


Supreme Alpha: Finding a Mate

by Scully2066



Series: Supreme Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 84,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scully2066/pseuds/Scully2066
Summary: Jensen had been beat down his entire life but waking up to find his True Mate was only the beginning of his new life. ( I promise to work on this summary)
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Samantha Smith, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Supreme Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785985
Comments: 259
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this world Male Omegas present when at puberty an omega womb appears. Alphas present with a knot and Betas will remain the same as before. Only Males can be alphas.
> 
> Anything in < > is spoken mind to mind 
> 
> I have been a huge Supernatural fan for years and have read the most amazing fan faction associated with it. I finally drummed up the courage to add my small addition to the world. I would encourage anyone who enjoys this world to seek out and an read the incredible writers this fandom holds. Please look up some of my favorites who introduced me to this wonderful world way back when :) Kee, phantisma, nyxocity, demondetox, xdarlingnickyx, xdarkdesires, saucyminx, silver9mm, candle_beck, glasslogic and Smash86 , These are just a few who started me on this journey and I cannot thank them enough. Check them out, you will be happy you did!!
> 
> Lastly, I would like to make sure everyone knows I have an overwhelming love for both Jensen and Jared. They have inspired many of the words I read and eventually wrote but I am only borrowing their likenesses. I understand they are nothing like the characters that may hold their name in this story and I mean no offence to them. I also mean no offence to any other person that I have borrowed to tell my tale. This is a true AU where Alphas hold the power and omegas can suffer at their whims. 
> 
> One more shout-out to my beta for life, Cheshire_cat2. Without her this would not have happened and in the end all the typos and missed comma's are my own. XOXO. Please feel free to let me know of any corrections I need to make :)
> 
> Please Do Not Copy To Any Other Site - Thank you!

Supreme Alpha: Finding His Mate

Prologue: Summer 2014

The ride across the state line had just taken a little over 30 minutes. Jensen had watched the trees pass as the border for Tennessee was crossed and the small town of Harrisburg came into view. Passing through the typical small town with the county seat still sitting in the town square, Jensen tried to take it all in. The laws in Tennessee were quite a bit different than his home state of Kentucky. Arranged marriages were still quite common in the southern state, and being the second son of the prominent, Ackles family was apparently very appealing and profitable for his father. While his Alpha was calculating his worth, Jensen’s dreams of pursuing medicine was quickly going by the wayside as the house on the hill slowly came into view. 

Over dinner the previous evening, Jensen had learned his true worth. During the second course, his father had let him know that his marriage was being brokered with the Harris family and that as his son it was his duty to make the match work. As a “spare” Ackles alpha, he was being sold off to the Harris family who had an available beta daughter needing a husband. 

Jensen was stunned. “Dad, do you really think?”

The Ackles’ quickly cut him off, “Jensen, the matter is closed. Your older brother Josh will carry on the family name and there is no reason why you cannot do your part to help the family out. It’s a good match with the Harris girl and you will bring a hefty sum to the family’s accounts. Your mother and I think this is best and the matter is closed. We will drive over tomorrow to hammer out the details and come graduation from high school, you will be married. Since Harris has the one daughter, you will be moving there and learning the family business. I told William you were bright and would pick it up quickly. Is that going to be a problem?” Not trusting his voice, Jensen slowly shook his head no.

The Harris house sat on the ridge overlooking the town of Harrisburg in Harris County, Tennessee. Somewhere several generations ago “the original” Harris Alpha founded the town along the Ottawa River and called it home. Fast forward two hundred and fifty odd years and the Harris family, along with a few other families owned the town. Jensen still didn’t know what the “Family Business” was but whatever it was must have paid very well. 

Allen and Jensen were ushered into the sprawling home and quickly sat in the library waiting for the Harris Alpha to make an appearance. Fifteen minutes later a pudgy gentleman in his middle years came into the room and immediately got to business.

Alpha Harris crossed over to Jensen and his father and spoke up. “Allen is this the boy?”

“Yes,” Allen answered, nodding his head like a puppet. “Jensen will be fifteen next January and already a sophomore in high school. He makes good grades and is currently playing junior varsity foot…..”

William cut Alan off by addressing Jensen, “Stand up Boy, I want to take a look at you”. Suddenly the alpha is pinching and pulling on Jensen’s arms, legs and face. He even lifts up his lips to check his teeth. “Well he’ll do, between him and Danni, they will make pretty pups. Has he popped his knot yet?”

Jensen swiveled to his father, but Allen spoke up. “Uh no, but his brother Josh as a late bloomer, almost sixteen before he presented. We have always bred true and I don’t see any problems on that front.” 

Mathew interrupted again, “I’ll only take an alpha, don’t want no beta for my Danni. If he, (pointing at Jensen), isn’t an alpha the deals off.”

Alan quickly followed up, “Sir, all the men in my family are alpha’s. Jensen will pop that knot and follow in his old man’s footsteps.”

“He had better,” Matthew circled the room and landed behind the huge cherry desk in the corner. “Alan come over here and let’s talk price.” 

Jensen finally summoned up the courage to move and shuffled his feet out the door as the two older alphas haggled. His life may be sold out from under him, but he didn’t need to listen to it. He quietly looked left and right as he came out of the room and made his way down the hall to the left following the sound of a television. As he reached the end of the corridor, he took a quick look around and the caught the attention of the cute red-headed beta sitting on the couch. 

The young girl looked at Jensen for a few moments before she spoke. “Hi, are you Jensen?”

Jensen nodded his head and replied. “Yeah, why?”

“You’re the alpha I’m going to marry, dumb-ass”. 

Jensen sputtered. “I didn’t know you knew, I only found out last night.” He glanced around and then lowered his voice. “Is this what you want?” 

The girl stood up and looked Jensen up and down. “Want? I’m thirteen. How the hell do I know what I want? Momma told me this is a good match. I’d have everything I ever wanted, and you would give it to me. What else do I need?” She slowed down to take another look at Jensen. “Do you want something to eat or drink? You look a little green?” She stepped towards the boy and then bellowed. “Collette! Get in here!!”

Jensen startled when he heard a small voice from behind him pipe up, “Ma’am, can I get you something?”

The girl told the young woman to bring in some snacks and spring water and the woman quickly hurried to follow the instructions.

The beta looked back to Jensen and ushered him to take a seat across from her, on the couch. “My name is Danneel, but you can call me Danni, everyone does.”

Jensen nodded again and felt a bit of a flush coming on. 

Danni spoke up. “Well at least you are a pretty as me. I told Momma I wouldn’t marry an ugly boy.” She giggled at her own remark, but Jensen had no doubt the sentiment was true. 

Colette darted back in with a plate of cookies and cakes and placed them on the table between the two children. The pitcher of iced spring water was added along with 2 glasses. 

“That’s fine Colette, go on and get going I’m sure Momma has something for you to do.”

Danni offered the cookies and Jensen took a bite. He let the buttery goodness slide down his throat. “Your housekeeper makes excellent cookies, thank you.”

Danni laughed, “She’s not our housekeeper, she’s just our omega?” 

“Your omega? 

Danni nodded, “Yeah my family takes our responsibility to our omega pretty seriously. You know omegas aren’t that smart and all they want is to breed and have babies, so we took in Collette to give her life more purpose. She cleans and cooks for the family and services the alphas whenever necessary. My Dad and my brother Mathew take care of her heats and we give her food and shelter. What more could she want?”

“You really think she’s happy?” 

Danni added, “Oh yeah, definitely, why wouldn’t she be?”

Jensen sat there thinking, Collette and I may have a lot in common. 

Chapter 1 

Jared had sat stunned, staring out his 15th floor window for at least the last 20 minutes. The skyline of Nashville had changed subtly over the last few years but there was always a new building going up. Nashville may portray itself as “downhome,” but the city was alive, and industry was growing. On Sunday’s when Jared came into the office, he could almost see the players at Titan Stadium playing during football season. 

There was always something going on downtown. People called it “Nashvegas” for a reason and the alpha had made the town his home after college and law school. Jared had hoped he was far enough from home to become his own man. He had grown into the type of alpha that he always wanted to be. His six-foot, five-inch height and good looks hadn’t hurt but Jared was always more interested in being an alpha that cared for his pack instead of one that dictates to his pack. He had been raised in that environment and never wanted to put anyone or be in that situation again.

The phone call he had received, while not unexpected, was still a shock. It’s not every-day you find out your alpha had died, and you were needed at home. Not that he really wanted to go home, but he really didn’t have a choice. When Jared had packed to leave for college, his father made it clear if he left, stay gone. Jared would have except for a horrible twist of fate. Now as the only Alpha left, it was his responsibility to handle the family’s affairs. The only silver lining. Being a lawyer, meant he should be able to get in and out of town quickly, selling the property and disposing of all his father’s assets. There were just too many bad memories to ever want to go back there.

Jared called for his assistant into his office to give her the details of his trip. “Kim, can you come in here a minute?”

The slim, brunette Beta wondered into the office, not realizing the situation at hand. “Hey boss, what do you need?”

Jared swiveled back around to face his desk and started rattling off his list of things needing to be done. “Please send a note to the senior partners and let them know I’ll be taking a couple of days off. I need to head home. Also, let Julie know she will be on her own for the opening arguments of the Newton Omega Harassment case. I should be back by the time the witnesses start taking the stand. Also, would you call my housekeeper, Sam, and ask her to pack me a suitcase. I plan on being back in the office next Monday. Do you have all that?”

“Sure Boss”, Kim replied “What’s up? Somebody die?” Kim glanced at Jared as he straightened his desk.

“Funny you say that,” as Jared grabbed his laptop and bag from under his desk. “My Alpha, my father, died yesterday. The foreman just called me. I need to head home to take care of a few things.”

Chagrined Kim stuttered. “Jared, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean….”

Jared raised his hand up to make sure Kim understood, “No worries Kim, my Dad and I haven’t talked in several years and it was never a good relationship. I didn’t fit the mold for the type of son my Dad wanted.” Jared finished packing his work and laptop and slid the bag over his shoulder. “My brother would have made him proud, but after the accident all he had was me. He wasn’t happy about it and I wasn’t either. I never planned on going back there, but some things just don’t work out the way you want them too.”

As Jared exited his office, Kim yelled, “Don’t worry Jared, I have you covered here.”

Jared waved his arm good-bye and headed for the elevator.

The house on the cul-de-sac was one of the few things Jared had splurged his money on. He had fell in love with the open floor plan and warm woods and knew immediately it was going to be his. His realtor had called the neighborhood “mini-farms” since each of the lots were at least an acre but Jared knew the difference between a farm and a mini-mansion on a large lot. The 4 bedrooms were excessive but perhaps one day he might find someone to settle down with and fill the house with pups. At thirty-one, he was the youngest junior-partner at his firm but with all the hours he was working, it didn’t leave much time to look for a mate. The only people he was currently sharing his house with was his housekeeper, Samantha and the Groundskeeper, Jeff Morgan. 

Samantha Smith was an ex-client of Jared’s. She had contracted him when her Alpha’s Beta tried to cut Sam completely out of her Alpha’s will. Jared had taken the case pro-bono and won Sam a substantial amount. She really didn’t need the job but she fit into Jared’s life and just never left. Sam didn’t have any pups of her own but she always “mothered” Jared. In many ways it reminded Jared of his own Mother Omega.

Jeff had answered an ad in the local Nashville paper, when Jared needed someone to handle his “mini-farm”. He had retired from the military after putting in twenty-five years and wanted to kick back and take it easy. Keeping up with Jared’s three acres was enough to keep him happy. Sam had a small apartment on the back of the house and Jeff had converted the garage into an apartment and workshop. It may not have been a traditional set-up, but these were the people Jared considered family.

The alpha swung his SUV into his driveway but left it out of the garage, he didn’t plan on being in the house long. As he walked in the door, he nearly tripped over the 3 packed roller bags sitting in the foyer. “Sam, what the Hell? I don’t need all these clothes, it’s only four or five days.”

Sam, came around the corner of the kitchen pulling on her blue-jean jacket. “I know the one bag is yours, the other two are mine and Jeff’s.”

Jared rocked back, “Sam, you and Jeff do not have to come back home with me, I can handle this myself.”

“Bull-Shit! There is no way in hell Jeff, and I would let you go back to that cesspool alone. We’re family and we stick together.”

“But I can’t . . . .”

Jeff walked in the back door carrying a suit holder. “Jared when are you going to learn kid, Sam has spoken. We are all going and that’s the end of it.” He turned to the housekeeper, “I added my dress blues to the bag, so we are ready to hit the road.”

Jared sat stunned for the second time today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The three had been riding for about an hour when Jeff piped up. “OK, I need to know what we are walking into? What is the history and how is this going to play this out?”

Jared glanced at Sam in the rear-view mirror. “What have you told him?” 

Sam straightened herself and gave the facts. “I told him you grew up in a town that still held on to those old beliefs that omegas shouldn’t be seen or heard. The corruption ran deep, and the biggest money maker were omegas and the products derived from them. You and your Alpha had vastly different ideas on how omegas were to be treated and when you left twelve years ago, you never planned to go back.”

“Did you tell him about my brother or my Mom?”

Sam replied, “No, not those, you told me in confidence, and I wouldn’t betray that, but considering we are heading into the lion’s den, he should probably know.”

Jared shook his head, “I know, just give me a minute to get my thoughts together.”

Jeff butted in, “if it’s too much…

“No, you need to understand what you have got yourself and Sam into. Let’s find a quiet place to grab a late lunch and I’ll tell you all the sordid details.”

Three miles down the road, a quant family diner showed up and Jared pulled the car into the closest spot. The diner was empty since between lunch and dinner. The restaurant looked like it had been renovated from some fast-food chain years before, maybe a RAX or a Burger Queen. The Front counter was still in place but now a row of stools sat in front of it. There were not many places to sit but the threesome found a quite booth in the back and settled down to look at the menus. 

The young waitress walked over and quickly pointed at Sam. I’m sorry Sirs but we do not serve her kind here. Sam startled and both Jeff and Jared fired back. “What do you mean?”

“Sign says out front boys, no un-collared omegas, I don’t see any collar on her.”

Jared went to stand up when Jeff placed his hand on his arm. “I apologize, Missy, it is Missy isn’t (looking at her name tag), I forgot to make sure Sam had this on before we left this morning.” He slowly lifted a chain containing his dog-tags off his neck and placed it over Sam’s head wrapping it around twice, so it hung snug to Sam’s throat.

Sam understanding what was going on quickly replied, “My apologies, Alpha. I forgot to remind you.” She bowed her head submissively and stared at the table.

Jeff patted Sam’s shoulder, “No problem Samantha, no harm done, right Missy?” Jeff turned back to the young Beta waitress. “Is it OK she sits in the booth? I wouldn’t want her kneeling on the hard floor all the way through dinner. I will keep her in line.”

Missy took a glance back to the kitchen but finally replied, “I guess it’s OK, since we are slow and all but don’t tell anyone I let you get away with that. I don’t want to lose my job.” 

Jeff added, “It will be our little secret. Could you bring Jared and I an iced tea and my omega will have water. Thank you ever so much.”

Missy scurried away and Jeff let out a breath. Sam couldn’t seem to stop trembling and Jeff reached and arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Jared was livid. “That is exactly why you shouldn’t have come. We leave Nashville and head into the Dark Ages It’s like re-winding the clock back a hundred years or more. The closer to Harrisburg we drive it is only going to get worse. Sam you should go home.”

Although her eyes were wet, Sam was determined. “I just didn’t expect this so soon I wasn’t prepared, but I will be. I won’t let it bother me again. I can take it. I crawled out of a bad situation once, I’m not falling into another.” 

Jared just shook his head. “You don’t understand, I don’t know if I can protect you?”

After finishing their food in silence, the trio climbed back into Jared’s vehicle and picked the highway back up. Fifteen minutes further down the road, Jared swung the SUV over onto the shoulder and placed the car in park. He took a long look at Sam in the back seat and glanced over to Jeff. “Are you two sure this is what you want to do?”

Jeff leaned back in his seat and looked back at Sam. She gave him a small nod. “Jared, I know the basic, but I don’t like going into situations blind, I want to know what to expect.”  
Jared rubbed his stubbed jaw and nodded. “You’re right you need to know, back there at the diner, the way Sam was treated, that is the norm in Harrisburg. There, alphas are the law period. Omegas have no rights, not even the ones they are entitled to. All omegas are collared and kept, most are in tolerable living conditions, other omegas are not. Harrisburg runs on the backs of omegas, literally. The number one money-producer for the county is the whore houses run by the county leaders. The number two is the products produced from the omegas, including pup milk and omega lubricants. Not a dime is made in Harris county that one of the top two families do not have their hands in. All of it is of course is illegal but nothing is done. All the omega abuse cases I work so hard on, is nothing but me trying to make up for the way I lived for the first eighteen years of my life.” 

Jared felt drained by his omissions but at the same time liberated by finally getting that guilt off his chest. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if my older brother hadn’t died. He was the one to talk it all over, I’m just the poor substitute.”

Jeff nodded a few times then spoke, “I assume the county law enforcement is compromised?”

Jared laughed, “Bought and paid for by the forefathers of the county seat. The last I heard, Alpha Harris himself had his son elected sheriff, his first step to becoming county judge, and then perhaps state senator, who knows?”

Jeff whistled through his teeth, “Wow, so how do you and your family fit into all this?”

Jared gulped, “Even as a pup, I knew my father was wrong, the way he treated my mom, collaring her, keeping her tied up? He treated his best bird dogs better than her. After I started junior high, it got worse, once I turned fourteen and popped my knot, she disappeared. I don’t know what happened to her and Dad would never say. Gerald Padalecki had his heir and his spare, so he didn’t need Mom anymore. Jeff was 10 years older than me and well on his way to becoming just like our Alpha, I couldn’t do it. I worked hard in school and when it was time for college, I ran. Alpha told me if I left, stay gone so I did. I didn’t hear from my family again until 4 years ago when my brother died. I received a call from my Dad telling me about the accident and that the funeral had been two days previous. Jeff wasn’t mated and didn’t have any pups that my father would claim, so it was my job to keep up the family estate and its holdings. Of course, I laughed, why would he give it to me? I didn’t want it and he knew it. But earlier today I was told the Alpha was dead and everything is mine.”

Sam had been quiet through Jared’s story but had gripped his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What are you going to do Jared, with everything?”

Jared made a quick swipe at the tears leaking from his eyes and said, “I don’t want it, not any of it. I know how our family money was made and it is all blood money. We have land, a lot of it, plenty of places to hide illegal activities in plain sight.” His voice was beginning to take on a desperate tone. “On the main property alone, we have at least a half dozen buildings holding I don’t know how many omegas. Officially, they are all pack members, but with the omega laws being so lax in this state and the local police being no help.” Desperation was beginning to show, “how do I take care of all those poor omegas?”

“Jared, calm down,” Jeff soothed, as he gripped Jared’s shoulder. “Getting riled up is not going to help, let’s get into town and check out the house. Once we can get eyes on the layout, we can work through a plan on getting everything squared away. Sound good?”

Jared nodded and Sam sat back in the seat. The car was started and pulled back onto the road.

The house was as Jared remembered it, one of those two story southern mansions with the columns in the front, sitting on the west ridge overlooking the Ottawa Valley and the river that ran through it. When Jared was younger, his mother omega called it her own “Tara”. It was years later after his mother had disappeared before Jared understood that reference. During the winter months with the leaves off the trees, you could spot the Harris home on the east ridge, but it was still too early in September to be able to see it now. Jared’s home itself, was modest compared to the Harris home but it was still far too big for Jared’s small family. As the SVU’s engine was turned off, an older gentleman walked out the front door.

He came around to the driver side of the car and stuck out his hand for Jared to take. “Sir, I’m Carl Leadbetter, your Alpha Father’s second. Welcome home.”

Jared was a bit dumb struck but did take the man’s hand and mumbled a hello. Jeff quickly rounded the front of the car and introduced himself as Alpha Jared’s, second and shook Carl’s hand. Jared closed his open mouth at Jeff’s claim, thinking is was a smart move. Sam climbed out of the back seat and demurely stepped behind Jeff keeping her face down and shoulders slumped.

Finally getting his wits about him, Jared stated. “Carl, please have our bags brought in, and meet me in the library in an hour. Jeff and I would like to freshen up. Please have the arrangements for my father ready to discuss and have the staff ready for introductions.”

Carl stammered out a quick cough, “Alpha, the arrangements are no problem but there is little staff here anymore, only me and two omegas that cook and clean. Should I have them come in?”

“Yes, please do.” Jared grabbed Jeff by the arm and started steering him into the house. Sam followed behind. “Carl, I will be up in my old room, in the east wing, Jeff will have the Blue room down the hall from me. Sam will be in,” his housekeeper quickly caught Jared’s eye and give her head a quick shake, “with her Alpha.”

Carl nodded and started grabbing the luggage.

Something was going on here and Jared needed to find out what it was. When he left there had been at least thirty omegas in his Alpha’s pack, now only two? What was going on and more importantly where did all those omegas go?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jeff and Sam followed Jared into the house and straight up the grand staircase across from the door. Half-way up, the stairs branched to the right and to the left leading to opposite ends of the home. Jared followed the stairs on the right to the second-floor landing and then straight down the hall. He stopped at the first door on the left and opened it into a beautiful sitting room with an adjoining bedroom and bath. The walls were painted a subtle shade of blue thus giving the room its name.

“Jeff and Sam this will be your suite, there’s only one bed but we need to keep up appearances.”

Sam waved her hand at Jared, “No worries, that couch is huge, I can sleep there, and Jeff can have the bed.” Jeff interrupted, “I don’t think so, I’ll take the couch.”

“You two figure it out, I’ll be in the room at the end of the hall.” He checked his watch and replied. “See you in an hour, I’ll meet you down at the bottom of the stairs.”

Jared walked to the end of the hall and tried the knob; the door was locked. That he didn’t expect. He walked back towards the staircase and met Carl as he was coming up with the bags. Jared grabbed his own and asked, “Carl why is the door to my room locked?” 

“I apologize Alpha, it was been locked since I came into the pack three and half years ago. If there is a key, I don’t know where it is. I can ask the omegas, but I doubt they would know either.”

Jared shook his head, “Sounds like Dad, don’t worry I’ll get into my room.” Jared headed back towards the end of the hall as he heard Carl dropping off Jeff and Sam’s luggage. He didn’t often show the extra strength that came with being an Alpha but occasionally it came in handy. Jared placed on hand on the knob and the other the door above the lock and gave the door a good shove. The door creaked and groaned and eventually the wood around the lock gave way and the door swung open.

The first thing Jared noticed was the smell, musty and stale. As his eyesight became accustomed to the dark, Jared realized what his Father had done. His was room was the same as he had left it all those years ago. Even the clothes lying on the bed were where he had thrown them as he packed. Everything now was coated with a thick layer of dust. The Alpha had closed off his room, just like he had closed Jared out of his life. Why did it even surprise him?

Jared pulled the door too and moved himself and his bag back down the hall until he was across from Jeff and Sam’s room. He opened the door opposite and stepped into a room mirroring theirs except for the subtle rose-colored walls. He was only going to be there a few days; he could put up with a pink room until he left. 

The rose room overlooked the back of the house which did give Jared a view of the omega quarters or what was left of them. At one time the warehouse like structure could house fifty omegas. Jared never recalled having quite that many, but the Alpha always kept between thirty and forty. He called it the “sweet spot” where the sales from the omegas covered their up-keep plus a hefty profit. While his father had dabbled occasionally “renting” his omegas out, Gerald had banked on the products produced by omegas to make his money. The Padalecki pack was the number one dealer of omega pup milk in the state when Jared had left for college. Trucks left every day carrying the milk across the state and into Kentucky supplying the need for milk to those beta mothers who didn’t nurse their pups. Even more profitable was the lubricant drained from the omegas. The shipping list for the lube was extensive and the product was expensive. Any alpha could slide into their mate using all natural “Mega Lube” complete with actual omega pheromones included. For those willing to pay a lot more, the buyer could order “Mega-Heat Lube” and experience the smell and feel of an omega in heat anytime, anywhere. Jared shook his head; the old saying is true. Sex does sell and it sells very well.

The warehouse was obviously not being used. The roof had bowed in several places, threatening to fall on in. The production facility connected to the warehouse didn’t look much better. The dock doors were closed and rusted, the windows covered in dirt and the driveway back the building was covered over in grass. The place looked like it had not been used in years. Things were just not adding up, when Jared had left after high school production was going strong and there was a wait list for all the products. The warehouse was full, and the alpha was making money hand over fist. What had happened?

Jared placed the last of his clothes in the closet to prevent any more wrinkles and headed downstairs to get some answers.

Jared wondered into the library, but no-one was there yet. He backed out and continued down the hall past the dining room and straight into the kitchen. As the swinging door swung back, he caught sight of two small women pulling dishes out of the cabinets and beginning to run them through the dishwasher. Suddenly the blond woman raised her head and took a quick sniff of the air. Her head swiveled around and caught sight of Jared standing the doorway. She made a distinctive squeak and grabbed onto the red-head’s sleeve. The red head turned her head, saw Jared and they both dropped to their knees.

Both ladies stayed on their knees as Jared drew closer. The red head spoke first. “My apologies, Alpha we did not hear you come in.” Neither of them would take their eyes off the floor. “Karen and I were cleaning the dishes; it has been a while since we have had guests for dinner. I hope you do not mind?”

Jared carefully walked up to the two women and gave them each a hand to help them up. “Ladies, I didn’t mean to startle you, I was only looking for Carl to ask him a few questions, do you know where he is?” Both women shook their heads simultaneously. Jared began to start fidgeting and the omegas both started stepping away slowly. 

Jared slowly realized the look of fear in each of the women’s eyes. “Please calm down, I don’t mean you any harm. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jared was getting angry over this situation, not at the omegas but at the circumstances that made them feel this way.” He again took a step towards them and was reaching out his hand to plead his case when the back door suddenly slammed open.

“Alpha, please step away from Karen and Ellen, you are scaring them to death.” Carl’s firm voice held the slight timber of Alpha.

Jared looked quickly over to Carl and backed up a few paces and lowered his hands. He sometimes forgot between his height and the width of his shoulders; he could come across as quite intimidating. As Jared continued to back up, he was swatted in the back by the kitchen door as Jeff and Sam wondered in. 

Jeff quickly sized up the situation and played peacekeeper. “Why don’t we all go into the dining room and have a seat, perhaps some coffee, and we can work out this mess Jared seems to have found himself in.” Jared glanced at Jeff, threw his arms up and strolled through the kitchen door.

Sam looked over at Jeff. “I’ll help these ladies with the coffee, and we will be in shortly. You alphas go on and go puff your chest’s out, we won’t be long.” She made several shooing motions with her hands to both Jeff and Carl and then turned back to the omegas.

Carl and Jeff found Jared at the table running his hands through his hair. He looked at both and started pleading his case. “I didn’t do anything I swear.”

Jeff patted him on the shoulder, “Kid, I don’t think you did but remember where we are, and those ladies only know you as your Father’s son. From what you have told me, he was not very tolerant of omegas and I’m sure those two were expecting the worst.”

Carl added, “Don’t hurt them Alpha, they are good workers and they took care of your Father till very end.”

Jared motioned for Jeff and Carl to sit. “I’m not going to hurt anyone; this is a huge misunderstanding. I am NOT my Alpha’s son and I do not treat omegas or anyone else for that matter like my Alpha did. I am NOTHING like him.”

Jeff’s head was nodding in agreement and Carl let out a shaky breath. “Oh, thank goodness, we were all afraid when the Alpha died, you would pick back up the old ways, and with the way your omega acted when you arrived??”

“I’m sorry Carl for the subterfuge but we didn’t know what we would be walking into. When I left for school this place was full of omegas and my Alpha was making tons of money off his pack”. Jared added the quotation marks for emphasis. Now he’s gone, the omegas are gone and what the hell happened?”

Before Carl could answer, the three-woman walked into the room with the coffee and cookies. Sam placed the coffee on the table and began pouring as Ellen placed a plate of cookies down and took her place next to Karen at Carl’s knee. Carl jumped up as did Jared. 

Sam shooshed everyone and addressed the two omegas. “Karen, Ellen come sit in the chairs, just like me, no one is going to say anything or do anything. Jared and Jeff are not like that. I explained that to you in the kitchen and I know Carl treats you well.” Both ladies gracefully raised from the floor and moved down the table to sit cautiously on the edges of the two seats furthest away. Sam put herself between the men and omegas and asked if either would like coffee or a cookie, but both declined. Instead they took hold of each other’s hand under the table for confidence.

Jared spoke carefully to the group. “Carl, Karen, Ellen please do not judge me on the sins of my Alpha Father. I am not like him in all the ways that matter to me. I don’t believe anyone is better than anyone else just because of how we are born. Alpha, Beta and Omega, it doesn’t matter to me, all I see are people. Sam has been working for me for almost five years, hers was one of the first cases I ever tried on my own and won. Though she is an omega, she is as dear to me as family and I love her like an older sister. I understand what is going on here is not what is typical around Harrisburg, but it is good for me and for us. Nothing is going to change in this home while I am here. I hope that sets everyone’s mind at ease, but please can some-one tell me why things around here changed so drastically?”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carl started the conversation but only having served the Alpha for the last few years, he didn’t know it all. When he came to Harrisburg, Jared’s brother was already gone and there were only a dozen omegas left living in the warehouse. Production had been shut down and the alpha was not really himself. Carl was a distant cousin from Jared’s paternal side and was simply helping. “Alpha placed me as his second so I could make the decisions around here but most of the major decisions had already been made. You (pointing to Jared) were to take over when he died, and I was to over sea everything till his death.”

He continued on, “I was able to home the other omegas out of the county either with willing families or relatives. I was able to give each a stipend for the time spent in the “pack’s” service. Many have passed on but there are still many around the state. Ellen and Karen both decided to stay and look after the alpha and his home. Honestly, I couldn’t have done it without them. They mean the world to me.” Jared didn’t miss the look Carl gave each of the women. There was something there and he was glad for all three.

Jared carefully looked at the omegas, “Karen, Ellen do either of you know what happened to cause my Alpha to close up production?” Both women shook their heads no, but then Ellen glanced Carl’s way and quickly up at Jared. “Ellen what do you know? Please tell me.”

Ellen wrung her hands several times, but Karen grabbed them and looked her in the eyes, “Tell them El, tell them what you heard.”

Ellen straightened her back and cleared her throat. “There used to be this alpha that worked the milking line each morning and he liked to talk. My stall was near his control panel and I heard him one morning talking to the first shift supervisor.”

Jared asked. “What was the workers name?” 

Ellen whispered. “Ty, Ty Olsson, he was awful and treated us like meat. He would yank and pull at our hair and our breasts…” 

Ellen started getting visibly upset and Sam noticed. She quickly scooted off her chair and knelt in front of the woman. Patting her knee, Sam soothed. “Ellen he is not here, and he cannot hurt you anymore. Take a deep breath and tell Jared what you know.”

Nodding her head, Ellen took a breath and continued. “He was telling the supervisor, that if the Alpha didn’t sell out, he would be sorry.”

Jared asked, “Do you know what he was talking about?” Ellen shook her head again and tears starting leaking from her eyes. “Ty was boasting one night when he was using his privileges”. 

Karen sucked in a breath and Sam took her hand. “Do you mean the workers were given the opportunity to hurt you as part of their payment? 

Ellen nodded her head, “Ty had a thing for red-heads.” Both Sam and Karen pulled Ellen into a hug and held her as the silent tears fell.

Suddenly everyone jumped when Jared’s hands hit the heavy wood table and a distinct crack was heard. Jared leapt to his feet and added. “My father allowed the rape of omegas to go on as payment. How am I even related to this man?” 

Jared went to leave the room, but Jeff caught his arm. “Ellen has more of her story to tell, you owe it to her to listen son. Sit down and pull yourself together.”

Jared looked from Jeff to the omegas on the other side of the room. He realized his mistake and slowly set back down. He motioned for Ellen to continue.

Both women moved back from Ellen to again give her some space to get the rest of her story out. “Ty kept boasting to me that he was going to have me all to himself once Alpha Padalecki was out of the picture. The town leaders didn’t like the idea of some immigrant coming in and making it big. They were going to buy the Alpha out.” 

“Buy out my Father? It would never happen.” Jared added. “My Father loved this business more than anything, including his family. He would never sell.”

The omega nodded her head, “You’re right he wouldn’t sell, would not even take a call to discuss it. The leaders were furious. Ty said they would handle it and the Alpha would be sorry.” She looked up at Jared. “Two weeks later, your brother was killed in the car accident and your Father realized what he had done. He had traded your brother’s life for his company and his money. He was never the same after that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 

Sam and Karen had helped Ellen out of the room after she finished speaking. Sam mentioned they were going to the kitchen to begin some dinner and let Ellen decompress.

Jeff was the first to speak looking at Carl. “All this happened before you came on board?”

Shaking his head, Carl replied. “Yeah about six to eight months, I’ve heard some of what went on before I got here but that is the first time, I’ve heard Ellen speak of it. She and Karen both must have hated it here, but they didn’t have anywhere else to go. They both stayed and showed your Alpha respect to the end.”

Jared had been sitting quietly since Ellen’s revelations. “He didn’t deserve their respect. An alpha takes care of their pack mates, he doesn’t take advantage of them.” He slowly rose and walked over to the window looking at the front to of the house. “When is the funeral and burial?”

Carl quickly caught Jared’s eyes. “You didn’t know the Alpha’s wishes?”

“What do you mean?”

“The Alpha was cremated this morning; his ashes are to be buried in your brother’s grave. He wanted to rest with him.”

Jeff spoke up. “There isn’t going to be any services?” Carl shook his head no. “Alpha didn’t want anything, said there was no sense since his pack was gone.”

Jared sighed. “What am I doing here then?”

Carl answered. “You are the Alpha now. The ladies and I, we are pack, the land, company, money, it’s all yours. We need you.”

Jared went to tell Carl how little he thought of that idea when Jeff stepped in. “Carl, why don’t you check on the girls while we give Jared time to understand all this. It’s a lot to handle all at once.” He patted the man on the shoulder has he gently guided the man out of the room.

Jared waited a few minutes and then exploded. “I don’t want this, not any of it. This was my Dad’s and Brother’s, not mine!”

Jeff stuck his finger at Jared’s chest, “Son, whether you want it or not, you have responsibilities here. Those three people in the kitchen are depending on you for their future. Now, I understand this may not be what you want to do but this is what you MUST do. Pull yourself together and get your mind back on the task at hand. When handling estates, what is the first thing you do as a lawyer?”

Thinking a moment, Jared answered. “Check to make sure the will was filed and if it is, get a court date set to have the reading.” 

“Well, it sounds like you need to head into town.” Jeff added as he headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll let everyone know where you are going and see you back for dinner.”

Jared knew the sound of an order and a dismissal when he heard one.

The drive down the ridge into town took twenty minutes. It is true the house was only 6 miles from town but the twisting and turning roads leading from the ridge along the valley down to the river and town itself added a lot of the time. There had been talk of the state coming and laying new roads, but the town leaders quickly squashed that idea over twenty years ago. They didn’t want anything modernizing their town.

Coming into Harrisburg was like walking back time. The tallest building was the government offices located inside the town square. The only other multi-story building was the Harrisburg County bank that sat directly across the street. Jared found a parking space on his second pass around the square and he noticed his modern SUV certainly stuck out against the line of pick-up trucks parked in the same row. He climbed out and followed the sidewalk to the county seat’s front entrance.

As Jared’s eyes became acclimated to the darkness inside, a small voice popped up. “Can I help you sir?”

Jared walked up to the front desk and to a brunette beta sitting behind the counter. “Can you point me to the county clerk’s office?”

“Sure sir, straight down the hall to my left at the very end. Is there anything else I can help you with?” The innuendo was clear to Jared even if he had not noticed the beta checking him out from head to toe.

“No thank you… Laurie (glancing at the nameplate) that’s all I need.” 

He turned down the hall and followed it to the last door on the right. Opening it, he walked in on three ladies sitting at desks behind a large counter. Jared walked up the counter and waited for one to notice him. The older two women continued working on their computers as the younger girl tried to get their attention while talking on the phone. It didn’t seem to be working. Finally, the young woman hung her call and walked up the counter.

“Hi, my name is Addy, what can I do for you Mr.?”

Jared filled in the information. “It’s Padalecki, Jared Padalecki and I’m here to see when the last will was registered for my Alpha, Gerald Padalecki.”

Jessica mumbled how sorry she was to hear of the Alpha’s passing and went back to her computer to pull up the records. While Jared waited, he noticed the oldest woman stand up and make her way past him and out the door without a backwards glance. As Jared was turning to see what the other clerk was doing, he noticed Addy walking back to him.

“Mr. Padalecki, it looks like the last will was registered a little over three years ago and was administered by Mr. Richings. I’m sorry to say Julian Richings also passed away about a year ago, you will have to find yourself another lawyer to open the will.”

Jared replied, “Thanks and that won’t be necessary, I’ll be handing the proceedings myself.” Addy’s eyes got big and she started to protest when Jared added, “I’m a lawyer myself and licensed to practice in Tennessee. It will not be a problem for me to handle the proceedings.”

Addy nodded then. “The judges’ office is two doors down on the left to make your appointment.”

Jared thanked the young woman, walked out the door and down the hall. As he was opening the door to judge’s office, the older clerk pulled the door open from the other side. Stepping back, she quickly ducked her head and hurried back down to the clerk’s office. Jared barely squeezed in an, “Excuse me,” as the clerks door slammed shut.

Turning around, Jared found himself in typical outer office, like Kim’s back in Nashville. What was surprising was finding two people standing in the office instead of one. The older gentlemen spoke first.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes sir, I would like to make an appointment to have my father’s will read, I understand it was registered about three years ago and I want to move the proceedings along. I’m the only heir so there will be no one to contest it. My name is Jared Padalecki and my father were Alpha Gerald Padalecki.”

The two others in the room looked at each other and the secretary spoke first. “The judge’s calendar is very full, I’m not sure when we will be able to fit you in.” 

She started flipping the calendar on her desk, looking like she was trying to find an opening when the judge added. “You are going to need a lawyer, Richings died last year and everyone else in this town is booked. We are a small community and don’t have that many litigators available.”

Jared looked both over carefully. “Interesting you mentioned how busy everyone is, I guess it’s a good thing I will be representing myself.” The judge went to interrupt but Jared pulled one of his cards from his wallet and handed it over. “Also, I will need a date as soon as possible. I would like to move this along as quickly as we can. I will be staying at the family home, please give me a call when you have a time set, thanks.” As he spoke, he let a little of his “alpha growl” slide through to make his point. He nodded to each of them as they stared while he walked out of the office.

He no sooner reached the outside door, when his phone chirped letting him know he had a text message. Looking down, Jared noted that the Alpha’s will was to be read in the judges’ chambers on Friday morning at 10:00 am. He quickly texted back his thanks and started to place the call to Kim to let her know this trip was going to take longer than planned.

Inside the Judge’s chambers the judge was quickly working through the latest developments.

“Gen, get Alpha Harris on the phone, I will take it in my office.”

Genevieve, the judge’s long-time secretary, dialed the number letting Alpha Harris know that Judge Sheppard was on the line and needed to speak with him. Once the judge closed the door to his office Gen patched the call through.

“Alpha, we have an unexpected development with the Padalecki estate.”

Alpha Harris leaned back in chair peering out of his second-floor window. “What has your panties in a twist Sheppard? Gerald’s dead, the estate should be ripe for the picking. I have plans for that property, you know that.”

Sheppard stuttered, “Yes sir, I do, but it seems Alpha Padalecki’s heir has shown up.” 

Matthew Harris flipped his chair back around and stressed his words. “I don’t care, nothing is going to keep me from getting what I want, and I want that property!”

“Yes, Alpha,” was all Harris heard as he slammed down the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – 

Jared had just hung up the phone with Kim to let his co-worker know that his four-day trip was now at least a two-week trip. If anyone was looking for him, to have him call. She asked if there was anything she could do, and Jared accepted her thanks but presently he was handling it. Kim was another part of the group Jared called family. She had worked with him since he had started at the firm and she could be counted on for anything. He knew that if something important came up, Kim would either take care of it or call him.

As he started to back out of his parking space, Jared was startled by a quick rap on his window. An older man was standing next to his vehicle and making the motion for him to roll the window down. Jared placed the car back into park and complied to the man’s request.

Jared barely got out, “Can I help you”, before the man was in his face.

“Do you know where the sheriff’s department is?” Jared pulled back from the older man and took in what was going on. The man was standing next to his car holding a leash tied to another human being. Jared sucked in a quick breath and realized that the guy was leading his omega around the town by a dog leash. Jared quickly muttered, around the square on the back side of the Courthouse.

The gentlemen nodded his thanks and pulled the omega along. The young male omega never raised his head or acknowledged Jared. He simply shuffled after the Alpha. Jared shook his head. How is this still going on? He was still thinking about what needed to be done in the county as he pulled up in front of his childhood home. 

Dinner that evening was a very somber affair. Samantha had tried to get the two older omegas to eat with the family, but both strongly refused. They served the dishes and then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. Sam did reassure the men that both women were eating the food. Jared shook his head remembering the omega rations that his Alpha had feed the omegas in the warehouse. Supposedly the food was especially designed for the “delicate” omega metabolisms, but in reality, the food was cheap. His father, had mixed in his own vitamins to keep the milk production up and the money rolling in. 

As the dishes were being cleared away, Jared related the story of the young male omega from the afternoon. Karen quickly sucked in a breath and uttered, “May the Supreme Alpha look over him.” 

Jared’s curiosity was peaked and asked about the prayer. “What does the Supreme Alpha have to do with this?” 

Karen couldn’t stutter out an answer, so Ellen stepped in. “Whenever an omega is taken to the sheriff’s department, it is usually for sale.” Jared looked confused. “Sheriff Harris will purchase omegas for the house his family keeps on their estate. If he likes what he sees, he will make a cash offer and the omega will be added to Alpha Harris’s farm. Karen was asking the Supreme Alpha to look over the poor boy”. 

Both Jared and Jeff were beginning to understand what Ellen was getting at. Jeff spoke first. “You mean, the sheriff will buy omegas to be whored out?” Ellen nodded her head as she and Karen slipped out the door to the kitchen. 

Sam whined low in her throat. “That poor boy, he had to have been terrified.” Jared rose to his feet and walked to the window. “I let that happen right in front of me, I should have stopped it.”

Jeff added quickly. “You didn’t know. How could you? Did that happen when you were growing up?”

“Not that I know of, sure the cops knew what was going on but buying omega’s so blatantly? I never heard of that.” 

Jeff rose and stood behind Sam, laying his hands on her shoulders. “It is hard to believe but I think the problems with Harris County are even worse than when you were growing up.” Jared had to agree.

After the conversation ended both Jeff and Sam headed to bed and Jared stepped out onto the front porch. Jared peered out into the night and watched the last of the sun sink behind the trees. The cicadas were singing the last of their song for the season and soon the cold would push them back underground. In the distance, Jared could hear a pack of coyotes raising a racket, probably chasing a deer or wild pig through the hills. The land was so beautiful but at the same time so ugly. 

Once the yips of the pack faded, Jared made his way up to the rose room and readied for bed. As much as he wanted to sleep, the image of that poor omega haunted him well into his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – 

Four Years Earlier

Ben was not a bad guy but as an Alpha he was pathetic. He had worked as a driver for the Ackles family for only a year when disaster struck. He had just returned with Alpha Ackles from the office when the Alpha’s mate met him at the door. 

Donna Ackles was a mess, mascara was running down her face as tears streamed down. “Alan!” She grabbed the door and didn’t even give Ben time to come around the car. 

Allen Ackles stepped out and immediately grabbed Donna’s shoulders. “What is going on?”

Donna tried to get it out but simply collapsed onto the Alpha and pointed inside the house. Still not knowing what was going on, the alpha pushed Donna towards Ben and stormed into the house.

Ben was not curious by nature and simply held onto Donna as she cried against his arm. Suddenly there was shouting and yelling from upstairs, but Ben couldn’t quite make out what was going on. Donna jumped when she heard the voices and followed the Alpha into the house.

Ben shut the car’s door slowly easing his way into the foyer and then the voices became clearer. 

The Alpha bellowed, “How did this happen?”

Donna replied, “I have no idea! It has never happened in my family, has it in yours?” 

Allan replied. “Never, this has to some kind of mistake, this can’t be happening!”

“Well it has, Doc Beaver left just before you arrived home and confirmed it.” The sobbing started again.

Allan yelled again, “You called Doc Beaver! Now everyone is going to know. How could you be so stupid? 

Donna gasped. “I didn’t think. I didn’t know what to do. I thought he was dying.”

Ben thought he heard a small voice say something but immediately the Alpha told them to shut-up and yelled, “You are no son of mine! You can’t be!”

Looking up Ben saw the Alpha stomping down the stairs with Donna following closely on his heels. He made a beeline for his study and as Donna followed him inside, the door slammed shut. Ben looked up the stairs but didn’t see anything. He thought he caught a whiff of something sweet, but it faded suddenly. Shaking his head, Ben made his way into the kitchen to see if the staff there knew what was going on.

Ben saw the kitchen omega was huddled under the table. “Alice, what are doing under there?”

The petite girl stuttered, “Staying out of the way.” 

Ben still didn’t understand what was going on. “What has the Alpha so upset?”

Alice whispered, “Can’t you smell it? There is an omega in heat, in the house.”

Ben took a whiff and did get a wisp again of the sweetness that could only be an omega in heat. Thinking there must be a reasonable explanation, Ben suggested. “Did the older son find him a mate?”

Shaking her head, no, Alice whispered again. “No, it’s the boy, Jensen. He’s an omega.”

Ben sat back on his heels, thinking what this will do. The family could be ruined if it were found out the Alpha sired an omega. They would, could lose everything, including the need for a driver. The sweet smell again moved around Ben and a thought occurred to the man. He quickly crossed back through the kitchen and up to the study door. He thought for a moment as he raised his hand, and then knocked on the heavy door.

From inside, Ben heard. “Go away, we do not want to be bothered.”

Ben persisted, “Alpha, please let me talk to you, I can help.” He tried the door and found it unlocked. He slowly opened it and stepped into the room. The Alpha was seated on the couch against the far wall with the Beta sitting next to him. Both were holding a glass of whiskey, obviously upset.

Allan roared. “What can you do?”

Ben stepped back but still stuttered out. “I want him.”

Allan asked. “What?”

“Let me have the omega. I want him. You can tell people something bad happened to him or he went to visit relatives. I don’t care. I just want him. My mate and I haven’t been able to have pups and we both want a family. Your boy can give that to us.”

Allen thought for a few minutes and then seemed to make up his mind. “Donna, get Doc Beaver back here, Ben you just got yourself an omega.”

Ben smiled as the sweet smell again passed his nose, this is going to work out perfectly.

Present Day

Ben pushed open the door to the police department and pulled the omega along behind him. He wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work but he knew that Jensen had to go. His mate, Annie, had given him the ultimatum, no pups, no omega. They had tried for years to breed the omega, but it never took. Annie had enough. After the test came back today as negative, Jensen had to go. 

Ben walked up to the deputy at the closest desk and asked. “Can I see the sheriff?” Jensen silently dropped to his knees.

The deputy looked up. “What do you need the sheriff for?”

Ben glanced down at Jensen. “I had heard that the sheriff might be interested in omegas if one was to become available?” 

Glancing over Ben’s shoulder, the deputy rose from this chair and walked around Ben to see Jensen. “Let me have a look.” He liked what he saw and immediately strolled down the hall yelling for the sheriff.

“Mathew, get your ass in here! We have fresh meat to look at.”

The sheriff rounded the corridor corner and eyed the deputy up as he walked into the room. “Ty, what are earth are you bellowing about?” 

“Mathew, this alpha (gesturing over his shoulder) brought in an available omega, He’s real pretty.”

Sheriff Matthew Harris Jr continued into the room coming up to Ben asking about the omega. “How old is he?”

Ben replied, “19, turning 20 in January”

Mathew kept his eye on the omega, but Jensen never raised his head. He had learned his place over the years. Suddenly, Jensen felt his hair yanked back and his head pulled up and over the arm of the Sheriff. 

“Wow, looky here Ty. Do you know who this is?” Ty shook his head no. “We have one Jensen Ackles, second son of those Kentucky “Rich-Bitch” Ackles. This omega was supposed to be mated to my sister until he got the fever and grew a cunt.”

Deputy Ty whooped as he realized the prize that had been brought into the office.

Ben finally got up the nerve to speak again in front of the officers. “Look I just need to unload this boy, I heard you would be willing to purchase him. How much can I get?”

Mathew spoke up. “Ty, go get this Alpha two thousand dollars out of the petty cash fund in my office. I am not even going to haggle with him because we are going to have ourselves a good time tonight.” The sheriff grabbed the leash out of Ben’s hand and led Jensen down the hall to his office.

Ben fidgeted in front of the deputy’s desk until Ty brought the money. Once he had the envelope he practically ran out of the office and down the sidewalk. He really hoped the Ackles didn’t hear about Jensen, but with the money he and Alice could get a new start somewhere else. As he slipped into his car, he thought West Virginia might be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – 

Wednesday dawned clear and bright. Jared had taken up jogging when he had left for college. He had found that running gave him to time to think with limited distractions. He was able to reason out his problems and put them into some type of perspective. He had learned to enjoy the “alone” time and continued pounding out the miles. 

This morning, Jared was running on the family property. He had cleared the warehouse and production facility and was making his way down the winding driveway to the state road. The hills and hollers were working his long legs extra hard. As he rounded the last curve that brought him out to Hwy 80, he thought he heard a voice. As he slowed down to see if he could hear it again, a police car flew by on the highway. Jared stared as a second police car flew by.

As Jared turned to make his way up the road, a moan was heard from the ditch next to the driveway. As he was investigating the sound, a third police car pulled up and stopped in front of him.  
The window was automatically lowered, and the officer leaned over the seat. “Hey, you seen anyone this morning running down the highway?”

Jared walked over to the police car and leaned down to peer inside. “Excuse me, what did you say?”

The officer in a hurry repeated the question and waited for Jared to answer.

“No sir, I haven’t seen anyone but you this morning.”

“Ok, well if you do, let me know.” He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it Jared. “We had a prisoner escape this morning and he could be dangerous.”

Jared put on his best “concerned citizen” face and told Sheriff Harris, glancing at his card, that he would let him know if he saw anything suspicious. The sheriff thanked him, rolled up the window and raced on down the road.

Jared waited a few minutes re-tying shoes and doing a few stretches before he slowly made his way over to the ditch hidden from view. Lying face down in the grass and dirt was a boy, with nothing on but a collar and pair of boxers. Thankfully, it did seem that the kid had thrown on a pair of boots and laced them tight around his ankles. Jared knelt and touched the boy only to get another loader moan out of the youth. Jared wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew in his gut, this boy needed his protection. He slowly rolled the boy over and gasped when he saw what had been done. Long gashes were cut from nipple to nipple and neck to bellybutton. While terribly painful, the gashes were not too deep but would need stitches.

Jared pulled his cell phone from his sock and made a quick call to Jeff. “I need you to bring my car down to end of the drive. I will be walking up the drive to meet you. Hurry, I don’t know how bad he is hurt.” Jared tucked the phone back into his sock and reached for the boy.

Picking up the boy was no problem for Jared but for the youth it was excruciating. Jared apologized over and over as he rolled the boy into his arms and started up the driveway. Once they were out of sight of the highway Jared slowed his pace, so he didn’t jostle the boy too much.

Just as the boy was beginning to come around, Jeff and car arrived. Jeff jumped out of the front seat, opened the back door and Jared hopped in still cradling his charge. 

The boy slowly blinked and caught the multi-colored eyes of Jared. Both men stiffened and cried out as first the boy fainted dead away and then Jared followed close after.

The next thing Jared knew was Jeff was yelling and shaking him. Not really understanding what was going on Jared emitted a low growl and pulled the smaller boy closer to his chest. The boy let out a long moan and Jared immediately pulled him even tighter while using his other arm to push Jeff away. The shove threw the alpha back a good ten feet. Jared was not letting the boy go and Jeff was not getting anywhere near him.

The commotion at the front of the house had brought out the rest of the pack. Samantha heard the growls coming from the car immediately took control. “Jeff! Get away from him, can’t you see what is going on?”

Picking himself up from the ground, Jeff was dumb founded. “Not a clue.”

Samantha pushed the Alpha back towards the group and stepped up to Jared and the unknown boy. “Jared, I need you think really hard for me. You have gone all Alpha and I need you to calm down. The boy needs our help and you need to let me at least touch him. OK?”

Jared shook his head a few times trying to clear his nose and put two sentences together. What was he doing, this boy, his feelings, it was all so over-whelming? “Sam?”

“Yes, Jared. It’s OK. You are fine and the boy will be too, but you need to let us help you.” Sam slowly placed her hand on Jared’s arm and slowly helped guide the Alpha and the boy he was carrying into the house and through to the kitchen. 

“Jared, place him here on the table, Ellen get some pillows and blankets, Karen get the medical kit and Jeff and Carl stay away. You two will only set Jared off again.”

Jeff, still rubbing his chest, looked at Sam as she handed out the orders and Jared carefully laid the boy down on the table. “Sam, what in the hell is going on here?”

Sam looked up at Jeff and shooed him out the door. “Isn’t it obvious? Jared’s found his mate.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

Jared couldn’t take his eyes off the boy and stubbornly refused to leave his side. Ellen quickly returned from the linen closet off the laundry room with several warm blankets and two fluffy pillows. Jared reached for one of the pillows and Ellen handled it over giving the blankets to Sam. Jared gently raised the unconscious boy’s head and slipped the pillow underneath. 

Sam kept a close eye on Jared and followed the Alpha’s example by covering the boy from head to toe. She placed a hand on the youngster’s chest and realized he was like a block of ice. It was not exactly cold outside, maybe the low sixties, but the boy was in shock. 

Sam spun back to Ellen. “Go over and turn on the ovens and open then up. Then tell Carl we need the heat turned up asap.” Ellen ducked her head and scooted over to the ovens to follow Sam’s instructions.

Jared couldn’t stop touching the boy, his thumb moved rhythmically up and down the pink cheek and his other hand was rubbing circles on his palm. “Sam, what is going on? I can barely stand watching you touch him. I’ve never felt this way, it’s so confusing.” His eyes were pleading with Samantha to give him some answers.

“Jared, I know things are weird right now, but I need you to hold on and stay in control. I can’t help this boy and fight you at the same time. You got it?”

Jared shook his head yes but remained next to table as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. Karen finally appeared and brought the first aid kit over to Sam. The young boy still had not regained consciousness. Sam thought this was probably best as she began examining the gashes placed on the omega’s chest. Most would just need to be cleaned, medicated and then covered but two near the youth’s left nipple and one near the bellybutton needed a stitch or two. Sam started cleaning with the antiseptic wipes all the time telling Jared exactly what she was doing. 

“I’m cleaning these gashes, Jared and most will be fine to heal on their own, but I can see three that need a stitch or two.” Sam’s voice never changed as she brought up the prospect of needing to touch the boy more. “Unfortunately, I don’t have the skill to do that, but Jeff does.” Immediately, a growl was heard through-out the room and Jared started reaching for the boy. “Okay, Okay, that’s a bad idea.” Sam raised her hand to let Jared know she was not going to follow that thought. “Let me think. Karen, what do you all do for a doctor around here?”

Karen jumped at her name as she kept an eye on Jared. She had camped out in the corner with Ellen but finally stuttered out. “Doc Beaver usually takes people around here. He’s a beta that Alpha Padalecki would call if anyone in the pack needed medical attention.”

Sam shook her head, “Okay, that I can work with.” She finished cleaning the wounds on the boy’s chest and stomach, added antibiotic cream and covered them. The youngster never made a peep but thankfully color was returning the boy’s cheeks and his body temperature was climbing closer to normal. Looking at Jared, “I have done everything I can. I am going to call the beta doctor so he can look the boy over and take care of those stitches. Can I leave you here with him?”

Jared had been studying every movement Sam made as she cared for the boy. His instincts were warring with his common sense. He knew Sam wouldn’t hurt the omega, but his Alpha was not so sure. The need to protect and care for the boy was all Jared could think about. This was “his” omega. He was beginning to feel like there was some-one else inside his mind warring with himself. It was as if, he was two different people. That just didn’t happen, he had to be going crazy. Jared mumbled he would be Ok and watched Sam and two other omegas hustle out of the room.

He glanced back down to his omega. He was stunning in a way only the most beautiful can be. His high cheekbones and strong jaw could have been found on any professional model. His hair was blondish and had been left to grow long. His face and body were covered in a blanket of light freckles and Jared made a promise to himself to find and count every single one of them. While his boy was tall for an omega, he was slender. Jared had noticed he could count each rib and his hipbones were too prominent. His boy needed more muscle on his frame. Jared could do that. He would feed him anything and everything he wanted. He suddenly realized; he would do anything for his boy. This consuming need to have this omega was like a tidal wave he wanted to drown in. This boy was his omega, his future and the most important thing in his life.

Sam had Carl make the call to Doc Beaver. While the doctor had been told an omega needed medical attention no other details were given. Jeff had relayed the call from Jared earlier and the group had deduced the less people that new about the omega, the better. Hopefully, the doctor would keep the visit confidential. They would have to worry about his discretion later.

Thirty minutes later, an old model station-wagon pulled up to the front door and Doc Beaver was climbing out of the car. Beaver had been caring for Harrisburg betas and omegas for the last fifteen years. He would never make the money that the Alpha doctors made, but he was making a decent living. The number of omegas in Harris County kept him busy. While he had learned long ago that he couldn’t change the way omegas were treated in the county, he could make it as easy on the omegas as possible. He tried to help any way he could. 

Carl met at the door him as he went to knock. “Hey Doc, come on in.”

Beaver stepped inside and was immediately surrounded by the two Alphas and omega. 

“Carl, what’s going here?”

Jeff decided to take control of the situation. “Doctor, my name is Jeff Morgan and I am the new Alpha Padalecki’s second. We have an omega that was attacked, and we would need your help.”

The doctor again turned to Carl. “What happened? Is it Ellen or Karen?”

Jeff continued. “It is neither of the ladies. We have a young omega in the kitchen injured, but we need to know how far we can trust you?”

The doctor stepped back. “I’m a doctor. I took an oath, but I really do care about all my patients.” Looking chagrined, he continued. “I know that omegas are treated terribly around these parts, but I try to help wherever I can. (Motioning at Carl), tell them. I’m not like those other alpha doctors.”

Carl spoke up. “It’s true, Doc has always done right by us. Even when Alpha Padalecki started changing things around here and let all the omegas go, Doc always kept our secrets. He has kept everyone’s secrets as far as I know.”

Jeff looked back at the doctor. “Well, it’s not like we have a choice, Jared is not letting me get close so Doc it is up to you.” 

Jeff started to guide the doctor down the hall when Samantha spoke up. “Doctor what do you know about True Mates?” 

Beaver looked at the two alphas wondering if they were going to comment on the omega speaking up. Jeff answered his unvoiced question. “This doctor is Samantha Smith. Please treat her with the same respect you would treat anyone else. We do not subscribe to the ways of Harris County in this house.”

The doctor nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Do you mean True Mates like in the old days?”

Sam was nodding. “I believe Alpha Padalecki has found his true mate in the omega we have asked you to help. He is very protective, so I am warning you to take things very slow.”

Beaver shook his head. “There hasn’t been a recorded incident of True Mates in ages. This must be some kind of mistake.”

Sam shrugged her shoulders. “I’m warning you but be sure and let me know what you think after you attend to the boy.”

“Boy?” Doc was surprised.

Jeff finished. “Yes, boy. Carl and I are going to stay here while you follow Sam into the kitchen. Jared does not want either of us close right now.”

The doctor turned back to the omega and added. “After you madam.”

As Sam pushed open the kitchen door, she could just make out Jared whispering into the ear of the still asleep boy. At the sound, Jared’s head jerked up and a low persistent growl started emanating from his throat. Sam’s hands immediately went up in a placating gesture as she side-stepped and allowed the doctor through the door.

“Jared, it’s just me and I brought the doctor with me to take care of the boy. We don’t mean either of you any harm. You still with me?”

Jared took several long breaths through his nose confirming the beta doctor. His alpha fought for control but was able to push the entity away and regain a semblance of control. He shook his head yes and stood up next to the table but never moved away or let go of the boy’s hand.

“Alpha, I’m Doctor Jim Beaver and I would like take a look at the boy here and help out if I can.”

Jared shook his head again and gently pulled the blanket back from the omega’s chest. Sam and the doctor walked up slowly, and the doctor put his bag next the omega’s legs on the table. He slowly peeled back the bandage and let out an oath. 

“What the hell?” Jared immediately took a protective stance back over the omega and the growl was back.

Samantha again played peacemaker. “Jared, he didn’t mean anything, the doctor is just shocked. Please let him work.”

Jared shook his head worked to clear his thoughts. The growl stopped again, and Jared backed up a step. The doctor and Samantha went back to looking the boy over. Beaver checked the omegas heartbeat and blood pressure and nodded his head. Vitals seemed to be OK, but the omega was still out. Beaver checked pupil response and was satisfied that the omega was simply unconscious and not in danger of shock. He looked over all of Sam’s work and complemented her on what she had done and did agree stiches were needed but only on the two gashes near the omega’s nipple. The wound near the bellybutton had liquid skin and a butterfly bandage applied. 

When the doctor readied the needle to do the stitching, he looked at Sam. “Is he (pointing to Jared) going to let me do this?”

Sam replied looking straight at Jared. “Yes, he is. Just go slow”

As the doctor pierced the tender skin on the omega’s left side a low moan sounded from the boy. Jared immediately jumped up and both Sam and the Doctor stepped back mid-stitch. Jared was losing control, he and the other wanted to find who did this to his omega, wanted revenge. Jared tried to keep his thoughts straight, but it was so hard. He knew the doctor was only there to help. Jared glanced back at the two and shook his head. He didn’t think he could speak but he pointed to the suture and implied to keep going. He lowered his head down to the level of the patient and started whispering again in his ear. Jared was letting the boy know he wasn’t leaving his side and that he was protected. No-one was going to hurt him like this again.

The doctor quickly finished the five stitches, added antibiotic cream and placed the bandages back in place. “I’m going to give the boy something for the pain that will keep him out for several more hours. Also, I’m going to leave some pills behind for later, but I don’t want him up and moving around. He needs rest and it looks like several meals. I would say he is at least 20 pounds underweight.

Sam keeping an eye on Jared but answered the doctor. “We will make sure he takes it easy. I don’t think Jared is going to let him out of his sight anytime soon.”

Beaver shook his head and took a good long look at the two of them together. “You really think it’s “True Mates?” 

Sam replied. “When was the last time you heard an Alpha growl?”

The doctor replied quickly. “I’ve never heard it. It’s scary as hell. You don’t think there is a possibility he could actually have a wolf, do you?”

Sam smiled up at the shaky doctor. “I’m not sure but I guess we will find out.”

Beaver administered a shot of morphine and quickly packed up and backed out of the kitchen, following Samantha back into the study.

Both alphas turned as the two enter and Jeff spoke first. “How’s the boy?”

The doctor gave the alphas a rundown of the boy’s heath, including what needed to be done for him going forward. Both listened carefully to the doctor and when he finished, he turned to head out. 

Jeff caught his arm before he could leave the study. “I assume we can count on you keeping this between us?”

“Yes, sir. I made a house-call and if anyone even asks why I was here they will think it was for Karen or Ellen.”

Both Sam and Jeff replied. “Thank you”

Carl added. “Thanks Doc, I’ll walk you to the door.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – 

Jared had gathered his mate up into his arms shortly after the doctor left and carried him upstairs to his room. He carefully took off the too-large boots and socks and set about examining his feet. Blisters were covering his heels, so Jared quickly ran into his bathroom and grabbed both wet and dry towels. He thoroughly cleaned both feet and added lotion to the blisters. Afterwards, he placed a pair of his socks over the omega’s feet to keep them warm. He then washed the rest of the boy taking to keep the bandages dry. The last thing Jared did was pull a pair of sweatpants up over the boy’s underwear and covered him back up. 

Just as he was finishing up, Sam poked her head into the room. “Jared, can I come in?”

Jared found his voice. “Yes, please.”

Sam continued in and took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room. She looked at Jared and added. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jared had sat on the edge of the bed but always in reach of the omega. “Sam, tell me what is happening to me. I think I’m going out of my mind.”

Sam laughed. “I don’t think it is that easy. Tell me what you know about True Mates.”

Jared sat back. Laughing softly, “You mean the fairy tale? My mother used to tell me the stories as I was growing up. True Mates are an alpha and an omega who are essentially soul mates. Through-out eternity they pass through lives finding and losing each other but when they do meet, they instantly reconnect, and the bond is re-established.” Jared sat silent a moment, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He looked back up at Sam.

She shook her head and replied. “I know it sounds crazy, but you tell me. Does it sound like what happened to you?”

Jared looked back at the boy sleeping in his bed and knew that it was true beyond a doubt. There was a pull so strong he couldn’t fight it. The only thing he wanted to do was stay near the omega. The thought of leaving the room almost caused him physical pain. To cement the fact, his “other self” made itself known. The entity, no animal, rushed into his mind, shook himself and looked directly back at Jared.

Startled Jared nearly fell of the bed. “Oh, my god, it’s a wolf!”

Sam helped the alpha back up and settled him on the bed next to his mate. 

Jared continued to shake his head. “There is a wolf inside me.” 

Smiling at the shocked alpha he replied. “I know, but it will be OK.”

“Sam, I have a WOLF inside me!”

Sam shoosed the man and pulled her chair over to her friend. “I know Jared it will be alright. Everything is going to be fine; you’ll see. Only good things can come from this.”

“Do you think my mate will have a wolf? Oh my god, do you think we be able to change into wolves, like back in the old days?”

Sam shrugged her shoulders. “I guess we will see, but for now, you take care of your boy and yourself. I am going to send up some food for you in little while. It’s after lunch and I know you have not eaten today. Later when your omega wakes up, we will see about getting some food into him too.”

Jared thanked Sam for taking care of both as she slipped back out of the room. He was more than willing to stay in the room next to his omega for as long as it took for his mate to wake.

Several hours later, Jared startled awake to the sound of low moans coming from the boy. He jumped up and knelt next to the bed. As he ran his fingers gingerly through the omega’s hair, he spoke softly. “Hey, are you waking up? Can you open your eyes for me?”

The boy slowly blinked his eyes open, looking around and landing on the face of the Alpha. Instantly, the boy jerked and then cried out as the jostled his bandaged chest.

“Easy, baby calm down.” Jared went to put his hands on the boy, but he could see the terror in his omega’s eyes. “Hey, it’s OK, take a deep breath and settle down. I won’t hurt you; I could never hurt you. I want you to you to relax for just a minute and I think I have a surprise for you.” Jared grinned at the boy as the young man listened.

The young omega took a calming breath and then it happened. Suddenly he could see his wolf in his mind’s eye. It was overwhelming and incredibly scary but all he felt was warmth and safety coming from the animal. He glanced back at Jared and was surprised to feel the same warmth and comfort coming from the man. His eyes widened as the realized these feelings were coming from someone else. They were coming from the alpha sitting next to him. Not only was he coming to realize that he could have a wolf inside himself, but he could understand the feelings of the alpha sitting next him.

Jared continued talking to the boy. “I know it’s weird, isn’t it? I don’t know how to explain it except to say, I know you are scared, really scared but you know you don’t have to be scared of me, right? I don’t believe we should be afraid of our wolves either. All I am feeling is good things from my wolf and I can tell you are too.”

The omega glanced at Jared quickly and gave his head a small shake yes but then shifted further down into the blankets and pillows. His chest still hurt, and he was so very tired. Jared continued to sooth the boy with endearments and just a few light touches as the boy looked like he would nod off again. Just as sleep was taking his omega away again, Jared asked in a low tone. “Baby? What’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes flickered open once and then closed again but Jared heard the whispered word, “Jensen.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – 

Downstairs everyone had gathered in the kitchen and Sam was leading the discussion. “Jeff, tell me one more time what happened this morning.”

Jeff stressed the story was not going to change but he recited it again. “Jared called me from the end of the drive, where it meets the highway. He told me to grab his car and get down the drive and pick him up. I was just about to make the last curve when I met Jared walking up the drive carrying the boy. I stopped, jumped out and opened the back door so he could lay the boy down in the back. Instead, he climbs in the car never letting the boy go. I sped up the drive but just as I was coming up over the ridge, I heard Jared gasp and watched him slump over. You know the rest, I parked and opened the door, Jared came to and threw me across the yard.”

Sam slapped Jeff’s arm playfully. “It wasn’t that bad, you survived.” He ducked his head and allowed the omega to continue to rub his arm where she had barely smacked him. 

Karen and Ellen had started preparations for lunch and were mumbling amongst themselves. Carl called over and asked if they needed any help, but both declined. About ten minutes later, the three at the table was alerted to the discussion between the two omegas again. “Karen, you need to tell them what you know. I wasn’t here when Jared was born. They need to hear it from you.” Karen kept shaking her head no, she just didn’t want to talk about it.

Sam, gently rose from the chair and walked over to the two. “Karen, I hate to interrupt but if you know what is going on, I’m sure the Alpha would love to have some idea. I mean I think I know, but if you can help ….?”

Karen shook her head again. “It’s nothing but old wife’s tales, there isn’t any truth to it.” 

Ellen cut her off. “That’s not what you said five minutes ago, now tell Sam what you know.”

Sam looked back at the blonde omega. “Please Karen, anything you know would be big help.”

Karen dropped the carrot back on the cutting board and wiped her hands on the dish towel. She looked at Sam and the two Alphas sitting at the table. She took a deep breath and uttered. “Ok, but please don’t laugh.” 

Karen made her way over to the table and sat down. She started her tale but never raised her eyes from the table. “The Alpha had been without a mate for about three years when Sherry showed up. She was to be the Alpha’s new omega and to have more pups for him. She had a room upstairs next to his, so she was always near and it was her job to make sure the Alpha had everything he needed. She kept his room and made sure meals were on schedule. She wasn’t in charge but the rest of us omegas always differed to her. She was nice, pretty and usually incredibly quiet but when you got to know her, oh she had a great laugh and dimples, just like her son. Her first heat didn’t take but the second did and she was thrilled. I think the Alpha was happy too. Sherry had a way of keeping everyone happy, even Jeff, Jared’s brother, came to love her in a way. He had lost his omega mother to a difficult second pregnancy when he was five, so he welcomed the attention Sherry gave him. Sherry glowed while pregnant. She would tell everyone about the son she was having and how he was going to be so special. Of course, all of us, thought she was talking like any other mother would about her baby. Alpha Jared’s birth was easy and both him and Sherry recovered quickly. The Alpha was happy. He had another son and Jeff was excited about having a brother to play with. Everything was fine for the first five or six years but when Sherry didn’t get pregnant again, the Alpha became distant and angry. He wanted more pups and more Alphas. Sherry really didn’t care she had her son and stepson; it was all she wanted. As the years passed, Alpha Padalecki grew to despise Sherry for the lack of additional heirs she failed to produce. We would find her crying about the Alpha, but she never spoke ill of the man. She was much too proud.”

Karen took a breath and looked up at everyone before going on. She turned to Ellen and asked for a glass of water, Ellen scurried over the cabinet to fill her request. “About the time Alpha Jared became a teenager, Alpha Padalecki had enough. One morning he had Sherry pack all her clothes and belongings and moved her out to the barracks. I can remember Jared crying for his momma, it broke your heart, but the Alpha was adamant, no one gets a free ride and Sherry was not pulling her weight. He kept her there, collared and chained until the end. I don’t think Jared even knew what happened to her. She wasn’t giving milk and she was past her prime for lubrication, so she worked at cleaning all the equipment day in and day out. The foremen always made lude and crude comments, but Sherry never let it get to her. She was always so much more than “just” an omega. One morning after being out there about a year, Sherry woke up coughing so hard she couldn’t get out of bed. We all asked to have Doc Beaver called. Eventually he was, a few days later. But by then it was too late, pneumonia had set up in both her lungs and all the doctor could do was make her comfortable.”

Ellen dabbed her eyes and had to take a deep breath to go along. “I asked her if she wanted to see her sons, but she said no. She wanted them to remember her as she was not like she was. It was getting near the end when she finally broke down and started crying. She was sad that she wouldn’t get to see how incredible her son would become. We all told her she would be able to see him from heaven, but she just shook her head no. We asked her what she meant, and she said that her family was special. She had birthed an Alpha unlike any Alpha we had ever seen. We just played along making her final hours happy, but now I wonder. Could she have given us what all of us had prayed so long for?”

Karen looked up at everyone and took a sip of water. “We had been praying for years for help. For god to send us someone to make things better. We prayed for a Supreme Alpha.”

Carl sat back in his chair, “You are kidding right? A Supreme Alpha, they don’t exist.” 

Jeff quieted the other Alpha. “I wouldn’t be discounting anything right now Carl.” He turned back to the omega at the end of the table. “Thank you, Karen, I know that wasn’t easy for you. Are you OK? Do you want to go to your room and rest a while?”

Karen shook her head no and went back to cleaning the carrots for the chicken soup she was fixing for the omega upstairs. Sam looked at both men and added. “The Supreme Alpha always has a True Mate, they can shift and if I remember the tales correctly, they have some kind of bond. It’s what makes each of them so much more than normal. From the way Jared acted in the car, and from what I saw when I talked to him upstairs. I can believe it. There is definitely something big going on around here.”

Upstairs Jared had not moved from his chair next to Jensen’s bed. Sam had brought up sandwiches earlier, but they laid untouched on the nightstand. He just didn’t feel like eating until he knew the boy was awake. As he watched the young man sleep, he took inventory of the beautiful omega. He knew now that true green eyes rested under the freckled eyelids and plush lips gently parted under each breath. His hair was lank and dull, but Jared new with a wash the brown hair would prove to be lighter with perhaps a few blonder highlights. His face was smooth, just like most male omegas but a few whiskers did frame his upper lips and almost had a reddish cast to them. Jared wondered if there might be some Irish in his bloodline. The fair skin certainly helped that theory. After Sam had left the food, Jared again checked the boy’s feet and saw that the red blisters had gone down and now just needed a bit more antibiotic cream. Doc Beaver had warned about a shower with the injury to Jensen’s chest, so the hand wash earlier by Jared would need to suffice for now. When Ellen had brought up the food, Jared had asked her to go through the clothes left in Jared’s old bedroom. If they were lucky, they should be just the right size for Jensen.

As Jared was tucking the covers back around the omega’s feet, the boy started moving slowly like those waking up usually do. Two blinks and a yawn later, Jensen was staring at Jared with his hand clasping the bandages on his chest. 

Jared spoke first. “Hey Jensen, don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” He slowly circled around back to the chair and sat down slowly. The need to touch the boy was almost overwhelming but the look in Jensen’s eye had him keeping his seat.

Jensen quickly glanced around the room taking in his surroundings and wincing as he moved each muscle. He looked back to Jared, opening his mouth but quickly closing it again and moving his hand to his throat. 

A small hurt sound came from the boy and Jared reacted at once. “Jensen what’s wrong? Do you hurt? Is it your throat? Can you breathe?” Both the alpha and the omega were becoming more and more upset, and neither one could answer. Jared smartly ran to door and jerked it open. “Sam!! I need you up here pronto!!” The omega quickly tried to scramble out of the bed but again his chest injury caused him to gasp and tears to start leaking from his eyes. Jared glanced back at the boy and went to yell again as Sam came through the door.

Samantha took one look at the two men, assessed the situation and started barking commands. Pointing at Jensen, “Don’t you dare get out of that bed, your hurt. Stay still.” Looking at Jared, she pushed him away from the door and bed and into the bathroom. “Do you want to give that boy a heart attack, yelling like that? Lower your voice and calm yourself down. When you have yourself together, you can come back out and see how your mate is doing.” Jared promptly plopped his butt on the toilet seat and started taking slow calming breaths just like Sam had told him.

Sam put on her best smile and walked back out into the bedroom and slowly made her way over to the bed. The boy was still uncovered but had not tried to run again. She gently pulled the blanket back up to the omega’s waist and then perched herself on the chair abandoned by Jared. The boy’s eyes were as big as saucers. He tilted his head towards the bathroom waiting for the alpha to come back out.

Sam spoke up. “Sorry about that sweetie, Jared gets excited very easily and he is very protective of you. Can you tell me why he was screaming his fool head off just a minute ago?” The omega again reached from his throat and rubbed at it. Sam asked. “Is your throat sore?” The boy’s head dropped and as he slowly nodded. “OK, did someone hit you there? Are you injured?” Jensen shook his head no but didn’t speak either. Sam pondered the situation a minute and jumped up. She crossed the room speaking to Jared as she walked back into the restroom. “Jared Padalecki, don’t you dare come out of that room until I come back, you hear me?” 

Jensen was still reeling from the omega’s entrance when he heard the Alpha mutter. “Yes, ma’am.”

A moment later the older omega walked back into the room carrying a notebook and pen. She held them up to Jensen and asked. “You can use these, right?” Jensen nodded. “Great, ok first off what’s your name?” Jensen took the offerings and slowly wrote out Jensen in a neat legible hand. “Jensen, what a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Any last name?” Jensen added – Not anymore. “OK, I can understand that, now what is the matter with your throat?”

Jensen wrote. “It hurts when I tried to talk”

Sam asked “Can you tell me why? Are you sick?”

Jensen shook his head no and wrote. “Can’t tell”

Sam’s concern was growing. “Jensen are you in some kind of trouble?” 

At that moment Jared stepped from the bathroom with both hands extended out. “Jensen your running from the cops, aren’t you?” The boy’s eyes grew large again, but he could feel there was something about this alpha was different than the ones who had treated him so bad. Jensen nodded his head yes.

Sam glanced at both boys and then asked Jared. “Since you knew that, I am going to let you tell me the story.” Jared gave her the condensed version of the morning’s run-in with the local law adding there was no way Jensen was ever going back there.

Jensen looked at the Alpha after that statement not quite understanding what was happening between them but knowing what the Alpha was saying was true. He was not going back.

Sam turned back to Jensen. “My, this has been an eventful day. Now what can you tell me about your throat?”

Jensen wrote “Don’t want to”

Sam sighed. “Jensen, we need to know, please tell us.”

Jensen looked first at Sam and then at Jared. The omega would understand but the Alpha might get angry. While he seemed so different, alphas are all the same. They normally didn’t like used goods. Jensen shook his head no, turning away from them even though his injury must have hurt him.

Sam rose from the chair and pulled Jared into the hallway. “Jared, can you give me a few minutes with the Jensen? He is obviously scared, but he might open up to a fellow omega.”

Jared was torn, he wanted to hold and comfort the boy so much, but he could feel the fear coming from Jensen in waves. And there was something else coming from the boy, it almost felt like shame. Jared ducked his head into the room quickly addressing his omega. “Jensen, please talk to Sam. We want to help, please let us.” With that, he turned quickly and walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

Jensen watched Sam come back into the room and sit back down. “Ok, Jensen he’s gone for now and there is nothing you can tell me that I haven’t heard before, so what’s going on with your throat?” Jensen still didn’t put the pen to paper. 

Sam sighed and started telling the young omega her story. “I met Jared after my alpha was killed by his beta.” Jensen’s head jerked up at the words. Sam shook her head. “I know pretty gruesome. Luckily, the police didn’t suspect me, I had been locked in my room like I was every night, so I didn’t know what had transpired. The beta told the police, someone had broken into the house and our alpha had confronted them. He has shot and dead before he hit the floor. His beta was convincing, and the house was torn up, so the police bought the story. I didn’t have anywhere to go, so I petitioned the beta for a sum to travel back to my family and get on with my life. She said no. I was mad and penniless, so I found an up-an-coming omega rights lawyer and took her to court. I didn’t think we had a chance, after all we were in Nashville, not Los Angeles, but Jared took one look at my case and said he’d take it. The day of the trial was so stressful. I testified about my life and my role as the omega and her attorney was just so nasty to me, but I tried my best. Jared have me hug and told me I did great.” She smiled then and thought she might have seen the hint of one from the boy.

“The beta took the stand and talked about how I was such a disappointment, no pups, the house always a mess and just went on and on about me until Jared stepped up to ask her his questions. He only asked her two. The first was do you feel bad about your alpha being killed. She quickly replied with a no because he was a terrible alpha. Everyone started looking murmuring then, because this was not the crying widow they were used to seeing. The second question was more direct. Jared looked her straight in the eyes and asked her how her husband died. She shook head a couple of times and Jared asked her again. How did your husband die? She stuttered out that her boyfriend had killed her alpha. Everyone gasped but she kept going. She said her boyfriend shot him while she tore up the house. Well let me tell you, the courtroom went crazy. Jared asked for the sheriff to arrest the beta and her boyfriend in the back row and then asked the judge to meet us in his chambers. After the commotion died down, Jared escorted me back to the judge’s room. Unknown to me, Jared had drawn up a conservatorship so that I would be taken care of for the rest of my life. The judge surprisingly agreed, and I received my alpha’s entire estate. I couldn’t have done it without Jared. He saved me.”

“The next week I went to work as Jared’s housekeeper but really we are more like family. I consider myself the big sister he wishes he had.” That comment did get a smile from Jensen and Sam noticed that the worry lines around the boy’s eyes were lighter than they had been. “You have yourself quite an alpha there.” Jensen looked back at Sam. “Oh don’t tell me you can’t feel the way he thinks about you. Even if I didn’t know about the bond you two share, it is written all over his face. Now there is nothing that would change the way he feels for you so please tell me about your throat.”

Jensen quickly wrote the words – ashamed, not good enough.

Sam swore. “Son-of-a-bitch, you are not responsible for what happened to you.” She thought for a moment. “If I guess, can you at least let me know if I am right?”

Jensen thought a moment and finally nodded a silent yes. “Ok, I am guessing two or maybe three deputies took several turns abusing your mouth while they took their pleasure. Am I right?” 

Jensen nodded and wrote the number two plus the sheriff. 

Sam collected herself and reigned in her anger. “Did they choke you with their hands?” Jensen nodded and wrote – a little. “So mainly with their dicks?” Jensen’s face suddenly flamed and nodded as he looked away. “Last question, I promise, did you cough up any blood?” Jensen wrote again – a little.

“Ok Jensen, I think you will be fine, I am going downstairs and make you some tea that will sooth your throat. Start with whispers and eventually the scratchiness and soreness will fade away. I’m also going to bring you some soup the ladies downstairs made especially for you. It’s to help you feel better so I want you to eat as much as you can. Now, do you need anything else before I go?”

Jensen wrote out no and Sam started out the door. Just as she disappeared, she turned back around and let the boy know. “I am going to ask Jared to give you a few minutes but don’t be surprised if the big alpha finds his way back up here again.’

Jensen thought a moment and decided maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – 

Samantha had just reached the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She continued in through the swinging door as Ellen passed her going to answer the ring. All the Alphas were seated at the table discussing what needed to be done. Sam quickly asked. ‘Jared did you fill everyone one on what happened this morning?”

Jared nodded as he rose from the chair. “Yes, I let everyone know we might have a problem with the locals.” He looked at everyone. “Jensen is my mate! He is not going anywhere.”

Jeff walked over to the agitated alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Son, we don’t know what happened.” 

Jared knocked Jeff’s hand away and went to answer but Sam beat him to it. “I do and Jared’s right, Jensen is not going back there.” Suddenly a growl could be heard coming from Jared’s vicinity. Sam walked over the alpha. “Jared, please get a hold of yourself, if you can’t keep your wolf under control, I can’t give you the details of what happened. Jensen is scared enough, he needs his alpha to be supportive and calm, OK?”

Jared was visibly struggling to reign his wolf in. “Sam, I’m trying but it is so hard, I don’t think it’s just what you found out. My wolf is going crazy.” Jared suddenly grabbed onto the counter and spoke through gritted teeth. “Some-ones’ here, I can smell them, they hurt Jensen.” The last word was more growl then letters. As he looked up, his eyes took on an inner light and began to glow.

Jeff and Carl both moved to block the door and Karen ran for the linen closet. Sam, ever practical, walked up behind Jared and smacked him in the head with an iron skillet. The Alpha’s eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down to the floor. She quickly checked his pulse and then looked up at the other two men. “Well don’t just stand there, help me get him off the floor, he won’t be out for long.”

Ellen chose that moment to come back into the kitchen. “Sirs, the sheriff is in the entryway and wants to talk to the Alpha.”

Jeff looked at the prone figure on the floor and muttered, “I had better handle this.”

Sam added. “Make it fast.”

Jeff nodded and headed through the door and down the hall. 

Sam looked at Carl and Ellen. “I guess the floor it is. Ellen can you grab me a pillow.”

Jeff quickly moved to the entryway and met the Alpha waiting for him. “Hello, I Jeff Morgan, the alpha’s second. Can I help you?”

The sheriff looked around, but everything seemed normal. “I wanted to talk to Alpha Padalecki, I hadn’t met him yet and we have had an incident down at the jail. I wanted to make him aware.”

Jeff put on his biggest smile. “Oh, but you did meet the Alpha, this morning at the end of the drive. He showed me your card.”

Sheriff Harris looked surprised. “That’s the new Alpha?”

“Yes Jared Padalecki, we came into town yesterday to take care the former alpha’s arrangements. I’m sorry to say Jared is not available right now but I can certainly give him a message if needed.”

The alpha sheriff slipped back on his hat and replied. “Just let him know, that the criminal we were chasing this morning is still at large. He could be dangerous, so if any of you all see or hear anything give the department a call.’

Jeff was reaching for the door as the sheriff finished his speech. “Yes sir, you can count on it. Thanks for stopping by and I will pass the word.”

The sheriff headed around to his car and tipped his hat just before he climbed in. Jeff closed the door thanking the powers that be that the man was gone and headed back to the kitchen. Just as he stepped in he could hear the groan and curses coming from the man on the floor.

Jared was in the process of sitting up and Carl was trying to keep him steady. “Sam, what the hell?”

Sam was holding a bag of frozen peas to spot on the back of the alpha’s head. “Sorry Jared, I didn’t think wolfing out in the kitchen was going to do anyone any good.” She looked back to Jeff. “Is the bastard gone?”

Jeff nodded. “Yeah, he just wanted to stop and let everyone know that the guy they were searching for this morning is still at large.”

Jared added. “I am going to kill him. I am going to rip off his arms and his …..”

Sam thumped the lump on his head.

“Ow, why do you keep hitting me?”

Sam came around and knelt in front of the alpha. “Because you have your priorities wrong. Your focus should be on the boy upstairs. He needs you. You are his mate. Once Jensen is sorted out, then you can go all Alpha wolf but until then, Jensen comes first.”

Jared reached out and gave the omega a quick squeeze. “Thanks, Sam. You’re right, you always keep me focused on the right things. If I can get up is it OK, if I take some food up to my mate?”

Sam nodded. “Jeff, Carl get this guy on his feet and help him upstairs. I’ll bring the soup in a little bit.”

Jeff and Carl each took an arm and helped the wobbly Alpha down the hallway and up the stairs. Jared’s size made the task even harder. All three were joking as they rounded the hallway and steered Jared into the bedroom, but there the laughter ended. Jensen was gone.

Jared pushed the other two alphas away and raised his nose in the air. He swiveled to bathroom and rushed to the door. The lock broke easily in his strong grip and he stumbled into the small room. The whimpers could clearly be heard as the door started to swing shut. Jared spied the young omega wedged between the toilet and the bathtub. He wasn’t sure how the boy was able to wedge himself into such a small space. Jared pulled the door open and let Carl and Jeff know he had Jensen and he would handle the situation. Both men let out a quick show of relief and headed back downstairs to check on the food. 

Jared closed the door again and slid down the wall opposite of Jensen in the bathroom. “Hey Jensen, can you tell me what’s going on?”

Jensen shook his head no. 

Remembering, Jared wanted to smack his own head. Jensen couldn’t speak. Jared apologized. “I’m so stupid, you are hurt and I’m asking you to talk. I know you are afraid, but the guy downstairs is gone, and I promise you he will never hurt you. I will keep you safe and you don’t have to worry about those monsters anymore.”

Jensen has kept his eyes on Jared since he came in the door and as he talked the alpha’s voice both comforted him and soothed his fears. As he finished, Jensen sniffed a few more times and slowly crawled from his hiding place. He crept across the floor, keeping one hand on his chest and crawled into the surprised Alpha’s lap. Jared wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close as Jensen’s tears cleared up and the hiccups subsided. 

They were still sitting in the bathroom when Sam brought Jensen’s dinner into the bedroom. “Jensen, Jared, where are you?”

“Sam, we are in the bathroom.” 

Sam sat the tray by the bed and eased open the door. What caught her eye was the sleepy boy wrapped in the big alpha’s arms. His head was slowly coming up from Jared’s chest and his green gaze caught her. “I’m sorry boys, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s chin around to him. “Sam brought you up some dinner. I really wish you would eat something. Do you think you can try?”

Jensen nodded yes and slowly began trying to get up. Both boys gingerly picked themselves up off the floor and followed Sam into the bedroom.

Sam turned around and looked at Jared. “How’s your head? I didn’t hit you too, hard did I?”

Jensen squeaked and went and grabbed his pen and paper. He quickly scribbled, what happened? 

Jared replied. “When the sheriff showed up, my wolf was trying to gain control. Sam smacked me with a frying pan and laid me out. She probably saved that asshole’s life.”

Jensen took it in and then slowly moved over to Jared and felt along the back of his head for the lump. He softly touched the lump and then pushed the Alpha over to the bed, pointing for him to climb in. Jared tried to laugh it off, but Jensen would not be deterred. 

Jared tried to look to Sam for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders. “Your mate wants you in bed, I would listen.”

Jared muttered to Sam. “This is all your fault.” He slowly climbed into bed and moved over so Jensen could follow him in. The omega covered him up and then reached for the cup holding the soup. As she left, Jared was repeating he was fine and Jensen was sipping his soup between shaking his head, no. When Ellen came up an hour later to grab the tray, both boys were wrapped up in each other sleeping quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – 

The next morning Jared woke refreshed to a set of bright green eyes staring straight into his. The smile broke across his face and he slowly murmured a good morning to the young omega. 

The boy responded with a slight whisper. “Good morning Alpha.” He quickly ducked his head and stared at his twisting fingers. His grip on the blanket was turning his knuckles white.

Jared gently took the boy’s hands in his own and waited for the omega to look at him. “Jensen, please none of this ‘alpha’ stuff. I’m Jared and your Jensen. No-one is measured that way in this house, Ok?” The omega looked a bit shocked but nodded. “And please only talk if you want to. I don’t want you hurting yourself. We can keep using the pen and paper for a few more days.”

Again, Jensen nodded. Jared slowly placed his arm around the omega’s shoulders happy to see him not pull away. He drew the boy into his arms never stopping his words. “Jensen, I know this is all new and it can be scary, but we are in this together. We are a team and we will work it all out. I promise.” 

Jensen looked at Jared’s face and then reached for the pen and pad. Jared wanted to look over the boy’s shoulder, but he waited patiently while the omega wrote. “What about the cops?”

Jared responded as he climbed over the boy and made his way into the bathroom. “Sam, told me you talked with her yesterday.” Jensen nodded. “I’ll get the information from her, but you don’t worry about that. I will take care of that situation. You will never have to worry about those monsters again.”

A small smile broke across Jensen’s face as he felt the words Jared spoke. He knew that Jared would do anything to make sure he was safe. He had never felt that before and both he and his wolf hummed in excitement. 

Jared finished up in the bathroom and then came out and helped Jensen clean up as best he could. He made sure the omega was wrapped back up in the blankets before he excused himself to run downstairs and get them both some breakfast. 

As he came into the kitchen, he met Sam and Jeff at the table. “Morning, I’m grabbing breakfast for the both of us. Did my clothes get cleaned for Jensen?” Jared heard a quick laugh from Jeff and saw Sam tell him to be quiet. Jared appreciated Sam’s support and asked if there anything he needed to do or know before he headed back upstairs.

Jeff didn’t know anything new, but Sam wanted to make sure Jared understood Jensen’s mindset.  
“Jared, Jensen was abused by those cops and I don’t think they were the only ones. I’m not sure how he got away but I am really glad he did. Just go slow with him OK? Oh, I’ll bring the clean clothes up in a little bit.”

Jared was juggling two plates as he stopped and looked directly at Sam. “There is nothing I will ever do to hurt Jensen. He is mine to cherish and care for. I would do anything for him.”

Sam acknowledged Jared and jumped up and gave him a quick hug. “You big softie, get upstairs, your boy is waiting.”

Jared backed out the door mouthing, my boy, as he slipped upstairs.

Across town, Sheriff Harris was having an unbelievably bad day. Not only had he cleaned out the petty cash paying for Jensen, he has lost his toy. The two deputies and sheriff had spent all day Wednesday looking for the omega, but no luck. Finally, Mathew had sent Sterling home, if anyone was going to take the fall for this it was Sterling. Mathew needed to make sure of that. All the deputy had to do was lock the boy down after all three had received their second blow jobs that day, but Sterling had wanted to sample all the goods. The deputy had made a detour into the bathroom for a quick fuck. The uppity omega had waited for Sterling to close his eyes and drop his pants and then pulled the towel dispenser off the wall and knocked the deputy out cold. The boy had even taken Sterling's boots  
.  
When Alpha Harris had learned what had happened, he had ripped all three men a new ass. The alpha knew Jensen was pretty and pretty meant money. There was a lot to be made selling the omega’s ass. The only words the alpha wanted to hear was that Jensen had been found and delivered out to the farm. A young beautiful omega like Jensen could easily bring in two thousand a night, covering his purchase price the first day. The irony didn’t stop Harris from adding up the dollars. The boy could have been his son-in-law but instead of paying for the boy to marry his daughter, the boy is going make him even richer. All that needed to be done was the omega found and made to realize running away was an unbelievably bad idea. Alpha Harris might even teach the boy that lesson himself.

Jared had decided Thursday was a great day to laze around in bed with his mate, once both had eaten breakfast and Jared cleared the plates. Jared asked Jensen what he wanted to do? Jensen thought for a few minutes and shrugged his shoulders, he really was not used to having any free time. He had always been kept terribly busy by Ben and his mate. Jared suggested bringing in a TV but a yawn from Jensen squashed that idea.

Jared spoke up. “You’re still healing Jen; I’m going to let you get some sleep.” Jensen put his hands out and gripped onto Jared holding him on the bed. “Do you want me to lay down with you?” Jensen nodded and Jared beamed. Jensen slowly poked his fingers into one of Jared’s dimples and let out a quick giggle. 

“Like those huh?” Jared asked the boy. The omega nodded and snuggled down into the blankets. Jared did the same.

As the two laid next two each other, Jared asked. “Can you feel me in your head the way I kind of feel you?” Jensen nodded yes. “It’s like there is this little ball of emotions sitting right inside my mind with Jensen’s name on it.” The omega’s eyes grew bigger and he nodded enthusiastically. “I know you’re warm, comfy and you feel safe, almost content”. Jensen smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Jared’s eyes. “I know you don’t like most people, but you are beginning to understand how I feel towards you. You are getting used to me, starting to trust me.” Jensen nodded and gripped Jared’s hand. He slowly moved it over his heart and left them both there. Jared sucked in a breath and then grinned again. “I hope you don’t mind but I would like to give you a quick kiss, is that OK?” Jensen looked up and instead of nodding, scooted forward and gave Jared a small kiss on the cheek. While Jared rubbed the spot, Jensen scooted further down into the bed and closed his eyes. The alpha watched the young boy sleep for a good fifteen minutes before his eyes slid closed too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – 

Doc Beaver came by again just before dinner to check on both of his patients. Sam ran upstairs letting both the boys know and ask Jared to come down to the kitchen.

Jared quickly asked Jensen if seeing the doctor was OK and was relieved when Jensen nodded, yes. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and followed Sam downstairs.

The doctor quickly checked the Alpha’s head and his reflexes, letting him know he was fine. As he rose to follow Sam upstairs, he could hear the low growl start coming from Jared’s throat. He slowly turned back to Jared to let him know he was only there to help. 

Jared shook his head a few times and looked back at the doctor. “I know, Doc just go and take care of Jensen. I will stay here out of the way.”

Doc nodded and followed Sam down the hall. Jared was concentrating on easing his wolf’s mind, when Jeff and Carl walked through the back door carrying groceries. Ellen and Karen quickly followed carrying a few bags themselves. Jeff quickly assessed Jared’s face and asked the others to give them a minute. 

The room cleared as Jeff sat down next to Jared. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jared took a deep breath and let Jeff in on the doctor’s visit and the problem his wolf was having. Jeff chuckled. “Son, you and your wolf are so far gone.”

Finally, Jared’s wolf met some-one who agreed with him. Jared smiled. “My wolf agrees with you. You know we can feel that Jensen is fine upstairs, but it is so hard to have anyone near my mate without me there to protect him.”

Jeff thought a moment. “I understand what you are saying, but remember that he is not alone, because if I know a certain omega that lives with you, Sam is up there keeping an eye on everything. Sometime in the future, you and your wolf may need to step up and to protect that young man, but it is not right now. So, sit back and tell me, what is the plan for you and for us?”

Jared was a bit taken aback by the turn in direction of the conversation, but his wolf slowly receded back into the depths of his mind. “Thanks man, we both needed to hear that. I am having the will read in the morning at the courthouse. After that, I will have a better idea of where all the packs assets lie, and we can make more decisions then.”

Jeff clapped his hands together and smiled. “Sounds like the start of a plan. Are you hungry?”

Jared was again taken back by Jeff’s question but did think for a minute and agreed that he could eat. Jeff yelled for the others to come back start setting the food out that had been brought in earlier. Just as the last of the plates were set, the door to the kitchen opened and Doc Beaver, Sam and Jensen slowly stepped through. 

Jared immediately came over to Jensen and asked. “Jensen, you OK?” Jensen nodded and huddled next to the alpha. “Doctor, how’s Jensen?”

The doctor turned to the Alpha. “Jensen is going to be fine, there may be a few scars from the stitched areas, but they will fade over time. His throat is a little red but by tomorrow I think all the swelling will be gone.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“No problem, Alpha. Take care of this boy, he deserves all kinds of happiness.” He turned and tipped an imaginary hat to all three ladies and replied. “I will see myself out.” He strolled out the door and down the hall to the front door.

Jared turned to Jensen and asked. “Do you want to eat with everyone?”

Jensen nodded and Jared showed him to a seat next to him. He quickly introduced everyone to the boy and Jensen shyly waved. Sam sat down next to Jensen and asked if that was OK. Jared and Jensen both nodded and then laughed at each other. That broke the tension in the room, and the food was passed around. Both alpha and omega sat close to each other throughout the meal listening to everyone but aware of the other. Conversation flowed and as Jensen saw Sam, Ellen and even Karen take part he slowly relaxed. He even answered a few questions with head nods and a quick note written on a napkin. Sam was surprised to learn Jensen was almost twenty. Jared was too but it brought out a huge dimpled smile that made Jensen smile too.

After an hour of company, Jared could see the omega was tiring. “Everyone, we are going to head back upstairs. Jensen needs to rest, and I need to make sure it happens. Good night.”

The boys headed out the door and Jensen gave a small wave to everyone as Jared led him out. Once they reached the bedroom, Jared tucked the boy in and crawled in beside him. “Tomorrow I have to run into town and take care of some business and then I’ll be right home. Sam and Jeff will be here with you the entire time, promise me you will be alright.”

Jensen whispered. “I will, promise.” 

Jared gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and gently pulled him closer. The omega cuddled up next to him and fell asleep with his head on the alpha’s chest. Jared didn’t think life could get any better.

The next morning Jared made sure Jensen was well fed and watching daytime television when he headed into town.

He stepped into Judge Sheppard’s office at precisely 10:00 am and spotted his secretary at her desk. “Good morning, I’m here for the reading of Alpha Padalecki’s will. Is the judge ready?”

“I will let the judge know you are here.” She picked up the phone and let the judge know Jared had arrived. “If you have a seat, the judge will be with you shortly.”

Jared took a seat. Twenty minutes later, the outer door opened, and an older alpha walked in and headed over to the secretary.

“Gen, be a dear and let Mark know I’m here.” Gen nodded and quickly dialed relaying the message. 

The judge’s door opened, and Judge Sheppard stepped out shaking the other alpha’s hand. “William, so good to see you. Are you ready?” Mathew nodded and led the other alpha into his chambers and closed the door.

Jared immediately jumped to his feet. “Excuse me, I had an appointment with the judge at ten.”

Gen was a bit flustered but replied. “I apologize, alpha Padalecki but there was an emergency. The judge will be with you as soon as he is done. It shouldn’t take too long.”

Just as Jared was sitting back down, the judge’s door opened again and both men emerged. The judge thanked the other man and watched him leave. The judge then turned to Jared and ushered him into his office.

Jared was back at home not quite an hour later. He was still reeling from the information he had learned from the judge. As he came through the door, he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He pushed open the door and found all four omegas at the table laughing as they ate lunch. All four looked his way and waited for Jared to say something.

“Please don’t let me stop you. I’m going to grab a plate and join you if you don’t mind.” Sam smiled and Jensen tapped the chair next to him. Karen and Ellen both took a breath and continued eating. While they knew how Jared wanted to run the pack, they were both still getting used to the big alpha.

Jensen hugged his alpha and felt his wolf whine his approval. Jared instinctively let his wolf rub his cheek over Jensen’s hair and took a huge whiff of the omega’s sweet smell. Jared’s dimples flashed and Jensen blushed to his toes.

Sam asked. “Did everything go well?” Jared nodded as he watched Jensen make him a sandwich and scoop potato salad onto his plate.

“Jensen you don’t have to serve me.” 

The omega smiled and ducked his head. “I know. I want to.”

Jared was surprised by his voice. He went to touch the boy’s neck and asked. “Your throat?’

Jensen grabbed his hand and held onto it as he replied. “My throat is good, I’m much better. Sam helped with a shower this morning and I feel so much better, promise.”

“That’s great Jen.” He gave the omega a hug minding his injuries and starting to dig into lunch. He glanced back at the omega as he chewed and then turned to other three ladies. “Once lunch is over, we will get everyone together and go over what I found out. You all are not going to believe it; I still don’t know if I do?”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – 

Everyone sitting around the table was still stunned with the news that Jared had found out from the will.

Jeff was the first to speak. “Can anything cause the will to fall through?”

Jared nodded. “If someone challenges the will or if a claim is made then it could hold up the proceeding but short of finding out I have another sibling. I will inherit the farm, the company and the thirty million dollars that goes with that.”

Jensen had sat quietly while Jared had rattled off the numbers detailing the Padalecki Company holdings and the products that had made so much money. He was lost in dark thoughts when Jared sensed his distress. 

“Jensen, what’s going on? I know you’re upset. Talk to me?” Two big green eyes peaked out from under his long hair and a quick shake of his head let Jared know he was not going to get an answer.

Jeff pulled Jared’s attention back to the will. “Son, do you know what your plans are? Are you staying, selling?”

Jared thought a moment and looked around the assembled group. “I may have inherited the name and company but all this really belongs to the pack. We are going to decide as a pack. I hope that is OK with everybody.”

He glanced around at the faces again and everyone seemed happy to be included except Jensen. Jared was going to have to find out what was going on in his omega’s head soon. “I would like you all to think about what you would like to see happen to the place and we will meet back here for dinner and discuss everything.”

Everyone agreed to the terms and started filing out of the kitchen except for Jensen and Jared. Jensen was still staring at his hands and Jared could feel the unease coming off the boy. “Jensen, baby, what is the matter. If you don’t tell me, I can’t fix it.”

The answer was short and soft. “Nothing Alpha, nothing is the matter.”

“Alpha? Jensen what is happening?”

“Jen, I was Jared at breakfast? Are you mad at me?”

Two big eyes jerked up at the question. “No Alpha, I’m not mad. I would never be upset by your decisions.”

“Jen, they are “our” decisions. I am not doing anything without you being on board.”

“But Alpha, you have the omega products company and all that money? Will I be helping supply the products your company sells? Should I move out to the warehouse? I’m sorry I forgot my place. You won’t have to worry about me….”

Jared interrupted the omega. “Whoa Jensen, where did this come from? I am not going to run this company; it was my father’s company. I would never ask an omega to do any of this. I ran away from all of this when I was eighteen and never planned to come back.” 

Jared quickly scooted his chair next to Jensen and begin cupping his cheek to look directly into the omega’s eyes. “But I’m so glad I did. If I hadn’t, I would never have met you and meeting you is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Baby, you are everything. You want to leave this place; say the word and we are gone. Nothing is as important as you. Hear me? Tell me you can feel how much I care about you, Please Jen, tell me?’

Jensen leaned into Jared’s shoulder and allowed the Alpha to wrap him up in his arms. Silently tears started streaming down Jensen’s face, but he was able to answer his mate. “I’m sorry Jared, when I heard the company name and I recognized the products, I was so sacred. I thought you might want to open it back up again.”

“Oh Jensen, I would never. Omegas are so much more then what my father thought. You are proof of that.” Slowly Jared leaned down and gave the boy a quick kiss and hug. “Feeling better?

Jensen was still choked up, so he nodded and nuzzled in closer to his Alpha. 

“If you feel up to it, I could take you a quick tour of the farm? Not the factory buildings of course but, the really nice things this land has to offer. I would love to show them to you.”

Jensen wiped at his eyes and nodded his agreement. “Let me run upstairs and grab a jacket. I’ll be right back.”

Jared watched the boy go with awe thinking he was the luckiest Alpha alive.

Sheriff Harris was down to his last idea. He had Ty run out to the farm earlier and bring in two of the hounds kept out there. Omegas could not run off but, the blue tick hounds out at the farm never had a problem finding any omega hiding on the property. Mathew knew the trail was older than the dogs were used to following but they still should be able to get them into the right vicinity. Ty had let the dogs sniff the Ackles boy’s clothes to get the scent and off they went. All Mathew and Ty had to do was keep up. 

Jared had wanted to show Jensen all the wonderful spots he had remembered from his childhood, before his mother was taken away and his home life turned miserable. He quickly hustled the boy past the warehouse and production facilities, moving out along the ridge north of the house. The first stop was just about a quarter of mile along the ridge trail where the trail widened, and the trees parted. Looking out from the ridge you could get a “bird’s eye” view of the town of Harrisburg. The church steeple, the courthouse flag and even the bank was on display. The river was hidden in its banks, but the view slipped on up all the way into the forests of Kentucky. Jensen pushed himself up under Jared’s arm and allowed the Alpha to point out of the sites they could see. Off to the east there was another ridge with the top of the house poking out. Jared started to explain who the house belonged too when Jensen stopped him.

“Jared, I know Alpha Harris’ house.” 

Jared was surprised. “You do?”

Jensen nodded and then proceeded to tell Jared about his visit to the Alpha and the deal that had been struck between Harris and his father. “I was only 15 at the time, about six months later instead of popping my knot, my birthing channel opened, and I went into my first heat. My parents freaked out and gave me to my dad’s driver. The Ackles family could never have an omega as a child.” The last sentence was said with such sadness, it broke Jared’s heart.

“Oh Jensen, I am so sorry. A person who can do that to their child should never be allowed to be parents. What happened after that? What did the driver do?”

Jensen wiped at his face and sniffed a couple of times. “Ben and his wife wanted kids but never had any, they thought I could produce pups. Ben bred me every six months when I went into heat, but it never took. Since I was defective, Ben and his wife decided the best place for me was Harrisburg. He knew the Sheriff bought omegas for the omega farm, so he took me there. I had just about convinced myself the farm was the best place for me, but when the deputy tried to fuck me, something in me snapped and I had to fight. I knocked the deputy out and ran. The next thing I remember is seeing your eyes and everything changed.”

Jared took the smaller boy into his arms and held him there. “I am so happy you didn’t give up. But no more, you will never worry about that again.”

Jensen let his Alpha comfort him for a few minutes but then pulled back. “Jared you don’t want me, I’m defective. I can’t have pups and you need a mate that can give you a family. You are so good, and kind and I’m used up and dirty.”

Jared tugged the omega back into his chest. “Don’t you say that, don’t you ever say that. You are sweet and beautiful and all mine. I get to cherish you forever. You make me complete. Even so little time together, I could not imagine you not in my life. You are a part of me.”

“But what about pups?”

“First of all, you don’t worry about that. Nothing will come between you and me. If we have pups, we do, if not there are plenty of pups out there needing good homes.”

Jensen was shaking his head. “You are too good to be true.”

Jared chuckled. “Give yourself time, it will all sink in. We are going to be so happy together. I promise to give you everything you ever wanted. Just ask.”

Jensen nodded and quickly raised up and gave him a quick kiss. “You are going to spoil me?”

Jared added. “Yes, I am, and you are going to enjoy every single minute.” The alpha drew the boy up and looked into his eyes. 

Jared slowly lowered himself down to meet the boys’ lips and started moving them slowly against Jensen’s own. It took the boy a moment to catch on but soon the omega was trying to match his mate as he allowed Jared’s tongue to tangle and slide against his own. 

After several minutes of moans and grunts, Jared pulled away and Jensen whimpered. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh God Jensen no, but if we don’t stop, I won’t be able to. I don’t want our first time to be like this. I want to take you slow and easy. Make you squirm and beg. I want to make love to you because you deserve nothing less.”

Jensen blushed to his toes. 

Jared reached up to tuck a stray hair back behind Jensen’s ears. It had come loose from his ponytail in all the excitement. “Do you know how gorgeous you are and then you go and blush. I swear Jensen I am going to lose it and cum in my pants like a teenager over you.”

Jensen knew the Alpha was close. He could feel his rock-hard erection through the man’s jeans. “Jared I can take care of that for you?” He shyly looked up through his long lashes.

“Jensen, as wonderful as that sounds, no, I can’t let you do that. You are worth so much more to me then a quick blowjob. I can keep my dick in my pants. I promise you when the time is right, I will let you do whatever you want to me.”

Jensen whispered. “Yes alpha” He batted his eyes and stepped back from Jared.

Jared whined. “You are going to kill me, but oh what a way to go.”

The alpha lunged to grab the omega, but the smaller boy slipped through his hands and fled down the trail. Jared laughed and as the boy hollered. “Tag you’re it!”

Jared yelled. “You’re on!!”

Jensen led them back down the trail zigging and zagging through the lush forest that surrounded the Padalecki home. Just as he was set to burst through the last of growth and into the backyard, a smell had him stop cold. He immediately dropped down and crouched behind an overgrown bush.

Jared quickly reached Jensen and knelt by the boy. “Jen, what’s going on? Why are you hiding?” As the last words fell from his lips, the scent hit Jared like a ton of bricks. Soon Jensen was pleading with his Alpha to calm down and stay quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – 

The dogs had tracked the omega’s scent up to the driveway and then lost it again until they had stood on the steps of the house. Now the dogs were baying and prancing letting the officers know the boy was close. All Mathew had to do was get inside the house and he felt sure that the boy would be his again. He just had to get by the two Alphas standing in his way.

“This is official police business and I need you let me by so I can search this house.”  
The Sheriff went to push by Jeff and Carl, but Jeff stopped him. “I’m sorry officer but the Alpha is not presently at home and I cannot allow you to enter without his permission or a search warrant. I’m sure you understand, I am only his second and following orders.” 

“Damn it! I’m the Sheriff around here and I need to find that escaped criminal. You need to let me in.”

Carl pipped up. “I assure you there are no criminals in this house.” Both Alphas exchanged an amused look.

Sheriff Mathew was not going to be deterred but it was a hard to think with all the barking going on. “Ty, can’t you shut those dogs up?”

“Sorry Sheriff but they got the scent, they won’t stop until they tree their prey.” Suddenly the wind shifted blowing in from the north carrying a peculiar smell past the dog’s noses. Each of the animals quieted for a moment and then jerked their leashes out of Ty’s hands and bolted around the side of the house.

All four Alphas watched the dogs take off and then looked at each other. Jeff was the first to speak. “Sheriff, those dogs had better not tear up anything, I would hate for the Harris County Police Department to have to pay for damaged property.”

The Sheriff was growing angrier by the minute. “Ty get your ass around the house and chase down those damn dogs. I can’t afford to piss off my Daddy any worse.” 

Ty nodded his head and then started around the side of the house.

Jensen had no luck in calming Jared down. Jared’s eyes had taken on a golden glow and his voice was raspy between the growls that were coming from his throat. The struggle Jared was having was evident on his face as he continued to try and reign his wolf in. Jensen was torn between whimpering in fear and trying to control his wolf. While the omega wolf couldn’t stand up to his Alpha, Jensen’s wolf wanted him to know that those men’s lives were his. He wanted to rip them limb from limb just as much as Jared’s wolf did.

Suddenly from the yard, two dogs bounded up to the men and started howling. That broke what little control Jared had. A fierce growl roared out of the Alpha as he lunged at the two smaller animals. Both dogs, tripped over themselves as they beat a hasty retreat away from the two with their tails tucked between their legs. Standing where Jared had been was now a huge wolf almost as tall as Jensen. 

Just as Ty rounded the corner of the house, he was nearly bowled over by the two dogs running back in his direction. The deputy quickly followed the animals back to the front of the house and found them jumping in his car through an open window. Ty came back up to the Sheriff and gave him a thumb’s up. The dogs were quiet and back in his custody.

The Sheriff simply shook his head, good help was so hard to find.

Along the trail, a spike of fear drove through Jensen and Jared-wolf was immediately caught off guard by the sentiment. As much as the wolf urged Jared to chase the dogs, Jared understand Jensen must come first. Jared-wolf slowly turned around to face Jensen.

The omega could feel the reassurances Jared-wolf was pushing towards. He cautiously edged towards the animal and tentatively reached out to touch it. “Jared, are you in there?”

Jared-wolf looked into his mates’ eyes and gave a quick yip.

Jensen could see the glow from Jared-wolf’s eyes was still there but under the light, Jared’s multi-colored eyes couldn’t be faked. This wolf was Jared. Jensen lightly touched the head of the animal and began scratching behind his ears. Jared-wolf continued to push through feelings of contentment to Jensen as he wagged his tail and began licking his face.

Jensen began laughing at the gesture. “Alright, no licking on the face. Ewww, dog breath.”

Jared-wolf gave a huff and sat down on his haunches so Jensen could continue stroking his fur. 

Carl let the Sheriff know he would tell the Alpha he stopped by. 

Mathew was not happy, but this fight was over. He could still win the war. “I’ll go back into town and have Judge Sheppard sign a warrant. I’ll be back.”

“Sure, thing Sheriff and if the Alpha gets back before then, I’ll have him give you a call.” Jeff responded as he made a quick wave and shut the front door. “Carl get the ladies together; we need to find Jared and Jensen right away.”

Samantha came through the kitchen hallway and saved everyone time. “Jared and Jensen just stumbled in the back door. What is going on?”

Jeff and Carl pushed their way past the omega and into the kitchen. Jared was sitting on a chair with his head pushed between his legs taking deep breaths and Jensen slowly rubbed circles on his back.

“Jared are you alright?” Jeff hesitantly asked.

Jared never raised his head but answered the Alpha. “Those are the men that hurt Jensen, I wolfed out! I couldn’t stop my wolf. I don’t think I even wanted to. All I could think about is ripping both of them to shreds but I scared Jen, and that allowed me to reign my wolf in.”

Jensen knelt in from of his mate and softly told the room. “You should have seen him, he was beautiful. I was scared at first, but he let me know it was him right away. I recognized his eyes and felt him all around me. His fur is the same color as his hair and he’s so big. I’ve never seen a wolf that big before. He kept the dogs from allowing the policemen to find us.”

Jared pulled the omega into his lap. “The wolf wasn’t happy, but you always come first. We will find a way to make sure you are safe without anyone going to jail. I may like the idea of killing those monsters but the human side of me knows there are better ways. We will come up with a plan.”

Jeff rubbed his chin and made a guess. “I guess you where the reason the dogs hightailed back around the house?”

Jensen nodded and giggled through the tears. “It was so funny. They were so scared when Jared turned. I think they wet themselves.” Everyone smiled at the joke and then really laughed when Jeff told them where the dog’s ended up. Jensen added. “I hope they peed on the backseat.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter – 17

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen causally eating dinner when the doorbell sounded. Jared’s  
Wolf came barreling up through his mind, but he was ready for him. A small growl was released before Jared let everyone know he was in control. He relayed his plan to his wolf and waited for the animal’s response. Jared could feel and see the animal pacing through his thoughts, but the wolf was going to see if the plan worked.

Jensen grabbed his alpha’s hand and looked at him. “Is your wolf on board?”

Jared nodded and then everyone got up from the table. Jeff added. “Places everyone, we all have a part to play. Let’s go.”

Jared opened the front door with a big smile plastered on his face. “Sheriff, Deputy, please won’t you come in.

Both of the policemen walked into the large house and faced the Alpha. The sheriff spoke up. “Alpha Padalecki, we have a search warrant for your home. We have reason to believe a violent criminal is on the premises and may be in hiding.”

Jared looked shocked. “In my home? When Jeff told me what was going on, I was worried. I have women here. I would never want anything to happen to them. Please look around we will cooperate in any way we can. I am only sorry I wasn’t here earlier to clear this up.”

Deputy Olsson burst in. “Wish you were too, would have saved us a trip back into town.” 

Sheriff Mathew turned to the deputy and told him to take the upstairs and he would take the downstairs. 

Jared stepped towards the staircase as the deputy did. “Jeff, why don’t you help out the sheriff down here and I’m make sure the deputy checks everything upstairs.” With that the deputy followed the Alpha up the stairs as Jeff and the sheriff disappeared into the study.

The deputy immediately wanted to take a left at the top of the stairs, but Jared let out a low growl as he suggested the south wing might be a better stop. The deputy looked once down the north hall but turned and followed the alpha towards the south wing bedrooms. 

The deputy took a quick sniff. “Alpha you have omegas up here?”

Jared turned back to the deputy. “Oh yes, we have four in the house at present. Two were part of my father’s pack and I brought my mate and my housekeeper along for the trip. They are in the blue bedroom if you would like to meet them.”

The deputy’s lustful glare couldn’t be missed. “Oh yeah, I’d love to see the omegas.” 

Jared led the officer to the blue bedroom and lightly knocked on the door. “Ladies, Sweetheart, is it Ok if me and the deputy come in?”

Jared could hear Sam answer from inside. “Yes, Alpha please come on in.”

Jared cracked the door and allowed the deputy to step inside. What he saw went straight to the deputy’s dick. Two female omegas were sitting on the bed sewing curtains and the other two were sitting with their backs to the door. Samantha slowly rose from brushing Jensen’s hair and knelt next to him on the floor. The two on the bed made similar gestures and quickly knelt.

Sam spoke. “Alpha is there something you needed?” Sam looked demurely through her lashes. The other three never took their eyes off the floor. 

Jared led the deputy up to the omegas and then stepped up beside him. “Deputy Olsson is looking for that violent criminal that escaped from the jail a few days ago. He is just checking the house to make sure he is not hiding here.” At that Karen and Ellen grabbed each other and made several mewling noises. “I’m sorry Deputy ever sense the omegas heard about the escapee they have been afraid. Ellen and Karen don’t worry. We are safe. Deputy Olsson is going to see to that aren’t your deputy?”

Ty had quit thinking with his brain the moment the red headed omega came into view. He had remembered Ellen and all the nights they had laid together. He unconsciously moved towards the omega and had almost reached her when he heard a gasp. Turning around he caught sight of two large green eyes that stopped him in his tracks. Before he could shout for back-up, Jared had grabbed the smaller man around the waist and placed a hand over his mouth. The deputy immediately started fighting the alpha until Jared growled into his ear.

“Calm down Deputy, everything is going to be alright. I’m going to remove my hand, but you will stay still and quietly listen to exactly what I have to say. Nod your head if you understand.”

The deputy suddenly stopped fighting and slowly nodded his head. Jared removed his hand and the deputy stayed quiet slowly swaying on his feet. “Deputy these ladies and my mate are beautiful creatures that are to be respected and admired. Not treated like you have treated them all your life. To correct the error of your ways, you will never ever be able to have sex with an omega again. Your cock will lay flaccid and limp. Do you hear me?” All the time an underlying growl could be heard in the Alphas’ words as he spoke.

The deputy nodded again. “Good. Also when we get back downstairs you will let the Sheriff know you have thoroughly searched the rooms upstairs but the only omegas you found were the three ladies here and my mate who you did not know. Is that clear?”

Ty started to nod but Jared interrupted him. “Say it Deputy, three ladies and my mate that you didn’t know.”

The officer parroted back. “Three ladies and your mate I didn’t know.”

“Good Deputy Olsson, now let’s get back to business.” Jared reached round and brought the deputy into the hallway leaning him up against the wall. “Deputy are you alright?” Jared plastered a concerned look on his face.

The deputy shook his head a few times and then realized he had walked out of the bedroom. “Yeah, of course, I’m fine. I’ve been working a lot of hours looking for the escapee I guess it’s catching up with me.” He gave his body one last shake had headed downstairs to meet up with his boss.

The sheriff and Jeff were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Ty did you find anything?”

Ty didn’t hesitate. “No sir. Found four omegas but they are all accounted for, three ladies and the Alpha’s mate.”

Sheriff Mathew was not happy. “Damn it. I could have sworn we would find him here. The dogs…”

Jeff cut him off. “I am sure your animals were confused. It happens but we will keep a look out for anything suspicious.”

Jared was nodding as he showed the officers the door. “Definitely, you will be the first to know. We really appreciate you coming by and checking the house.”

Sheriff Mathew tried to get a word in but before he knew it, he was out the door and it was being closed in his face. “I’m telling you Ty this just don’t make sense.”

Ty shrugged his shoulders and headed to the car. The sheriff had no choice but to follow.

Inside, the Alpha was comforting his mate as Jensen apologized for almost giving himself away. He had rushed down the stairs as soon as he heard the car pull away from the house. 

“No worries, Jen. It all worked out.” Jensen scooted closer to the alpha as Jared gently squeezed him closer. “How are the ladies?”

Jensen peeked out from under his Alpha’s arm. “Ellen was really spooked but Karen and Sam are with her. I understand how she feels that man is horrible.” 

The alpha pulled the omega tighter into his arms. “I know baby, but no omega will ever have to worry about the man again.”

Jensen shook his head and whispered. “Thank you Alpha.”

Jared, Jensen, Carl and Jeff where all in the kitchen when Sam came back in. “Karen and I finally convinced Ellen to lay down and try and get some sleep. Seeing that deputy sure did a number on her, but Jared what you did. Thank you.”

Jared looked a little sheepish. “All I did was stop a monster from hurting innocent people.”

Sam nodded but added. “Yeah you did but you also stood up for us. Karen and Ellen needed to see that all alphas are not like those that abused them. I knew there was something special about you. You did that same thing at my trial. When did you learn that you could control people?” 

“I found out by accident that I could get people to tell the truth. I confronted my college girl-friend.” Jensen suddenly took a sharp breath. The alpha placed an arm around the boy and kissed his temple. “I was working and going to school and really didn’t have much time to have a girl-friend. She got lonely one night at a party and found another alpha to keep her company. I can’t really blame her. I confronted her about it, and she denied it until I flat out told her to tell me the truth and she did. She told me she was lonely and wanted to have more fun, so she found someone else. I was as shocked as she was. I tried it out again on my college roommate when I noticed my power bar snacks had gone missing. After I point blank asked him if he ate them, he admitted it, even he was surprised. I didn’t understand it but as lawyer I thought I could use it to my advantage.”

Sam piped up. “That’s how you got my beta to confess to killing my alpha.”

Jared shook his head. “Yeah, that blew my career up and started my work on the omega rights issues. I really think I can help, especially if everyone can hear the truth.”

Jeff was still sitting silently. “OK you can make people tell the truth, but you made the deputy think something totally different, how?”

The alpha sat back and looked at everyone. “This is going to sounds nuts, but I did it the other day when I went to see about my father’s will. The judge was stalling and not wanting to set a court date, but I told him I needed one soon. Fifteen minutes later, his secretary called me with the appointment I had this morning. Most times when I was able to make last minute arrangements, I chalked it up to coincidence but now I know, it’s my wolf.”

Jensen’s eyes were drooping, and Jared could see his omega was fading fast. “Look, I know this is a lot, but I promise I have never used it to hurt anyone. Until today when I put it all together, I didn’t even know it was me. I understand this is a big responsibility, but I won’t abuse it. I have you all to make sure I am following the straight and narrow.”

Jeff looked at Sam. “Did he just give us a version of Spiderman’s with great power comes great responsibility speech?”

“I think he did.” Sam giggled. “But he’s right if anyone can stay true to themselves, I know you can Jared. I trust you to make good decisions.”

Jensen had finally slid sideways against his alpha’s shoulder. “The last decision I’m making today is taking my sleepy mate to bed. Good Night.” 

The alpha slid his arms under the sleeping boy and gently lifted him up and carried him off to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – 

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright. The sunlight was streaming in the window and falling across the omega’s eyes. He really didn’t feel like waking so early so he simply rolled over and snuggled closer to his alpha. The alpha let out a short snore and pulled the smaller omega up over his body to use a make-shift blanket. Both men let out a long sigh and drifted off again to sleep.

Downstairs the kitchen was hopping with three omegas and two alphas getting breakfast ready and sitting down for the meal. All five still seemed lost in thought going over what had happened the night before until Sam spoke up. “Carl, Ellen, Karen, I need you to tell me what you all know about the Supreme Alpha.”

Everyone looked up at Sam, but Carl spoke first. “The Supreme Alpha is nothing more than make believe. He doesn’t exist anymore then Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.”

Sam looked skeptical. “We didn’t think True Mates existed or that Jared could transform into a wolf either but are you going to deny that?”

Carl thought a moment and shook his head no. Sam looked around again and asked. “Do you know anything about them?” Ellen sent a quick glance to Karen and nodded her head towards Sam. “Tell her, Karen, every-one needs to know.”

Karen put down her fork and wiped her hands before she looked up. “It is said, that in a time of great need, the Powers That Be will send down a Supreme Alpha who with his mate will have power over all alpha, betas and omegas. No other will be able to match their power and their legacy will forever change the future.”

“That is essentially what I have heard too.” Sam added. “We have to keep what we know a secret. If news of Jared and Jensen’s abilities were to get out, it would put them in danger. Jared has already received numerous threats for his work on omega rights, I can’t imagine what the locals would do if they knew. Are we agreed?”

Everyone at the table nodded but Jeff was shaking his head. “Sorry everyone but a nod is not good enough. We need to swear an oath.” Each of the group sat up at that statement. Swearing an oath was no laughing matter. “When Jared comes down, we will each make our oath to him.” The rest of breakfast was noticeably quiet.

Alpha Harris had scheduled a meeting with the Judge that morning to decide his best course of action to gain him the Padalecki estate.

“Mark, tell me the best way to get that land and the company.”

The judge had been working hard for several days to come up with possible scenarios, but none were really working out. “I let the Padalecki boy know that the will could be contested by anyone. I would suggest you contest based on the grounds that the old Alpha had agreed to sell the land to you and died before he could.”

The alpha thought a moment. “I don’t think the kid would buy it, especially since the kid knows that his Alpha would sooner die than part with the company. Do you have anything else?”

“No Alpha, I’m sorry but the will was very professionally written and seems iron-clad. Riching’s always did do a good job.”

“Sheppard, what do I pay you for? You are useless!” The judge slumped down in his chair hoping to avoid the wrath of the alpha. “I guess I’m going to have to find a way to persuade that boy. I guess I’m going to have to make him an offer he can’t refuse.”

The judge had heard that tone too many times not to understand something bad was about to happen.

Jared slowly came awake to a tickling sensation across his lips. As he opened his eyes, he saw a few stray strands of Jensen’s hair waving in the soft breeze of the air conditioning. As they moved, they occasionally glided across Jared’s lips. Quietly the alpha reached up and moved the strands up underneath Jensen’s chin. He took a moment to take in his beautiful mate. He was losing the paleness that had been there since he arrived and was starting to take on a healthier glow. He was still too damn skinny as far as Jared was concerned but more meals like yesterday’s and that would change too. Jared soon realized that his admiration for his omega was causing another issue that would need to be addressed. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass the boy, but if he didn’t move soon, the hardness of his dick was going to be common knowledge. Jensen took that moment to shift slightly and gave Jared the out he needed. The alpha moved the boy over and shifted his body towards the edge of the bed. Making sure Jensen was still asleep, Jared rolled out of the bed and limped into the bathroom. After using the toilet, Jared turned on the water for a shower.

Even though the shower was supposed to calm the alpha down, it had the opposite effect. All Jared could picture was Jensen’s sleep tousled hair and spit slick lips as he dozed. His hands seemed to have a mind of his own as he took his dick in his left hand and started the stoking up and down slowly. His right hand pinched his nipple as his mind supplied the view of his omega spread out under him. Jared had no problem imagine sucking Jensen’s nub into his mouth. The moans were now coming from his dream and from his mouth. He moved his hand back to his entrance as he kept the strokes strong and even. As he played with his hole, he could imagine taking the time to open Jensen up on, first one, then two and finally three fingers. By this time, the strokes were coming hard and fast. Left hand working his cock and right hand working his ass, he was almost there and when his mind supplied the image of his mate’s slick dribbling off his fingers, the shout of Jensen’s name could be heard through-out the second floor. The orgasm went on and on and as Jared continued to pump this dick. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and as he reached for the towel, stopped cold. Jensen was standing in the bathroom, face red and panting with his pajama bottoms tented. As their eyes locked all Jensen could do was moan out his alpha’s name, “Jared.”

Jared was dumb-stuck. He had never seen such an amazing site. His omega hot and ready just for him. He fumbled out of the tub and over to the boy. He grabbed him around the waist and raised him up allowing the boy to place his legs firmly around this alpha’s waist. Jared went to work on Jensen’s neck, licking at the juncture to his shoulder and nipping occasionally to bring the blood to the surface. Everyone would know this boy was his. He pushed the omega up against the wall so he could hold him there. While one hand held the boy in place, the alpha used the other to plunder the boy’s pants. He found the omega’s cock and balls and started playing with them. Teasing the boy, Jensen’s pants and cries grew loader as he became more and more frustrated. 

“Alpha, please I need, need to cum. Let me cum, please.”

Jared chuckled at the boy’s insistence. “I will this one time but the next time you will be begging for hours before I left you come.”

Jensen cried. “No please Alpha. I’ll be so good for you.”

“Oh, I know baby, you will, so very, very good.” Jared continued to fondle the boy’s cock, but Jensen’s cries were becoming desperate. “Ok baby I got you.” 

Jared, still holding the boy, started stroking the omegas smaller dick. Jensen’s breathing became erratic, and just as Jared thought the boy was peaking, he gave him a command. “Cum for me baby, cum for me.”

Jensen couldn’t hold back. He pumped Jared’s fist and came so hard he nearly blacked out. The build-up was nothing compared to cuming for his alpha by his alpha’s hand. He rode the waves of the orgasm as it went on and on. As the last of the waves ebbed Jensen slumped forward into Jared’s chest.

“Oh Jen, God you are so gorgeous, all fucked out. I can’t wait to do this again.” Jensen tried to raise his head up to answer but settled for a hum of approval with a dopey grin plastered across his face. Jared carefully settled the omega on the edge of the tub and proceeded to wash the boy. As Jared washed, Jensen settled into the crook of his arm and allowed his alpha to do whatever he wished. When done, Jared carried the boy back into the bedroom and carefully laid him back down.

“You rest here for a bit. I’m going to run downstairs and grab some breakfast or lunch depending on the time.” His omega merely nodded his head and snuggled into Jared’s pillow. Jared couldn’t resist a quick kiss on the cheek as he rose to run downstairs.

Whistling could be heard coming down the hallway as Jared made his way into the kitchen. He pushed open the door and said hello to all and headed towards the refrigerator.

Karen quickly pushed up from her chair. “Alpha, please what can I get you?”

“Karen, we talked about this, I’m just Jared. I would appreciate it if you called me by my given name.”

The omega nodded and quietly whispered. “Jared what would you like to eat?”

The clock on the wall said 11:00 am so Jared decided lunch was the best bet. “Could you make some lunch for Jensen and me? I want to lounge around today so something that’s not too messy that we can eat in bed.”

After looking over the contents, Karen set to work. About that time, Jeff and Carl walked in the back door.

“Hey Jeff, Carl, how goes things?”

Jeff rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and motioned for Jared to take a seat. “Carl and I were out checking the buildings. The warehouse looks sound except for the roof but I’d like an electrician to look over everything before we used it. The barracks need major renovations before anything can be done with them. Everything is either not up to current code or never was to begin with.”

Jared cut in. “Jeff, I’m not re-opening the business. You know that, what are you getting at?” 

Carl coughed a few times and then spoke up. “You know the other night you asked us to try and come up with something to do with the money.” Jared nodded. “Well, we thought we could make the estate a refuge for omegas. Those that didn’t have homes or families, somewhere where omegas could go and not worry about what might happen to them.”

Jared’s dimples where on full display. “Oh my God guys!! That is a perfect idea. We could take care of them, teach them job skills and this will tie in great with my work for omega rights.” The alpha couldn’t hold it in any longer and jumped up giving both Carl and Jeff huge hugs. “What we do here is going to help so many. I have to go to tell Jensen.” With that he turned to dart out of the kitchen before Jeff hollered for him to come back.

“Jared don’t forget your lunch.” The man chuckled.

Jared turned, picked up his food, hugged Karen and raced out the door.

Jensen was allowing the waves of contentment flow over him after this Alpha had tucked him into bed. He had never felt so safe and so happy. All his life, he had been measured against his older brother and then after he presented everything fell apart. Once his parents had given him away, he had decided he would consider himself an orphan. He honestly believed he would never find a family again but here he was safe in the arms of the most amazing alpha. 

He felt Jared was happy and he thought possibly talking to someone. The distinct presence of Jared in his mind was getting familiar and if Jensen concentrated, he could almost make out words from the happy sensations coming off Jared. Occasionally he could feel his wolf wander through his thoughts and in most cases approve of his interactions with his Alpha. He did know that his wolf was wanting to be claimed and the need for his alpha as seeping into Jensen’s thoughts. Jensen understood Jared taking it slow, but his wolf was growing restless. Jensen did his best to calm the animal’s thoughts, but Jensen and his wolf could only be put off for so long.

Jared came bustling through the door juggling plates and wearing a huge grin. Jensen quickly sat up in bed and made room for his alpha. Lunch was served.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – 

After lunch, Jared had taken his omega on the tour of the facilities his father had built. Jared explained what the family business had been and how Jared had made the break with his family when he left for college. Finally, he was able to share the preliminary plans that Jeff and Carl had come up with for helping omegas. Jensen’s eye was alight with the possibilities with all the good that the facility could provide. Jared also gave him a run-down of his work with omega rights and the hope that he could meld the farm and his work together. 

Jensen was quick to give Jared a deep long kiss and place a few love bites along his neck to help show his alpha how happy he was. Jared was starting to push his omega down against an old table when he heard Jeff yelling.

“Jared, Jensen, Dinner time! Come and get it!’

Jensen smiled up at his Alpha and shyly said. “Alpha, I think we are being called.”

Jared took in his omega’s kissed swollen lips and his husky voice and almost couldn’t stop himself. The alpha slowly stepped away from the boy and tried to get his breathing under control. “Jensen what you do to me. We need to walk back slowly to let me get my dick back under control.” He rubbed his hand across the front of his jeans to reposition himself. 

Jensen regained his feet and slowly started walking away from his Alpha. Jared and his wolf both could see the intentional sway of the omega’s hips as he moved and the flip of his hair exposing his neck. Both Jared and his wolf growled low. The boy giggled understanding what he was doing to his alpha and continued to saunter out of the warehouse.

When the boys walked into the kitchen the lightness of the afternoon disappeared. The entire pack was assembled in the kitchen lined up against the counter. 

Jared immediately pushed Jensen behind him. “Jeff, what’s going on? Did something happen?”

Jeff walked up to the alpha. “Jared, we are invoking the pack oath.”

Jared shook his head bewildered. “Jeff that hasn’t been done in over a hundred years, why would you all even think of that?”

Now knowing what was wrong, Jensen spoke up. “Jared what is Jeff talking about?”

Jared pulled the omega into his arms. “Back in the old days, pack members were made to swear a blood oath to their pack alpha. Supposedly the mixing of the blood made it impossible for pack members to do the alpha any harm. This saved the pack from in-fighting once a pack alpha was chosen. But no-one does this anymore, no-one even believes it will work.”

Sam stepped forward. “Why don’t we all have a seat and we will explain why we think this is so important. Please Jared hear us out.”

Jared nodded and everyone took what had become their seats at the kitchen table. Meals were never the formal affairs they had been before the old alpha died and the dining room was now rarely used. The kitchen table could fit the seven comfortably and everyone sat. 

Jeff started. “Jared, since you met Jensen you have to realize that something special is going on.”

Jared nodded and added. “Right we are True Mates, I know it is not something that happens a lot but it’s true. And as unbelievable as it sounds, it seems we both have wolves and I have even shifted. Wow! That sounds so weird to say.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Jensen slowly leaned into his alpha and Jared pulled the omega to him and kissed him quickly. 

Sam cut in. “That brings us to the real reason we are asking to invoke the oath. We think, no we are sure Jared you are the Supreme Alpha.”

Jared looked at each of the faces sitting at the table. They were serious. “Are you all pulling my leg? Supreme Alpha? There has never been a proven case of that happening ever. It’s nothing more than a myth.”

Sam was shaking her head. “We said the same thing about True Mates and about your wolves but you and Jensen both just admitted it was true.”

Jeff joined the conversation. “Jared, Son, what I have seen you do. I feel in my bones you are the Supreme Alpha. How else do you explain the abilities you have over others, even alphas? I have seen many things in my life and been all over the world and never have I seen an alpha able to control another alpha like you can. You made that deputy believe something he didn’t even see. You have a wolf just like your mate does. How else would you explain it? 

Jared looked at Jensen, lost for something to say.

Everyone was surprised when Ellen spoke up. “Alpha, your mother always knew you were special, I believe she knew what you would become. She knew that she had given birth to our Supreme Alpha.” 

Karen took Ellen’s hand and nodded in agreement. “I agree Alpha, your mother always knew.”

Jensen looked up at Jared. “Jared say something please.”

Jared was still in some denial but could understand the logic his pack was getting at. He glanced down at his omega. “We don’t if what you say is true, but you all make a strong argument. Why do you want the oath?”

Carl answered this one. “Alpha, you know the type of people around here. If someone were to find out what you could do, you and your mate would be in terrible danger. I know Alpha Harris alone would consider you a threat. This way with the oath, we don’t have to worry about slipping up and letting something out that might lead anyone back to you or your mate.”

Jared heard the breath Jensen sucked in while Carl was talking. “Jen, hey it’s ok. No-one is going to find out?” He looked back over the group and realized their resolve. “If you all you are sure about this, we will do the oath. I won’t let anything happen any of you or to Jensen.”

Jeff clapped him on the shoulder and rose to grab the knife and bowl from the sideboard. When he brought them back to the table, Jensen gasped at the glint of the silver knife Jeff placed on the table. The towel used to carry the knife was placed next to it.

Jensen paled. “It’s a silver, Jared.” 

“What the hell, Jeff? Where did you get a silver knife?” 

Carl answered. “It was your father’s Jared.”

Jared was rising and pulling Jensen with him. “No, I am not making anyone touch that thing. A cut is bad enough but silver will burn and scar. No, it’s not happening.”

Ellen slowly stood and looked at Jared. “Alpha, this won’t be the first time we have felt the sting of that knife, but it will be the first time I am doing it voluntarily.” She unbuttoned the sleeve on her blouse and pulled it back to reveal her forearm. There on here arm were at least a dozen old faded white scars.”

Jared looked at the scars and then watched as Karen stood and showed off her own scarred forearm. The alpha bolted from the room and raced for the bathroom barely making it in time as his stomach rolled and what was left of lunch came back up. When Jared’s stomach finally calmed, he was able to lift his head and catch his mate’s eyes in the mirror over the sink. Jensen quickly grabbed the hand towel, running it under the faucet and wiping off his alpha’s face. 

“Alpha are you OK? Are you done?” Jared nodded. “Let me help you up and I will get this all cleaned up.” Jensen helped pulled his mate up, flushed the toilet and then sat Jared down on the lid. Jensen slowly used the towel to clean up his alpha as best he could and then knelt in front of his mate. 

Jared looked at his omega. “I didn’t know about the torture. I mean I knew what my Alpha was doing to the omegas and how he took advantage of his pack but intentionally cutting them with silver? I didn’t know.” Jared’s head fell onto Jensen’s shoulder and then the tears started. Jensen held him as he let his alpha cry out his shock and the shame of his father.

The omega gave his mate about ten minutes to let it all out and then pulled his alpha’s head up to look his mate in the eye. “Alpha, no-one here blames you for what your father did. I have talked with Karen and Ellen and they know you are an alpha to be proud of. Samantha loves you like a brother and will follow you anywhere. This is not your fault. The alphas around here have been using silver to punish omegas for years. Hopefully, with the pack’s help we can change that?’

Jared sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Jen please tell me that never happened to you?”

Jensen silently stood up and lowered his jeans as he turned around. Along the back of his left thigh were six long thin white scars. “I was punished each time I didn’t conceive. I know the alpha thought he was hurting me but in reality, I am happy for of these scars. It means I didn’t bring an innocent child into that awful home.” A low growl erupted from Jared and Jen quickly re-dressed and turned to his alpha. “No! don’t be upset, without living through that I wouldn’t be here. Having you makes it all worthwhile.” The omega leaned down and kissed his alpha’s cheek. “Brush your teeth and I will give you lots more kisses.”

Jared wrapped his arms around his mate and lifted him off the floor as he stood back up. “Go tell everyone I’ll be back in five, I’m going to brush my teeth.” He kissed his omega’s forehead and slapped his ass as he headed down the hall to the kitchen. Jared jogged upstairs to finish cleaning up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – 

When Jared came back downstairs each pack member was standing on the far side of the table all with their forearms bare. Jeff used the towel to pick up the knife and gave the covered cutlery to the Alpha.

Jared accepted the knife and then looked at his friend. “Someone tell me what to do. How does this work?”

Jeff looked at Sam and she nodded for Jeff to continue. “Alpha take the knife and make a cut on your arm and then on each of ours. We will clasp forearms mixing the blood and recite our oath to you. Once we finish use your alpha voice to accept our vow. You can start with me.”

Jared stepped up to his fellow alpha and slid the knife along the man’s forearm. Jeff hissed in pain as the silver and the knife bit into his skin. Jared then did the same to his own arm. 

As the blood welled up, Jeff spoke. “I swear I will never do or say anything to give away the knowledge of you being a Supreme Alpha, your shifting ability or yours and Jensen’s relationship.”

When Jeff finished, Jared added, “I accept your vow.” A low growl rumbled from his throat. Once finished Jared watched the cut on Jeff’s arm seal shut and the man slightly wobble. Jared helped Jeff sit down pushed his head down between his knees. “Jeff you OK? Are you going to faint?”

Jeff shook his head a few times and then laughed. “Wow, son you really pack a punch. I felt that all the way down to my toes. Ladies, I would advise you sit down so you don’t fall down. Jared if you didn’t believe it before, believe it now. You are a Supreme Alpha. You have the power to influence anyone including other alphas and I can’t wait to see you in wolf form, hell both of you in wolf form.”

Jared and Jensen shared a look and Jensen instinctively went to his mate and Jared hugged him close. Jared carefully laid the knife on the table to keep it away from his mate. Jensen grabbed another towel from the counter to tend to Jared’s cut when everyone noticed the alpha’s arm. The cut was gone, no blood, no scar, nothing. Jensen looked at his mate. “Jared your arm is healed and there’s no scar?”

Jared looked down and rubbed his thumb over where the cut had been. “I don’t understand?”

Sam spoke first. “The Supreme Alpha is immune to silver and heals quickly. All the old stories are true. Jared you should be able to touch the knife and it will not hurt you.”

Jensen saw Jared reaching for the knife and stopped him. “Should be able to touch is different then can touch it. Jared are you sure?”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders. “Never know until we try.” He quickly grabbed the knife and waited for the burn. It never happened. “I can handle silver. It just feels like any other metal.”

Carl walked up to Jared and held out his arm. “Alpha please allow me to make my vow. It is an honor to be part of your pack.”

Jared looked at Carl, then the knife and motioned for the alpha to sit down. The cuts were made, and the vow recited. As Jared accepted the oath, Carl swayed in his seat. Jeff’s arm shot out to steady the alpha and keep him seated. Carl swore under his breath and eventually laid his head down on the table till the room quit spinning. 

“Ladies, considering what the oath did to Jeff and Carl, can we take this into the library and perhaps use the coaches there?”

Everyone agreed and trouped into the library. Sam held out her arm and Jared again made the cuts and listened to Sam’s vow. Once the oath was sealed, Sam’s eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted dead away. Jeff cradled her and after a few moments she came to and let everyone know she was alright.

Carl held Karen and Jensen held Ellen as they both collapsed after their vows. If took a bit longer for Karen to come around then Ellen but both were fine after about twenty minutes. 

Once the ladies started talking about getting dinner on the table, Jensen walked up to Jared. “Alpha, I need to make my vow.”

Jared had already put the knife away wrapped in a towel in one of the library’s desk drawers. “No Jen. I won’t hurt you.”

“But Jared I could tell somebody. I can’t put you in danger.”

Jared walked up to his omega. “Sweetheart, you don’t understand, I can’t hurt you. I don’t have it in me and besides that, my wolf is not going to allow it to happen. He is letting me know that loud and clear.” Jared kissed Jensen deeply and allowed the boy to melt into his arms. The alpha’s tongue slowly lapped at the boy’s lips until they opened and allowed him inside. Both of their tongues tangled together as Jared gently pulled the boy onto his lap as he sat down on the closest couch. As their bulges rubbed against each other, the kissing became more intense and they finally had to break apart just to breathe. 

“Jensen if we don’t stop.”

“Alpha don’t stop please, I need you. My wolf needs you.”

Suddenly they both were caught off guard as Sam yelled into the room. “Hey guys, food is on the table.” 

Jared was cock-blocked for the second time that day and both he and his wolf were not happy. “Be there in a minute, Sam! Jen and I need a minute.”

Sam had the decency to pause and understand what she had walked in on. “Sorry boys, take your time, we will be in the kitchen.”

Jensen started giggling and then all out laughing. “We can’t catch a break today. Come on Alpha let’s go eat and then the rest of the night is ours.”

Jared grumbled but then his stomach rumbled loud enough for Jensen to hear. “You’re hungry. Let’s get you some food and then I promise you after that no more interruptions.”

Jared grabbed the omega by the waist threw him over his shoulder and headed out of the library. “Damn right no more interruptions!”

Dinner was a casual affair as usual. The ladies had put together a pot roast with all the trimmings including mashed potatoes and carrots. Sam had even pulled out her mother’s recipe for pumpkin pie. Jeff let everyone know that he had supplied the whipped topping for the dessert.  
As everyone was finishing their pie and coffee, Jared spoke up. “So, tell me everything you know about what the Supreme Alpha is supposed to be capable of.”

Jensen looked around at everyone. “I had never even heard of it so I would love to know what my Alpha can do.” He grinned up at his mate as his green eyes danced.

Sam spoke first. “Well, I don’t know a lot, but the Supreme Alpha comes at times when he is needed. There is something in the world that needs fixing and it is his job to do it. He always has his true mate by his side and if I remember right, they are far stronger together then apart. The Alpha has immunity to silver, can shift into a wolf form like the old days, heals really fast and then usually has other special abilities that are unique to each Supreme Alpha.”

Jeff added. “I would say your ability to influence others especially other alphas would fall under that category. The Supreme Alpha back during the Crusades was said to be able to talk to the spirits of his ancestors. I don’t know if that is true?”

Ellen quickly joined in. “Remember the Supreme Alpha Alexander? He was the fiercest warrior ever known. He united whole continents under his leadership and died because he lost his mate. The stories say he and his omega were invincible in battle and only by treachery was his mate killed.” 

Karen usually didn’t say much but she wanted to add to the excitement. “Some stories say that the Supreme Alpha and his true mate can talk to each other without saying a word. They can speak to each other mind to mind.”

The omega’s eyes grew large at what Karen said. Even now if he concentrated on the growing ball of energy in his mind he associated with his alpha, Jensen could tell what his alpha was thinking. Glancing over at Jared, Jensen thought Jared was coming to the same conclusion.

Carl had been quietly listening to everyone but did have something to add. “Everything you all have talked about I’ve heard but what about the Supreme Alpha’s strength and speed?”

“All alphas are faster and stronger than betas and omegas.” Jared supplied. That’s just biology.

Carl shook his head. “No alpha, the Supreme Alpha is stronger than ten men and can run as fast as a horse at full speed. He and his wolf are one and when they join, they are unstoppable. Your wolf will be much larger than a normal size wolf. The stories say much bigger but not exactly how big.”

The giggling coming from the omega was becoming contagious as everyone looked his way. “My alpha is already large and eats like a horse and I can verify his wolf is as tall as me.” He smiled and continued. “Everything about my alpha is big!” Everyone realized the innuendo and joined in on the good-humored fun.

Carl finished his comment a few minutes later when he added. “Jensen, your wolf will be big too. Not like your alpha’s but still big.” That quieted the omega quickly.

Jared bumped shoulders with the boy. “Not so funny now is it Jen.” Jensen glanced up at the alpha but his dimples where out in full force and all Jensen could do was blush down to his toes.

Jared followed Jensen upstairs after the group had decided to turn in for the night. Everyone had sit around the table for hours thinking up all the possibilities of the Supreme Alpha. Jared had secretly wished that he might be able to fly but doubted that he could, none of the stories had ever discussed it. Oh well, he thought, everything else sounded very cool. 

He had a difficult time thinking that he was chosen for such an important role but one look at his mate made him realize why he had been called to fight. He slipped his arms around his mate after he shut the bedroom door and leaned into Jensen’s ear.

“Jen, I have waited all day to be alone with you.”

Jensen turned in his alpha’s arms and peered up into his eyes. “Alpha there aren’t any interruptions up here.” He slowly smiled and lowered his lashes.

Jared pulled the omega’s lips to his and started his attack. He nipped and licked at the boy’s mouth and slowly sucked his full bottom lip between his teeth. Jensen let out a moan as Jared’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth and lapped at its roof.

Jensen felt himself melting against his mate as Jared moved away from his mouth and down his neck.

“Baby, let’s get out of these clothes so I can show you how much you mean to me.” Jensen nodded and started undressing quickly. 

Jared reached out for his hand and stopped him. “Let me Sweetheart, I want to take my time.” He backed Jensen up to the bed and lowered him carefully down. He reached for his shoes and socks and dropped them at the side of the bed. Then he unbuttoned the omega’s shirt and peeled it off his shoulders. As Jensen’s panting was getting louder Jared unbuckled the boy’s jeans and slid them down his slender hips. “Jesus, Jen you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

Jensen blushed so prettily and added. “Alpha, I’m the lucky one. I don’t deserve you, but I don’t think I can live without you.”

Jared shook his head no. “Jen, don’t say that. We belong together, two bodies, one soul.”

Jared again looked at the gorgeous boy. Jensen was tall for an omega and Jared thought he might have a few more inches in him before he finished. He would never be as muscular as an alpha, but he was lean and defined. His chiseled jaw line set off his bright green eyes and long think lashes. His shoulder length blond hair fanned out around his head as he thrashed from Jared’s attention.

“Alpha, please can I help you out of your clothes?” 

Jared said no and quickly stripped and fell on the bed beside his mate. “Jensen, what do you want me to do?”

“Nothing Sweetheart, I’m going to take such good care of you.” Jared could feel his hard dick begin to throb as he slowly stroked his hand up and down his omega’s thighs. Jensen’s dick was hard and dripping against his stomach. Jared dipped down and lapped at the pre-cum to taste his mate.

The omega squirmed under the alpha’s tongue and began to plead with his alpha to hurry up. “No baby, I told you. I am going to take as much time as I want.” Jensen whimpered and squirmed not believing he could last much longer. “Easy Jen, I got you and you are going to feel so good.”

“Kiss me Alpha, please.”

Jared couldn’t resist his mate’s plea. “Anytime Baby, all you have to do is ask.” He quickly plundered the young man’s mouth and moved up his jaw to his ear lobe. “Jen, do you want me inside you?”

Jensen shook his head yes, violently and started rubbing his cock against his Alpha’s thigh. 

“Sure, thing Sweetheart.” Jared continued to kiss and lick at Jensen’s as his fingers slowly moved lower over the omega’s cock and back behind his balls. The alpha carefully circled his omega’s hole and slowly pushed in one finger. Jensen’s natural lubrication allowed Jared to enter his mate with no pain and quickly find the little bundle of nerves that would make Jensen go crazy.

When Jared stroked across Jensen’s prostate, the omega keened and nearly jackknifed off the bed. The omega screamed out his mate name and then grabbed Jared’s face and told him to do that again. Jared chuckled. “Looks like my mate is going to be a very pushy bottom.” Jensen grabbed the alpha’s arms and humped his alpha as Jared continued to push his finger in and out. 

“More please,” Jensen panted. Jared added a second finger and then wrapped his other hand around the omegas dick. As his fingers fucked Jensen’s asshole and his hand jacked his dick, the boy turned pleading eyes to his Alpha.

“Ok Baby, that’s enough for tonight. Cum for your alpha.” Suddenly, the omegas’ dick spurted, and stars exploded behind the boy’s eyes. The orgasm seemed to go on forever as white ropes splattered across his belly and Jared’s hands. It was long moments before Jensen’s breathing began to return to normal and Jared grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom to help his mate clean up. After, Jared threw the towel back towards the bathroom, he turned to mate. “How did that feel?”

“Jared, I never knew it could feel so good. You are amazing.” 

“Baby we are only scratching the surface.” He slowly lowered his head and kissed his mate long and slowly. 

As they made out, Jensen felt his mate’s still hard dick and decided he could take care of that. The omega scooted down the bed, never taking his eyes off his alpha. 

Jared reached for Jen to stop what he was doing. “Jen you don’t have to do anything.”

“I know Alpha, I want to, let me, please.” Jared laid back against the pillows and continued to watch the boy.

Jensen began by licking the tip of Jared’s dick, playing with the slit has he fondled his balls. He could hear this alpha’s breathing pick up as he slowly began taking the cock all the way into his mouth. Jared was large and it would take practice, but Jensen promised himself, he would learn to deep-throat his mate. But for now, he jacked the cock with one hand as he bobbed up and down taking as much of his mate as he could. When Jared’s breathing turned to moans and pants, Jensen started humming around the dick. Jared tried to warn the boy, but Jensen was determined. Jared shot off inside his mate’s mouth and watched him swallow every drop, even licking the head to make sure it was clean.

“Jesus Jen, that was amazing. Thank you.” He pulled the boy up next to him and leaned down to give him another kiss. 

Jensen leaned back. “Jared, are you sure? I swallowed.”

“Oh baby, I’m very sure.” The alpha licked his taste out of his mate’s mouth and then pulled him closer. “Tired Baby?”

Jensen nodded so Jared pulled up the blankets. They snuggled up next to each other and quickly fell off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – 

Monday dawned bright and clear and crisp. The fall season was making itself known in the hills and hollers of northern Tennessee. When Jared rolled out of bed, he could still see the fog rising from the river channel on the other side of the valley. He decided to let his mate sleep a little longer and quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

The hub of all the recent activity had been the kitchen and that is where Jared found the rest of his pack. Ellen and Karen were putting the finishing touches on a huge country breakfast including country ham and biscuits and gravy. 

Everyone looked up when the alpha entered the room. “Morning, everyone.”

Each pack member replied in turn and Sam gave him a huge hug. “That smile you are wearing looks good on you Jared. It needs to stay there.”

Jared squeezed the omega back and replied. “I’m so happy Sam. I didn’t know I could feel this way. I had no idea what would happen when I returned home but it’s the best damn thing that ever happened. Finding Jensen, fixing up the farm and helping omegas, it’s a dream come true.” He started to add more but a tickle in his mind had him focus on the part of his brain that belonged to his mate. “Hold on a second, Sam. I need to let Jen know I’m down here.” He pushed through the kitchen door and headed towards the stairs. 

As he started climbing, he caught sight of his mate coming around the corner towards the steps. “Down here Sweetheart. I was going to let you sleep in.”

Jensen was still rubbing his face as he made his way down the steps. “I didn’t like sleeping alone.” He stopped a few steps above his mate and leaned forward and kissed him. “Wow, this is different, I like seeing you eye to eye.”

Jared grabbed the boy by the waist and swung him down to floor. “Don’t get used to it, short stuff.” 

Jensen playfully punched his alpha in the arm and complained about the short joke. “I’m still growing, I could get taller than you.” Both knew it wasn’t going to happen, but Jared simply laughed and grabbed the omega for another kiss. 

As both were enjoying the friction of the lips and cocks rubbing against each other, the sounds of the kitchen drifted towards. “Alpha, everyone is in the other room.”

“I know baby, but you taste so good.” About that time, the alpha’s stomach let out a growl and Jensen burst out laughing.

“Jared, turn around and get your butt into the kitchen. Sounds like you need to eat.”

Jared gave his mate one more kiss and pushed him along in front of him towards the food. As both boys took their seats, they joined in passing and sampling all the amazing breakfast selections.

Conversation was lively as the each of the pack were putting in their requests for the weekly grocery run. Carl agreed to drive the ladies over to Carrollton so that they could shop at the Costco since the pack was growing. Jared made sure that the account was still open and gave Carl the card to get everyone in.

The boys waved good-bye to the Carl, Karen and Ellen as they walked towards the warehouse behind the house. Jared was nervous to show Jensen what his father had done but knew he needed to. He was not keeping any secrets from his mate.

Jared carefully unlocked the factory door and led Jensen inside. “I wasn’t in here very often but when I was it made me so uncomfortable.”

Jensen walked over to the milking machine and tried to understand how it worked. “I’ve seen cows on milking machines before but how were the omegas hooked up?”

Jared followed him over. “See these sets of four chairs all facing each other?” Jensen nodded. “Each omega took a seat and then the suction cups were hooked up to their breasts. Since a cow milking machine uses eight suckers, Dad could use the same system. We just had to turn the suction way down. If not, it would have injured the omegas.” Jared pointed out six separate pods arranged in a circle around the milking machine. “Dad’s crew milked 30 omegas at a time, usually at least twice or three times a day depending on demand.”

Jensen was still having a difficult time understanding all this. He wondered back over to Jared and followed him along as he continued the tour. The alpha pointed out the storage tank and then the quality lab center where the milk was tested before it was shipped out.

“Jared, omegas don’t create milk until they are pregnant. How did the alpha get around that?”

Jared lowered his head in shame. “He didn’t, once an omega entered the pack, they were impregnated. The baby was adopted out and the omega never stopped producing. Dad even made money off the children. I don’t know what happened to the omegas who grew too old to produce milk anymore.”

Jensen leaned in and placed his arms around his mate. “Jared, I’m so sorry you grew up around this. But this isn’t you. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

The alpha pulled his mate into his arms. “Thank you for saying that Jen, but I feel I have a lifetime to make up for. I am going to try so hard to do right by the omegas we bring here. I want them to be happy and feel safe here.”

Jensen looked deep into his alpha’s eyes. “I believe in you Jared. You will make a huge difference in so many lives. Not just the omegas we bring here but for omegas everywhere. I’m sure of it.”

Jared leaned down and captured this mates’ lips. Their arms slid around each other as their kissing became more passionate and their combined moans grew loader.

Panting Jensen pulled back. “Alpha, not here. I want you but not here.”

Jared nodded and started heading back the way they came. Jensen looked back over his shoulder at a set of double doors next to the lab. “Jared can we get out that way?” Pointing over to the doors.

Jared shook his head. “No Jen. I won’t take you back there. That’s where the omegas where milked for their lubrication and the ones in heat were kept. I wouldn’t even go in there when I lived here.”

Jensen shuddered and followed his mate back out the front door. He never wanted to think about what took place there.

Both boys found Jeff and Samantha sitting at the kitchen table when they walked back in. 

Samantha quickly moved her hands away from Jeff and hid them in her lap. She didn’t fool Jared or Jensen.

“Hey boys, how was your walk?” 

Jared smiled at the omega and then at Jeff. “Our walk was great but seeing you two together is even better.” 

Jensen walked up beside his mate. “Sam, you don’t have to hide.”

Jeff spoke up. “Jared, we didn’t want to say anything until everything is settled but that may take a while so…..”

Jared cut him off. “I’m happy for both of you. You two have been dancing around each other for years. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.” His dimples were on full view.

Sam jumped up and gave each of the boys a big hug and Jeff stood too. “Alpha, I would like permission to take Sam as my mate.”

Jared realized the seriousness of the question and looked Jeff up and down before turning to Sam. “Sam doesn’t need my permission to make a decision concerning her life, feel free to ask her yourself.”

Jeff nodded, pleased with Jared’s answer. He walked around the table and knelt in front of the pretty omega. “Sam will you have me as your mate?”

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and through her arms around Jeff’s neck. “Yes, Yes I want to be your mate!”

Everyone dissolved in hugs and back slaps when the doorbell suddenly rang. Jared left Jensen hugging Sam as he went to answer it.

On the other side of the door was Doc Beaver. “Hello Alpha, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop in and check on my patient, if that is OK.”

“Sure Doc, come on in. We are all in the kitchen.” 

Once the doctor made it to the kitchen, heard the news and congratulated the couple, he turned to Jensen. “Son, I would like to look at those stitches I put in. I’m thinking they should be about due to come out.”

Jensen quickly glanced at Jared for assurance and the alpha took his hand. “Sure, Doc that would be great. Do you want to go upstairs? We have a bathroom in our bedroom.”

The doctor agreed and followed the omega as he exited the kitchen. Jared wanted to follow, fought his wolf and let his omega take the lead. He glanced at Jeff and Sam. “Wow, my wolf really doesn’t like Jen going off with that doctor.”

Sam laughed a bit. “Do I need to grab the frying pan again?”

Jared smiled. “No, the doctor is familiar now and a beta. I can control my wolf.”

Jeff laughed this time. “Sure Jared, you just keep telling yourself that.”

Doc Beaver followed the omega into his bedroom and watched Jensen take a seat at the desk. “Son can you take your shirt off?”

Jensen nodded and removed the t-shirt he had picked out that morning.

“So, have you had any soreness on your chest or in your throat?

Jensen looked everywhere but at the doctor when he answered. “My throat hurt for a few days, but it’s OK now. The stitches have been itching but not really hurting.”

Doc leaned in closer to inspect his work on Jensen’s chest. “That’s a good sign, usually means they are ready to come out.” He pulled back and looked at the omega. “Yep, ready to be removed. Let’s go into the bathroom where the light is better, and I will take those out.”

Jensen followed the doctor into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. Four quick snips later the stitches were gone and all that was left was two light red scars near the omega’s nipple. “Hopefully, those marks will fade like the others and soon there will be nothing to see.” 

Jensen rose and looked at his chest in the mirror. Most of the cuts were faded to white lines but deep down the omega knew he would wear these marks for the rest of his life. Still not comfortable looking the doctor in the eye, Jensen thanked the man but continued to fidget.

Doc sensed the omega’s hesitation and tried to make it better. “Son is there something you want to ask me or tell me?”

Jensen nodded but still couldn’t get it out. His eyes pleaded with the doctor to try and figure out what he wanted to say.

“OK, Jensen, does it have something to do with the stitches?” Jensen shook his no. “Does it have something to do with your attack?” Again, Jensen let him know he was wrong.

The doctor wiped his hand down his face and guessed again. “Does it have to do with your alpha?”

Jensen’s head snapped up and he sort of nodded and shrugged his shoulders. 

“This isn’t easy, boy. Does it have to do with you and your alpha? About sex?”

Jensen’s eyes landed on the floor and he nodded yes.

The doctor huffed. “Finally, do you need the talk, the birds and the bees?” The withering looks the omega gave the doctor told him he was way off base.

“Well you know the ins and outs, so you are going to have to help me out here? I am lost.”

“Hrump!” Jensen rose from the bathroom and motioned for the doctor to follow him. He glided down the stairs and told Doc to wait in the library. He poked his head in the kitchen and asked Sam to come into the hallway.”

Sam walked out while Jeff and Jared looked at each other. “Hey, Jensen, what do you need?”

“Sam, I wanted to talk to the doctor about getting an exam to see what is wrong with me, but I just can’t. It’s too embarrassing. I want to provide Jared pups but I’m sure there is something wrong with me.” Jensen’s eyes starting watering. “I don’t even think I can get pregnant. I was bred every time I went into heat and it never took. I just don’t want to disappoint Jared and he blame me for being defective.”

Sam lifted the boys’ chin up. “First of all, I don’t think you are defective. I’ve never heard of an omega that couldn’t conceive. We will make you an appointment with Doc Beaver and get checked out. I’m sure Jared would go with you.” 

Suddenly, Jared’s voice cut through the silence. “Jen, what’s the matter? The sadness you are feeling is killing me.” Jensen gravitated to Jared and allowed the Alpha to pull him in. Sam supplied the information keeping the omega from repeating himself. Jared pulled Jensen back and looked at the worried boy. “Baby, you are perfect. If you want to go see the doc, I will go with you. We are in this together.” Jensen sniffed a few times and mumbled into Jared’s chest that he would like to be checked out. The alpha pulled his mate along with him and found the doctor waiting in the library. “Doc, Jensen would like to make an appointment to come in for a physical. He hasn’t had one in years and just wants to make sure everything is OK.”

Doc Beaver pulled his book out of his medical case. “I assume this will be a complete physical including the gyno check-up?” Jared nodded. “What about next Wednesday at 10 at my office? I would rather not have the boy come into town, but I can’t bring everything I need all the way out here.”

“Don’t worry Doc, I will take care of Jensen. We will be there.” He looked down at the omega. “Do you feel better?”

Jensen nodded again as he buried his face in his alpha’s chest. Jared automatically wrapped him up in his arms.

Sam watched the two and then turned to the doctor. “I can show you out, thank you so much for coming by.”

“My pleasure ma’am,” and followed the woman out the door and down the hall. 

Just as Sam was opening the door, the farm’s truck came to a sudden stop in front of the door and the horn started blaring.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – 

Jeff and Jared were out the door in seconds to find out what was going on. Jensen stayed with Sam while Doc wondered onto the porch. 

It was easy to see Carl slumped over the steering wheel, not moving. Jared opened the driver’s door as Jeff opened the passenger. Carl began to slide sideways out the door, but Jared quickly caught the man and lifted in up. Jeff asked if Jared needed any help, but Jared shook his head no and brought the unconscious man through the front door.

Doc Beaver held the door and directed the alpha to take him into the library so he could be examined. Jared carefully laid the man down and the doctor began assessing his new patient. It was clear by the angle of the man’s left arm, it was broken just below the elbow, but what concerned the doctor was the large purple bruise forming just above the man’s right eye.

“Samantha, please bring me some ice and two towels.” Sam nodded at the doctor and ran towards the kitchen.”

Jensen pulled Jared aside. “Alpha, where are Karen and Ellen, they went with Carl.”

As soon as the women’s names were spoke, Carl started fighting the doctor trying to push him away. “Get away from them, leave them alone!!” The man was beside himself trying to protect the women who weren’t there.

Jared ran up behind the doctor. “Carl!” A little growl flowed through his words. “Stop Fighting! We are trying to help you, please calm down.”

The agitated man seemed relax but then the tears started leaking from his eyes. 

Jeff stepped up to the Jared. “See if you can find out what happened.”

Jared knelt next to the man. “Carl, what happened? Where are Karen and Ellen?” 

Carl visibly shook as he tried to tell his alpha what happened. “We had just turned onto the state highway headed to Carrollton when the deputy pulled the truck over. I asked him what the problem was, and all he would say was to step out of the vehicle. So, I did. I never saw the blow coming. He hit me twice with his baton and then pulled his gun. He told Ellen and Karen if they didn’t get in the car, he would shoot me on the spot. I begged them to stay in the car, but they followed his orders. He hit me hard one more time and drove away.” The alpha was sobbing by this time. Sam and the doctor wrapped the arm to immobilize it and had Jensen keep the cold towel on Carl’s forehead. 

Jeff pulled Jared aside. “This is a bold move. There has to be something behind it.”

Jared agreed. “To take the women now, just when I show up. There is definitely an outside motive.”

“Alpha! Alpha!” Carl was beginning to yell and fight the doctor, trying to get up. “You have to help me find Ellen. He has her. You don’t understand, what he will do to her.”

Jared knelt back down and used his voice to soothe the man. “Carl, we will. We will get them both back. Can you tell me who took them?”

“It was Olsson. Do you understand now why I must save her! She can’t go through that again.”

Jared could feel the man was reaching his limit and simply growled, “Sleep”. Carl dropped off mid-sentence into a deep sleep. 

Doc Beaver pushed the alpha out of the way. “Thanks, Alpha. That’s what the man needs more than anything. I’ve got him now; you worry about the omegas.”

Jared thanked the doctor and asked Jeff and Jensen to follow him out of the room.

Across town Ellen and Karen were reliving some of the worst moments of their lives. After Ty had knocked Carl out, he had returned to the car making sure the two women were locked in the back seat of his patrol car. They both huddled in the seat holding on two each other. Ellen was comforting Karen as she tried to silently cry.

Ty looked in the rear-view mirror and yelled. ‘Shut-up back there! The last thing I need is to hear you two whimpering back there.” 

Ellen pulled Karen closer and whispered that they would be ok into her ear. She watched the deputy pull out his phone and make a call.

“Alpha, I have the women. Where do you want me to take them?” The officer nodded his head and told the alpha on the phone he was headed there. “It will take about twenty minutes.” He hung up and looked in the mirror again, locking eyes with Ellen. “Hey Red, it’s been a while. I can’t wait to bury my cock back in your cunt.”

Ellen simply looked the other way and squeezed the other omega tighter.

The patrol car pulled up in front of the deputies’ home and he hustled the two women out of the car and into the house. He pushed them through the home and then down the basement stairs. He had them sit down on the floor in front of the water heater and hand-cuffed them both to the pipes coming into the house. He made a hasty comment about coming back soon and ran back upstairs.

Karen had stopped crying when they entered the house and now, she sat silent and distant with her hands cuffed behind her. Ellen was trying to get her attention. “Karen, come on don’t quit on me now. I need you.’ She received no reply. “Damn it! I am not letting this piece of shit do this to us.” She continued to struggle with the cuffs but was only able to bruise and bloody her wrists.

Jared had pulled the three into the kitchen, to try and figure out what the meaning behind the attack could mean.

Jeff was the first to speak. “Jared, who has it out for you?” 

Jared shook his head. “Here? Nobody. I haven’t been around for years and no-one knows about Jensen so I can’t believe this is just about me.”

The other alpha nodded. “You’re probably right. Who had it out for your father or his business?” 

Again, Jared shook his head. “I have no idea. I just didn’t keep up with the family.”

Jeff was becoming agitated. “We need information on what’s been going on and the three people that can tell us are kidnapped or unconscious.”

Jensen butted in. “Maybe Doc Beaver knows something?”

“Good thinking Jen, I will go get him.” Jared jogged into the library and asked Sam to stay with Carl so that he and Doc Beaver could have a talk. He followed the doctor into the kitchen and asked him to sit down.

After they all seated themselves, Jared spoke. “Doc you heard what Carl said. Someone has taken Ellen and Karen. I need to know what has been going on around here since I left. Who would do something like this?”

The doctor wanted to talk but the fear in his eyes was clear to all three men. “Alpha, I can’t really say. I’m not allowed to talk about other cases.”

Jeff cut him off. “Look Doc, I can see the fear coming off you in waves. Please, we just need a name.”

Jensen reached his hand out and laid it against the doctor’s shoulder. “Please Doc, they have Ellen and Karen. We need to help them.”

Doc straightened himself up and looked at the three. “I know Carl said Ty took them, but you can bet Alpha Harris had something to do with it. Nothing happens in this town without the Alpha’s approval.”

Jared nodded. “Well that makes sense but why? What do we have that the Alpha would want?”

The doctor looked around. “The land and the company. Harris has wanted it for years. You know word is he had your brother killed.”

Jared sat back. “I thought that was just a rumor?”

“Well it is. But again, nothing happens in Harris County without Alpha Harris’ approval.”

Jensen gasped. “Oh Jared. I’m so sorry” He took his alpha’s hand and held on. 

Jared was stunned but he had not been close to his family. “It’s OK, baby. My brother and I didn’t get along on a lot of things. I mean I would never have wished him any harm, but I can’t say his death was very painful either.”

Jensen nodded but still held the alpha’s hand. When the phone started ringing the omega nearly came out of his seat. 

Jeff jumped up to answer the phone, “Padalecki house”. He listened for a few moments and then turned to Jared. “It’s for you.”

Jared grabbed the receiver and practically shouted over the line. “This is Jared Padalecki.” The voice on the other end was not who Jared was expecting. “Judge Sheppard, I’m really busy. Can whatever you wish to talk about wait for another day?”

Judge Sheppard was not going to be cut off. “I apologize Jared, but you see, there has been a development with your Alpha’s will. There is now someone contesting it and they are adamant that they have a sound case.”

Again, Jared tried to brush the judge off. “Sir, I’m sure we can work something out, but I have some issues going on at the house today and I really need to take care of them. I will call you tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry Jared, this can’t wait. You see Alpha Harris has laid a claim to your estate saying he and your father reached an agreement for Alpha Harris to buy the property and the business, but your father died before the business could be concluded. He is filing suit against the estate saying the deal should still go through.”

Jared laughed. “Well then please tell Alpha Harris, I apologize but I’m not selling. You and I both know he doesn’t have a case. Why are you calling me?”

Sheppard stuttered a little. “Well you see, just the lawsuit alone could tie up the land for years and what would you do? Plus, you have all those in your pack depending on you to make the right decisions, keeping their safety foremost in your mind.”

The innuendo was beginning to sink in. Jared spoke up. “So, I sell the land and business and Alpha Harris ensures ALL the members of my pack are safe.”

“Yes Jared, I believe we are finally on the same wavelength. ALL your pack would be safe and sound.”

Jared nodded even though the judge couldn’t see. “Please tell the Alpha, I will consider his offer. Do I have a time limit?”

“Why yes you do. The alpha would like an answer by seven o’clock this evening. You have about five hours.”

Jared glanced at his watch and then at Jeff. “I will definitely call your office before seven.”

Ellen still had not received any response from Karen. Eventually, Ellen had given up and decided it was up to her to get both out of this situation. She hoped Carl was OK because he had not been moving when Ty had driven away. The omega had continued pulling on the cuffs and even walking along the pipe trying to find a loose link or a broken bracket but no luck. By now, her wrists were bruised and swollen and there was no way she could slip the cuffs off.

As she was again trying to get Ellen’s attention, she heard the basement door open and some-one walking down the stairs.

“Hey Red, I finished up all my business and now I have time for more personal matters. What do you say we head upstairs to my bedroom and relive some of our favorite positions?” He reached out to stoke Ellen’s cheek and the crafty omega quickly bit down on the alpha’s fingers and wouldn’t let go.

“You Bitch!!” The alphas other hand became a fist and struck the omega in the cheek. Ellen reeled back and released the fingers as she fell. “Take that, I’ll show you who’s boss!” His boot foot landed in Ellen’s stomach and pushed all the air out of the woman. “You will pay for that!”

The alpha cradled his hand and landed one more kick to omega essentially rendering her unconscious. 

Through-out it all, Karen never made a sound.

Jared was cursing loudly as he paced the kitchen. Jeff gave him a few minutes and then rose and grabbed the alpha by the arm.

“Jared, what the hell is going on? Talk to me, son.”

Jared could feel his wolf beginning to prowl around the edges of his consciousness. He took a deep breath and mentally asked his wolf to let him handle the situation.

“It’s Harris that is behind all this. That was Judge Sheppard on the phone letting me know that Harris is putting in a claim against my father’s will. The judge claims Harris has proof my Dad was going to sell him the land and the business.”

Jensen got up and walked over to his alpha. He gently laid a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Do you think your father would have done something like that?”

Jared chuckled. “Are you kidding? The business was all he cared about. You heard what Ellen and Doc said about what happened to my brother. There is no way my father would have ever sold the land or the business.”

Doc Beaver was shaking his head. “I am sorry son, but you are right. Even on his death bed, your alpha only cared about making sure that all of this stayed in the family. He would have never sold out.”

Jeff was going over what was being said and starting to understand the situation. “Let me guess? You sell and miraculously the ladies will be returned unharmed.”

“Bingo! I agree to sell, and my pack stays safe.”

Jensen couldn’t believe what was being said and buried his face in his alpha’s chest. “I’m so sorry Jared. You don’t deserve this, none of us do.”

Jared took his omega’s face into his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry baby. Jeff and I are going to get the women back and then we will take care of this shit that Harris has brought up. He will not get away with this.”

Jeff rose to his feet. “We need to get some eyes on the deputy. Doc where does he live?”  
Doc quickly added. “Across town off of Highway 71, just past the four way stop.”

Jeff shook his head. “Well that doesn’t tell me anything. Jared do you know what he is talking about?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, it’s about thirty minutes from here over on the other ridge. Doc you stay here and keep an eye on Carl and be here in case the ladies need your help. Jensen, baby, I want you to stay here too.”

Jensen was shaking his head. “No alpha. I need to be with you.” 

The alpha pulled his boy into his arms and whispered close to his ear. “Sweetheart, I can’t be worrying about you while Jeff and I are working. Plus, no-one knows about you and I’d like to keep it that way for as long as l can. Finally, if Harris tries something here, you will need to help Doc Beaver get Carl and Sam out. OK?”

Jensen didn’t like it one bit, but he agreed and turned to Jeff. “You bring my alpha home Jeff.”

Jeff walked over to the couple and placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Son, I plan to bring everyone home safe.” 

Suddenly Jeff was cut off by Sam coming into the kitchen. “Doc, Carl is coming around. Can you check on him?”

The doctor jumped up from his chair and passed Sam as he headed down the hall to check on his patient.

Sam looked at everyone’s tense stance and asked. “What in the hell is going on?”

Jeff gingerly walked over to the omega, filling her in on the situation as he walked. 

He had just reached out to touch the women when everyone heard. “Son-of-a-Bitch! Who does that bastard think he is? He honestly believes he is going to get away with this?” 

Jeff wrapped the woman up in a hug. “Darling, there is no way in Hell, I am letting that piece of shit get away with anything. Jared and I are going to handle it. Don’t you worry that pretty little head?”

Sam swatted at his arm. “Don’t you go laying that southern charm on me, mister? You two be careful. This is really dangerous.”

Jeff pulled her attention to him. “I know Sam. Our government spent many years and a lot of money training me to do just this thing. I’m prepared and I don’t think Jared’s new found wolf is going to let anything happen to him either.”

He glanced away from the omega and looked at the other alpha. “Jared, do you have access to any weapons? I didn’t bring enough for both of us.”

Jared thought a moment. “My father has all his guns upstairs in the gun safe. I’m not sure what is in there, but it always looked full.”

Jeff motioned for Jared to show him the safe and they both left the kitchen.

Jensen looked at Samantha and then sat back down at the table. Sam walked over and sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry about them Jensen, both of them will be back before we know it with Ellen and Karen.”

Jensen looked at Sam and added. “They better Sam, I can’t survive without Jared.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – 

Ellen had been forced up the stairs and into Ty’s bedroom. The deputy made quick work of getting the omega’s hands cuffed to the bed.

He leaned over the omega and gloated. “There you go Red, just the way I have always liked you, flat on your back.”

Ellen leaned as far as the cuffs would allow and spit in the deputy’s face. “Screw you Ty. You will regret what you do today.”

Ty laughed at the boast. “Why is that Red? Who is going to save you? You are exactly where you belong, right between my legs.”

Ellen started screaming then. “Help! Help!”

The punch was unexpected and forced Ellen onto her side.

“I hate messing up that mouth but can’t have you spoiling my fun.” The deputy continued to chuckle as he started ripping the omega’s clothes off.

Ellen laid stunned from the blow, as Ty undressed the woman and slipped a condom out of the side dresser drawer.

Ellen’s eyes grew big as she watched the officer tear the condom open with his teeth. She started fighting with everything she had but another punch to her cheek knocked her out cold.

Shaking his head, “To bad Red, I would rather you be awake, but it is not a deal breaker.” He shoved two fingers up into the woman’s cunt and started working them back and forth. The natural lubrication needed a little stimulation to get started. “Oh, there we go, nice and wet just for me.

The deputy fisted his dick repeatedly, but he just couldn’t seem to get hard. As much as he worked nothing was happening. “Shit, I have never had this problem before. Fuck, I’m not that old. You just wait here Red, I’ve got just the medicine for this problem.” As the deputy was moving off the bed, Ellen came to and used her knee to push the deputy into the floor.

Jumping back up, Ty laughed. “Oh Red, we can’t have that know. I am going to have my fun and you are going to lay there. I’ll be right back.” He jogged out of the room naked and into the bathroom. A few minutes later Ellen heard him move downstairs and then back up again. He came back in the room with a length of rope. He efficiently tied the women’s legs to each post on the bottom of the bed. “Now, I am going to go get me a drink and you stay here. I need to give myself about twenty minutes.” Ellen watched him leave the room and heard him moving around the kitchen.

Just about fifteen minutes later, Ty comes back into the bedroom. His erection sticking straight up against his stomach. Ellen was crying hysterically by this time, but the officer didn’t care. 

“Oh baby, don’t cry. I didn’t want to hurt you, but you didn’t give me a choice. I have always had a soft spot for you. I’m thinking of asking Alpha Harris if I can buy you for myself when he gains the Padalecki place. Don’t take this the wrong way but you are a little old for the ranch and I would keep you in the house. It could be nice here. I am going to show you how good it could be.”

Ellen just cried harder but as the deputy went to grab the condom, his erection wilted. “What the hell! This can’t be happening I took a pill!”

Ty climbed off the woman again and ran out of the bedroom.

Jeff and Jared had been watching the deputy’s house for little over thirty minutes. They parked across the highway and had watched the man move around his house. 

“What’s the plan Jeff?”

“I haven’t seen anyone but Olsson since we got here. Let’s do this the direct way. I’m going to come in the back door while you knock on the front door. Just keep him busy until I make my way in.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult. I can out-talk anyone.”

“Yes son, I believe you can.” Jeff replied with a smile.

Jared watched the alpha move stealthily into the back yard of the officer’s house and moved out of the car to the front door. He could feel his wolf pacing back and forth across his mind, but Jared continued to let the wolf know that he and Jeff had this covered. He could feel as well as hear the woof that rumbled from the animal’s throat.

Once Jared hit the front porch, he rang the doorbell and pounded on the door. He didn’t expect an answer so quickly but didn’t flinch when a robe-clad deputy yanked the door open. The alpha quickly pushed the deputy into the room and rode him down to floor. A few seconds later Jeff rounded the corner carrying his 45 and a shotgun over his shoulder.

Ty attempted to start fighting Jared, but Jeff cut that off. “Deputy, I would lay very still if I was you.”

Olsson looked up at Jeff and quickly pulled his arms back. Jared stood up and grabbed the other man tossing him onto the couch. 

Jared glared at the man. “You took two people very special to us, where are they?” About that time, a woman yelling could be heard from the bedroom. “Jeff go check; he is not moving.”

The alpha turned to Ty and growled, “Stay put.”

The deputy attempted to move but couldn’t. He was glued to couch. “What in the hell did you do to me?”

Jared snickered. “Just a little suggestion from my wolf.”

“Jeff, need my help?” 

No sooner had said the words, then Jeff reappeared. “I need the keys to the cuffs; he has Ellen chained to the bed.”

Jared looked back at the officer and yelled with just a hint of a growl. “Where are the cuff keys?”

Ty answered quickly. “On my key chain, in my coat pocket.”

Jeff grabbed the coat off the kitchen chair and fished the keys out. “I’ll be right back with Ellen.”

Jared grabbed the officer by the throat. “Where is Karen?”

Olsson couldn’t fight the response. “She is cuffed in the basement.” Jared threw him back on the couch and told him to stay again.

Jeff came back out and handed the keys to the alpha. Jared gripped them. “I’ll go get Karen; can you watch him?”

Jeff nodded. “Ellen is getting dressed she will be out in a minute.”

Jared looked back at the deputy. “You had better pray these women are not hurt.” He disappeared and ran down the stairs. He found Karen still sitting on the floor, staring blindly into space. “Karen, its Jared. I’ve come to take you home.” He received no response. After unlocking the cuffs, he scooped up the small woman and made his way upstairs. He walked in on Ellen giving the deputy a beating. Jeff grabbed the lamp she was ready to use and pulled it out of the omega’s hands, but Ellen was not done. She simply started kicking on the man. 

Jeff finally grabbed her and held on. “Ellen, I think that is enough.”

Through the tears and kicks the omega yelled out. “You don’t understand what he did! What he tried to do! He wanted to buy me!”

Jared moved further into the room and pulled Ellen’s attention to him. “Ellen, we need to get Karen back home. He is not going to hurt you again. Let us handle this.”

The fight drained from the woman and she made her way over to Jared. “Let me take Karen, we will meet you both in the car.” She waited as Jared lowered the other omega to the floor so Ellen could guide the woman out the door and down the walk.

Once they were gone, Jeff spoke up. “What do we do with him?”

Jared came to stand in front of the deputy and pulled on his alpha voice. “Did you rape those women?”

Ty spoke quickly. “No, I wanted to fuck Ellen, but my dick wouldn’t stay hard. I took a blue pill but that didn’t even work.”

Jared grabbed the man by the hair. “Good, shows just how effective I can be. You see the last time I saw you, I told you that you will never be hard with an omega again. Nothing you can do will change that. Sex with an omega is gone forever!”

Olsson didn’t believe him. “You are lying. I don’t remember you saying that.”

Jared nodded. “I know, I told you to forget and you did. If you don’t believe me, try to get up off that couch.”

The deputy tried but he couldn’t budge. “What did you do? How are you doing this?”

Jeff laughed. “I hope you like your right hand because that is as good as it is going to get for you. Come on Jared, we are done with this piece of shit.” He opened the door waiting for the other alpha.

Jared growled again at Olsson. “I want you to sit there the rest of the night. Tomorrow morning when you are cleaning the shit off your legs, you will understand just how fucked you are.” 

With that the two men left the deputy sitting on his couch with a hard on and the need to pee.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – 

Jared and Jeff drove both women home and helped them into the house. Karen was still silent and obedient. Ellen continued to talk to the other omega, but the conversation was all one-sided. As they parked in front of the house, Jared slid the silent omega out of the car and picked her back up.

Coming into the house, he yelled. “Doc, we need you!!”

Jensen, Sam and Doc Beaver came running out of the library. 

Ellen moved in front of Jared and had him follow her to the omega quarters attached to the kitchen. He laid Karen down on the bed and allowed the doctor to take his place.

“Ellen told Jeff and me, he didn’t touch Karen. I’m not sure what is going on?”

Doc Beaver began his exam. “She is in deep shock, completely non-responsive. I’m going to give her a sedative to help her sleep and hopefully when she wakes up, she will be better. Physical problems are so much easier to take care of then the psychological ones.”

Ellen stayed by the women’s bed and continued to talk to her as the doctor slid the needle into the omega’s arm. A few minutes later, Karen’s eyes began to droop, and she slid into a much needed sleep.

Doc rose to his feet and confronted Ellen. “If the rest of you all will excuse me, I will look Ellen over.”

Ellen shook her head. “I don’t need you. Olsson never got it up to hurt me that way. He scored a few punches and slaps but nothing I can’t handle.”

The doctor was shaking his head. “Are you telling me?”

Jared cut him off. “It’s true Doc. Olsson didn’t touch her that way. Let’s all move out so Ellen and the doctor can talk. 

The group moved back into the kitchen and Jeff spoke up. “How’s Carl?”

Sam glanced toward the library. “He is still out but I’m sure he will be better when he learns Karen and Ellen are home.”

Jensen grabbed a hold of Jared and hugged him hard. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what would happen.”

“Hey Sweetheart, it’s alright. Jeff kept an eye on me, and I was never in any real danger.” 

Jensen nodded. “I could feel through our bond, you were never afraid, mad yes but not ever afraid.”

Jared hugged the boy harder. “I wanted to kill that fucker.”

Jeff grabbed his shoulder. “You did the right thing. We are in the middle of a much bigger mess, the less we need to clean up the better.”

Jensen rose on his tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his alpha’s lips. “I’m just happy everyone is back home.”

Doc Beaver exited the omega’s room and joined the group. “Ellen is a little beat up, but she will be OK. She is one of the strongest women I know. Karen on the other hand, is fragile. She always has been. I am worried about her.”

Jared thought a few minutes and pulled out his cell phone. “Kim? Jared, I need a favor.”

About an hour before the deadline, a car horn sounded from the front of the house. Everyone rushed out to the door and yanked it open before the woman standing in front of it could even raise her hand to knock. 

Jared grabbed the woman and pulled into a hug. “Kim, thank you so much. You are literally a life-saver.”

Kim pulled herself out of Jared’s arms and stood back. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” She glanced around the group and landed on Sam. “It’s not that bad right?”

Sam wanted to answer differently but she couldn’t “I’m afraid it really is Kim. Come on into the kitchen, we don’t have a lot of time, but we can fill you in on most of it.”

After a light supper and a fast overview Kim still couldn’t believe all this had transpired in five short days. She looked at Jared and said. “So, let me get this straight, you are a millionaire, you met your true mate, your pack is under attack and you are the next Supreme Alpha?”

Jared looked sheepishly at Jensen. “I think that covers it all, right Jen?”

The omega nodded his head and turned to Kim. “Hi, I’m Jensen by the way. Nice to meet you and Jared shifted into his wolf.”

Kim was shaking her head still trying to wrap her mind around everything. Looking at Jared, “Only you could get yourself into this kind of mess.” Turing to Jensen, “Nice to meet you too. I love this guy, so take good care of him.”

Jensen glanced up at Jared and let his eyes dance over his alpha. “I plan to.”

Jared grabbed the boy and kissed him fiercely. Kim laughed. “OK, you two, not in front of the help.” Everyone laughed but Kim kept going. “If I am going to get the others out of here in time, we need to leave soon.”

Doc Beaver slipped out of the kitchen and into the library. “I’m going to check on Carl, could you all tell Ellen.”

Sam walked into the bedroom and called for Jeff to come help. In a minute Ellen was coming out holding a suitcase and Jeff was cradling the sleeping Karen. Sam motioned to the front door. “Let’s get Karen settled before we bring out Carl.” The three walked out the door. 

Jensen and Jared had followed the doctor. Jared asked. “Carl, I’m going to carry you out to the car. I’ll try and be as careful as I can.”

The other alpha nodded up at Jared. “Doc gave me something for the road so I should be good to go.” He chuckled as the drugs moved through his system.”

Kim was taking Jared’s SUV back to Nashville and leaving her car in case Jared needed it. Karen was laid out on the front seat that had been pushed almost horizontal to accommodate the sleeping omega. Carl was riding in the bench seat with Ellen so his arm could stay propped up and Ellen could keep an eye on him. Doc had given the prescriptions for Carl and Karen to Kim so they could be filled, and Kim had called ahead to other office staff to meet her at Jared’s when she arrived.

Kim climbed into the driver’s seat and called Jared over. “You take care of yourself Alpha. It sounds like this Harris guy is determined and I don’t want anyone else hurt.”

Jared hugged the beta hard. “I will Kim, again thank you for this.”

“Don’t mention it boss, just remember this during bonus time.” She smiled at the alpha.

“Sure, thing Kim, it’s is at least doubled now.” 

Jared stepped away from the car as Kim started off. “Double, I was thinking tripled!” The group grinned as the car disappeared down the driveway.

By the time Kim had disappeared, Jared was moving into the library to make the call to the judge.

The man picked up after the first ring. “Alpha Padalecki, I knew you would be punctual. Well alpha, do we have a deal?”

Jared laughed into the phone. “No Judge, we don’t. If Alpha Harris has a claim against the will, he will need to bring it to court. I am available anytime so just let me know when the date is set.”

Sheppard was almost speechless. “What about your pack?”

Jared was much more serious with this answer. “You don’t have to worry about my pack members. They are all safe. But if something happens to any more of them, I will hold Alpha Harris and you personally responsible. I think you understand my meaning, right Judge?’

Sheppard replied quietly. “Yes Alpha, I do.” Then he added. “I will be relaying this message along to Alpha Harris.”

Jared replied again very seriously, “Please do Judge, please do,” then he hung up the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – 

Once Jared had hung up the phone, everyone escorted Doc Beaver to the door and decided to call it a day.

The two couples both mounted the stairs and headed to their respective bedrooms. Once they wished each other good night, they disappeared inside.

Jared closed the door and then turned around just in time to catch at very enthusiastic omega jumping into his arms.

“Whoa Baby, what is this?” Jared pulled back so he could hear Jensen’s answer.

“I was so scared. I thought I would lose you before we even had the chance to be together. I won’t take that chance again, Alpha. I want you, now.”

Jared pulled the boy against him as he moved towards the bed. “Well, I am not going to refuse the wishes of my amazing omega.”

The alpha laid his mate softly down on the bed and started undressing the boy. First his shoes and socks and then the alpha gently pulled off the rest of the boy’s shirt and pants.

Jensen’s patience was beginning to wear thin. “Alpha, come on. I can’t wait, please I need you.” 

The whine in the boy’s voice went straight to Jared’s cock. “Baby, just sit back and relax. This is our first time and I am going to make it so good you will never forget. So, I am going to take my time and make love to every inch of you.”

The omega’s hips came off the bed as Jared finished so Jared pushed Jensen back down on the bed and pulled him to the edge. “Hold still Sweetheart, you are going to love this.” The alpha slid the boy’s underwear down his legs and spread his knees apart. The older man knelt in front of his boy and pulled his cock down to his lips. Slowly he sucked the omega’s dick into his mouth while he fondled his balls. 

Jensen’s moans were growing louder, and Jared was having a hard time holding the smaller boy down. “Easy Jen, we don’t want this over too soon.” 

“Jared, I can’t, I can’t…”

“Oh yes you can Jen, please hold on. It will be so worth it.” Jared took all of the boy’s cock back down his throat and then moved his fingers down to the omegas hole. 

Behind Jensen’s balls rested the boy’s omega hole. Jared slowly circled the puffy entrance and started slipping his ring finger in and out to encourage the flow of the omega’s lubrication. Once he could slip two fingers in and out easily, he allowed the boy’s cock to slip from his mouth and moved down to lick at the hole.

After the first pass with Jared’s tongue, Jensen nearly came off the bed. “Jared, you don’t have to do that. It’s not necessary.” He was pushing at his alpha’s head with his hands trying to get his attention.

Jared raised up and bent down over the boy chasing his lips. He slipped his tongue inside his omega’s mouth mapping out each crevice as he let his tongue dance along with Jensen’s. He continued for several minutes and then pulled up and looked the boy in the eyes. “Jen, I want to do this. I want to show you how wonderful sex can be and how really special you are to me. Please lay back and let me make you feel good.” 

Jensen’s breaths were coming fast, and his small omega cock was rock hard, but he was able to nod at this alpha. Jared placed the boy’s hands down on the bed and again looked up. “Please keep your hands right here, OK?”

Jensen again nodded and Jared knelt back down. The alpha resumed his assault of the omega’s entrance. His licks around and over the rim soon turned into small jabs into his boy’s hole. The taste became intoxicating. Jared could feel his wolf wanting to roll in the scent and juice and Jared had to physically stop himself from rubbing his face in his boy’s cunt.

“Oh God, Jensen, you taste so good. I don’t want to stop. I could do this forever.” The alpha looked up as saw the omega was struggling to hold back. As much as he wished Jensen could wait, he would never want to cause him harm. “Jen, do you want to cum?”

The omega was beyond most understanding, but he was holding on just enough to manage a quick nod of his head.

Jared smiled at his boy. “Let go Jen, cum for me.”

Jensen screamed Jared’s name as the tingling in his body suddenly become a tsunami wave and threw him over the edge. He shuddered and lurched as the spasms racked his smaller frame and his cock painted his belly with strips of cum. 

All the while Jared continued to lick and suck and jab at the boy’s entrance eating up all the juice pouring out of his hole. “Jared! Oh shit!” and he tumbled over again.

Once the aftershocks slowed, Jared stood and lifted the omega placing him squarely on the bed. “Feel good baby?” The omega smiled up at this alpha. “Good, because this is only the beginning.”

Jared leaned over the omega kissing him softly and using his huge hands to tweak the boys’ nipples causing them to fatten up and stand at attention. He moved his mouth over the nubs and nipped and sucked until Jensen was squirming again. He moved down the boys’ belly cleaning up Jensen’s spend from earlier. Once clean, he moved back to Jensen’s cock and licked and sucked until the boy was panting and moaning. 

“Ready Jen? Can you pull your legs up for me?”

Jensen grabbed his thighs and pulled them up towards his shoulders. Jared lined up his cock and slowly slid his dick home. He bottomed out and held still. “Jen? You OK?”

The omega nodded and then added. “Alpha, please move”

Jared did not have to be told twice. “Wrap your legs around me.” The omega did and Jared lifted the boy into his arms. “Good boy,” the alpha beamed down at the omega. “That’s my very good boy.”

Jared placed one hand against the wall above the headboard and started working his cock slowly in and out of the boy. It didn’t take long for Jared to find what he was looking for when he heard his omega scream.”

“Oh God, Jared right there!” The alpha chuckled and continued to assault the boy’s prostate. 

Both were thundering towards a climax when Jared felt the instinct to claim his mate. 

Trying to keep his wits, he whispered into Jensen’s ear. “Jensen, I need to bite you.”

“Oh yes, Alpha do it, bite me!”

Jared felt his knot start to swell and begin catching on Jensen’s rim. He slammed his cock deep one more time and the knot settled just inside of the omega’s hole. His orgasm hit and his dick started pumping into his mate in long steady spurts. Suddenly, he could feel his teeth begin to move and mouth begin to shift and the urge to bite became overpowering. Jared clamped down at the junction between his omegas neck and shoulder and bit until he tasted blood.

Jensen nearly came out of Jared’s hands when the alpha bit down. The organism hit hard and long as the alpha sucked as his neck. The boy’s movements and breathes were becoming erratic and forced Jared to release the wall and practically sit the boy into his lap. After several minutes, Jared released Jensen’s neck and the boy slumped against his mate. 

Jared tried to get an answer from the boy, but Jensen was out. Jared carefully moved himself to put his back against the headboard while he allowed Jensen to rest against his chest. He continued to lick at the bite mark while he waited for his knot to go down.

About twenty minutes later, Jared felt the boy begin to stir. “Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?”

Jensen slowly raised his head and looked at his mate. “I’m great.”

Jared laughed at the blissed-out boy and his goofy grin. Jensen frowned for a moment and then looked back at Jared. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Jared quickly added. “No baby, you are perfect.”

Jensen smiled again at that and slumped back against his alpha’s chest. The boy was completely fucked out and down for the count.

A few minutes later, Jared was able to slip free and headed into the bathroom. A little warm water and a fresh towel later, both boys were fairly clean. Jared came back to bed, snuggling his mate up against his chest and fell into a contented sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – 

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. Jared had headed downstairs early to make breakfast for everyone. He was just dishing the scrambled eggs out of the skillet when Jeff and Sam came through the door.

“Good morning Jared, something sure does smell good.’ Jeff patted the alpha on the back as he grabbed two cups and the coffee pot.

“Thanks Jeff, I wanted to make breakfast for everyone.”

Sam seated herself and the table and smiled at Jeff as she took her cup. “Anything you want to tell us Jared?”

Jared ducked his head as he broke out a huge smile and dimples. “We mated last night, and I want to have breakfast in bed with Jensen.’

Jeff chucked. “You did?”

Samantha swatted his arm. “Stop it Jeff. Jared, honey, we know about your mating.”

Jared looked puzzled. “How?”

Jeff snickered again but Sam answered. “Jensen and you were not exactly quiet. But, honey don’t you worry we are both so happy for you too.’

Jared turned a brilliant shade of red at Sam’s comment. “Shit, I didn’t even think of that. Don’t say anything to Jen OK? He would be so embarrassed. I am just going to take our breakfast upstairs, you two eat up.” The alpha quickly left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs.

When Jared edged open the door, he found his mate sitting up in bed grinning from ear to ear. The Alpha placed the tray on the bed and leaned over to give his mate a well-deserved, good morning, kiss. “Morning, baby. Sleep well?”

Jensen hummed through the kiss “Yes Alpha.” 

Jared could feel his dick beginning to wake up and pulled back so they could eat while the food was still hot. “I wanted to make you breakfast,” and sat the tray on the bed.

Jensen ducked his head and peered up at his mate through his bangs. “I’m not just hungry for food Alpha.” The boys batted his lashes and moved his hips down the bed.

“Jensen, you are so incredible. How did I get so lucky to be your mate?” 

The boy simply looked at the tray and eased the covers down past his cock. Taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. “Alpha, move the tray, I want something else for breakfast.”

Jared blew out a breath and quickly moved the tray to the dresser. As he turned back to the bed, he felt the boy pulling at his sweats allowing his own hard cock to push free. Jensen again looked up at Jared and let his tongue slip out and wet and lips. “Oh God, Jen, I’m not going to last with you looking like that.

Jen chuckled and laid himself back on the bed, again taking his cock and slowing stroking it back and forth. Jared knelt next to the bed and raised his hands to the boy’s chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples. The omega was beginning to squirm and wiggle just a little from the stimulation. “Jen, baby, so gorgeous, all for me, just for me.”

“Yes Alpha, just you, only you. Ahh, feels so good.” The mewling and the cries of enjoyment were ratcheting up.

“Jen, I want to fuck you, have you hanging off my knot. Is that what you want sweetheart?”

“Yes! Alpha Yes! Make me yours!’

“Only yours, Jen.” 

The alpha quickly climbed on the bed and pulled the boys legs up to his chest. “Hold still baby, I got you.” He drew his thumb over the boy’s hole and felt the surge of wetness release. “Here we go, baby, going to knot you good,” and slid his dick in all the way to the base. 

Jensen cried out as the alpha’s dick passed his prostrate and continued to gasp and moan as Jared rocked back and forth. Jared could feel his knot begin to swell and pushed deeper until it popped inside. Jared pulled the boy too him and rocked back and allowed his cock to slip completely in as it began to grow.

Jensen’s breathing and his cries became more desperate once the knot started to swell. One more pass against his prostate and the omega was cuming all over his and his Alpha’s stomachs.

“Oh baby, I’m going to cum. Fill you up so good, oh God!” Jared couldn’t hold back any longer and felt the release of his orgasm as he started pumping into his mate. 

Jensen quickly found Jared’s lips. Both lapped and sucked at each other’s mouths as Jared continued to pump his load into his mate. 

Even cold, breakfast tasted good.

Sheriff Harris had to break the door down to get into the Deputy Olsson’s house. When he burst inside, he found the deputy sitting on a wet coach, crying. “Fuck, Ty why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?’ 

Between sobs, the deputy confessed. “I couldn’t move. I sat here all night and couldn’t get up to take a piss. The Padalecki alpha did something to me. He told me to sit here and I couldn’t move!”

“Whoa, Whoa Ty, what the fuck are you going on about?” The sheriff placed his hands on the deputy’s shoulders. “Calm down, my dad sent me over this morning to find out what happened. Judge Sheppard called him last night and gave him some bad news and I’m just checking on the hostages.”

Olsson finally felt a release from whatever command he was under and grabbed the sheriff by the collar. “I’m telling you that fucker, Padalecki, did something to me and I couldn’t get off that fucking coach all night.”

“Wait are you saying Padalecki was here? Where are the women?” The sheriff went to start searching the house, but Olsson caught him.

“Don’t bother looking, Padalecki and some other guy came by yesterday and got them. I couldn’t do anything about it. He told me to sit and I had to sit. It’s like I didn’t have a choice. I shit and peed myself last night and I could NOT get up!”

“Shit, I give you one thing to do and you fuck it up. Get washed and dressed and head into the department. I need to talk to Dad and see what he wants me to do.”

“Matt, I’m telling you….”

“Shut-up Ty! I’m tired of your excuses. Just get your ass moving!” Matthew turned around and pulled out his phone as he stomped back outside to his squad car. He really hated making this call. “Dad, we have a problem.”

Jared and Jensen didn’t emerge from their bedroom until lunch time. After their early morning activities, they showered together and climbed back into bed for a short nap. They both headed for the kitchen around noon.

As the two men were getting the food out, Jared’s phone rang. “Hello”

“Jared, this is Judge Sheppard.”

“Yes judge, what do you want on a Sunday afternoon?

“I was calling to let you know that we have a hearing on Tuesday morning to go over the issue with your father’s will.”

“So, Harris is going through with this even though it’s a crock of shit.”

“Son, watch your mouth or I will cite you for contempt.”

Jared snorted. “I’ll be there, what time is the hearing?”

“Meet me in my chambers at 11:00 am.”

“I’m sorry Judge, but I would like this to be in open court. I really have no reason to trust anyone and I would like everything on the record.” Jared could tell the judge didn’t like the suggestion, but he really didn’t have a choice. It was Jared’s right to have the proceeding in open court and he was not taking a chance doing anything behind closed doors.

“Well then, I will have to get back to you on a date and time.”

“You do that Judge. Just let me know where to be and when.” With that, Jared clicked his phone off and threw it across the counter.

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Alpha, it will be OK?”

Jared turned to his mate and pulled him in close. Resting his chin on the boy’s head. “Yeah, baby everything will be OK. They don’t have a case that I know of. My father would never have considered selling the house or the company. We just jump through the hoops. I’m just surprised Harris is pursuing it.”

The Alpha looked over at Jeff and Sam. “Everyone stays close to the house. I don’t want to give anyone the opportunity to hurt someone I care about.”

Everyone nodded and then Jeff walked up to Jared and Jensen. He handed Jared a 9 mm Glock and Jensen a smaller 36 mm Glock. “Boys keep these with you. Jensen do you know how to shoot?” Jensen shook his head no and Jeff replied. “No problem son, as soon as we are done with lunch, I will take you out back and show you the basics. I taught Jared, so I know teaching you will be a breeze.”

Jared squeezed his mate. “Thanks, Jeff, you’re making me feel so special.”

Jensen smiled but still stared warily at the weapon. Jeff saw his concern and hoped his training session would help alleviate the boy’s fears. Sam walked up and slipped her arm around Jeff’s waist. “Don’t you worry, Jensen, Jeff taught Jared and me, he is a great teacher and you will be shooting cans in no time.”

The young omega smiled at everyone and placed the weapon on the counter. “I appreciate all your help. Let’s eat some lunch and then I can learn how to protect myself.”

Jared noted the fear in the boy’s voice. “Jen, I will protect you with everything I have. I just want you to be able to protect yourself in case of an emergency. We don’t know what Harris is capable of doing, so I would rather have you able to defend yourself then in the same situation as Karen and Ellen found themselves.”

Jensen nodded his head. “OK, alpha, I’ll do my best.” 

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Jared answered. “I know you will baby.” 

After lunch, Jeff took Jensen out back and started his weapons training. The boy was smart and picked up everything very quickly. Jeff showed him how to load and unload the weapon and how to clean the weapon when done. Jeff lined up several old vegetable and soda cans about ten yards away and showed Jensen the correct way to shoot.

“Alright Jensen widen your stance and relax your arms. The recoil is going to pull the weapon, so you need to be expecting it. The more relaxed your body, the less the recoil will affect you.”

Jensen tried to relax but firing a weapon was not something he ever wanted to do. “Jeff are you sure about this?”

“Yes, son, just look down the sight to the can and slowly squeeze the trigger. Don’t jerk, just a nice steady squeeze.”

The omega followed the instructions and nearly jumped out of his skin when the gun went off with a loud pop. The can never budged but the straw bale behind the can sent out a small puff of dust. “Close, son, try again. Now you know what to expect.”

Jensen squeezed the trigger three more times before the can finally jumped up in the air and landed back on the ground. The boy quickly pointed the weapon down and turned to his teacher. “I hit it!”

Jeff chuckled. “You sure did, good job. See if you can do it again.”

The omega nodded and hit another can before he missed again. The clip showed empty and Jeff took the weapon. The boy was vibrating with happiness. “I hit one again! Should I try to back up for a longer shot?”

Jeff was pulling ammo out of the box. “Not really son, most shots you need to take would be within five to ten feet. I want you comfortable with that.”

Jensen nodded and started loading the gun just like Jeff had taught him.

Thirty minutes later, Jeff and Jensen were heading back to the kitchen. Jared met them right outside the door. “Did the training go well?”

Jeff patted the omega on the shoulder and looked at Jared. “He’s a natural. Took to training right off and was hitting targets on his first clip.”

Jared beamed at his boy. “He’s great, isn’t he?” The alpha scooped up the boy and twirled him around. 

“Jared, put me down.” Jensen was trying to wiggle out of his alpha’s arms.

“Sure, baby, sorry about that.” Jared placed his mate on the ground and pulled him under his shoulder.

Jeff looked at both. “Just remember what I told you and you will be ok.”

Jensen nodded and replied. “Yes, sir. Only point a weapon at something you are willing to shoot and if you need to shoot, shoot to kill.” He glanced back to Jeff. “I will do my best sir.”

Jeff replied as he walked away. “I know you will Jensen, I just pray you never have to.”

The rest of the evening went by slowly and as the sun set, Sam found Jared and Jensen watching some action movie. “Jared, have you heard from Kim? I would like to know how Carl and the ladies are?”

Jensen jumped in. “I would too Alpha, can you find out?”

Jared pulled out his phone and dialed his assistant’s number. “Hey Kim, I was just calling to see how everyone was doing. Really? that’s great. Do you all need anything? OK I will pass the word, please tell everyone to take care and stay as long as needed. Thanks a million, bye.”

“Kim said Carl is feeling better and Ellen will not leave him alone. Ellen is good and even Karen managed a few words this afternoon during lunch. I asked her to contact a therapist we use at the firm who specializes in omega trauma and she will be coming out tomorrow to talk to Ellen and Karen. I think we have done all we can for the moment.”

Sam had tears in her eyes as she hugged herself. “Thank you, Jared, you are a good man. I’m sure Cindy will be able to help out. She was great for me all those years ago.” She turned and walked back out.

Jensen looked at his alpha and quickly planted a kiss on his lips and threw his arms around his neck. “Thank you alpha, you are so awesome. You know just what to do.”

Jared hugged the boy close. “Not always Jen, but I try. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect and if you have been hurt you deserve to feel better. I’m just trying to make that happen.”

“You do Alpha, you do” Jensen settled himself in his alpha’s lap and allowed the larger man to hold him. 

A few minutes later Jared’s phone rang, and Jensen was able to fish it out of Jared’s front pocket. “Hello this is Jared. OK I will see you then.”

The omega looked up at his alpha questioning the phone call. “That was Sheppard, my court date is Wednesday afternoon. After we are done at Doc Beaver’s, I will bring you home and then take care of Harris’ claim.”

“I can reschedule, the appointment.”

“No baby, that is important to you so we will go and get you taken care of. Nothing is as important to me as you. Whatever you want or need comes first. Got it?”

Jensen blushed down to his toes and peeked back up through his bangs. “Yes, alpha.” The smile and blush were enough to send Jared over the edge but he held back and instead pulled the boy close. “You’re everything baby, don’t forget it.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – 

The next few days flew by. Jared continued to show Jensen the farm taking him out daily showing him all the different places on the farm that reminded Jared of his childhood. They walked the trails including the one that ran parallel to the driveway. Along the way, Jared pointed out a small cave that held the spring that for years provided the water for the farm. 

“See the cave Jen? I used to hide there when I was small. Whenever life became too hard, I would crawl inside and hide out. I don’t think anyone ever found me. I needed the time alone, especially after my mom disappeared.”

Jensen took his alpha’s hand. “I’m so sorry alpha. I understand about family letting you down, but we have each other now and a new family.” He raised up on his tip toes and hoped Jared would get the message.

Jared did and lowered his face for his omega to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. “You’re right baby, this is a fresh start for all of us.” He kissed the boy’s hand and pulled him along to the small lake below the driveway.

“Jared, we have ducks and a pair of swans!” 

“I know sweetheart, that’s why I brought this loaf of bread.” He pulled the loaf out of his backpack along with a couple bottles of water. He sat down on the bank and gave the bread to the excited boy. “Here, take this and make sure all of them get some.”

Jensen took the bread and immediately set to work feeding the duck and swans. Jared laid back on the grass, letting the sun warm his skin. After Jensen dispensed all the bread, he laid down next to his mate and sipped his drink.

Almost an hour had passed before Jared opened his eyes and yawned. “Jen? How long have I been asleep?”

“About forty-five minutes”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I like watching you sleep. You look so relaxed.”

“Wow, baby, I don’t know if that is hot or creepy?”

“I’m going with hot because that is what you are. Let me show you just how sexy you are.”

“Oh god, Jen. Right here?”

“Yes, alpha right here, there is no one around and the house is too far away.” 

Jensen started undoing Jared’s belt and quickly unfastening his jeans. By the time, the omega pulled out the alpha’s dick it was hard and beginning to stiffen.

The boy licked a fast stroke up the underside of the cock and allowed the head to slip past his plump lips. He sucked four or five times and then allowed the head to slip out. “You taste so good, alpha. I can’t get enough.”

“Arg, Jen you are killing me!”

“No alpha, just making you feel good.” Jensen slid back down the cock and took it all the way until it was bumping against the back of his throat. Jared’s cock was so big one hand remained on the base. The boy set up a rhythm where he would suck and pump at the same time as his strokes. Minutes later, the alpha was pumping into the boy’s mouth and Jensen was doing his best to swallow as much as he could.

After Jared recovered, he pulled the boy up to his face and kissed him long and deep. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I am thankful every-day.” “I love you Jensen Ackles and I am so happy to be your mate.”

Jensen kissed him back just as passionately. “What you did alpha was love me and I love you too.”

The couple laid in each other’s arms for a few more minutes before Jensen asked. “Do you have any more water?”

Jared didn’t but offered to go back to the spring and fill up his bottle. “Is it OK to drink?”

“Everyone at the farm drank it for years, we didn’t get city water until a couple of years before I left for school.”

You could see the wheels turning in Jensen’s head. “Alpha, I have an idea. Race you back to the house.” With that, he jumped up and dashed up the hill to the house. Jared following closely on his heels.

In Judge Sheppard’s office, Alpha Harris was working on his case against the Padalecki estate. “Tell me Sheppard, are these affidavits enough to have the case move forward?”

The judge had been studying the paperwork for the last thirty minutes. “You have sworn testimony from almost every business owner in this town, I believe we have a case.”

“Great, the faster I can get that kid out of town, the faster I can get the land moved over to my name.”

The judge fidgeted under the alpha’s glare. “Sir, Tennessee law is very direct. The will states the land, company and money goes to the heirs. Even if the case goes forward, the best you can hope for is half. The other half still goes to the family.”

The alpha rose from his chair and walked over to the window. “So, you are telling me, I can’t get that property while Padalecki is still alive?”

The shock on the judge’s face was clear. “Yeees sir. We can slow the process down, but he will still have half of everything. You could buy him out and that would take care of everyone’s problems.”

Alpha Harris continued to think over what the judge was saying and stared out the window. “OK, we will try things your way but if the kid doesn’t play ball, the Padalecki pack may need to suffer yet another unfortunate accident.”

The mates crashed through the kitchen door at the same time nearly giving Sam a heart attack as she was pulling a pie from the oven.

“Boys, if I would have dropped that pie, both of you would be scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.” The stern look from the omega was enough to send apologies from both the boys.

“I’m sorry Sam, I would never do anything to scare you.”

“I know Jensen, I’m sure this was all your oversized mates’ fault.”

Jared was taken aback by Sam’s statement. “I am innocent, this is all Jensen’s idea.” He sputtered out.

“Right Jared, like Jensen would think of doing something like this?”

The look on Jared’s face was priceless, not only was Jensen not being blamed but Jared was taking his rap. “I…..”

Sam took the other omega by the arm and sat him at the table. “Jensen would you like a piece of pie? I baked an apple and cherry because I knew they were your favorites.”

Jensen sat down quietly but continued to sneak looks at this alpha. “Thank you, Sam, they are my favorites, either is fine.”

Jared sat down next to him and continued to grumble about omegas ganging up on poor defenseless alphas until Jensen hushed him up with a bit of the apple pie. The cherry was still cooling from the oven. 

Sam cut herself a piece and yelled for Jeff to join them. Once everyone was seated Jensen shyly told everyone his idea.

“What if we opened the factory back up and sold bottled water from the spring? Ours would truly be spring water and we could use the operations already set up here to bottle it. It would give omegas a safe place to live and work and we could be self-sufficient. We could even use cartons instead of bottles like they do in California to save the environment. What do you think?”

Jared was grinning from ear to ear with his dimples were on full display. “Jen, baby, that is an amazing idea!”

Jeff was shaking his head to agree. “That is a fantastic idea! Jared has the water from the spring ever been tested?”

Jared couldn’t think of any tests, but he was quick to add that he would call in a scientist to have everything looked out right away. He reached over and gave his mate a long kiss and hug before turning to Jeff. “Do you have any ideas on what we will need to get the factory back up and running?”

Jeff gave Sam a look and shook his head no. “I really don’t have all the expertise in that area, but I know some people from back in my military days that should be able to get everything up and running pretty fast.”

Jared beamed “That’s great Jeff. As soon as I take care of this legal crap that Harris has brought, we will get started. Can you give your guys a call? I will cover all their travel expenses and they can stay here of course.”

“Sure thing, Jared. I will start calling tonight before I hit the sack.”

Sam reached over and gave her alpha a quick squeeze. “Let me pull dinner off the stove and we can brainstorm some ideas for the factory and the omega’s living quarters. I have some ideas I would really like to see there.”

Jensen jumped up to help the other omega as they set the table and laid out the food for everyone to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – 

Wednesday saw Jared up early going over all the paperwork that Sheppard had sent over the day before. Jensen found him before seven in the library laying out his case. 

“Alpha, will you be able to win today?”

“Jen, baby, yes of course. From what I can see, Harris’ case is all hearsay, I have not found one piece of hard evidence that my father ever intended to sell any of his assets. I should be able to have this wrapped up this afternoon.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I really want to get started helping the omegas and I know we can do it with your factory.”

“Baby come here.” Jensen walked over to the alpha and allowed him to pull him into his lap. “It is not my company, it is ‘our’ company and I have every intention of moving the operations over to the pack. So, we when are done, the pack will own the company and the land. All of this will be here for the pack.”

Jensen looked up and his mate and gave him a huge hug. “Thank you alpha, you are so good to us.”

“Sweetheart, we are in this together. There is no me, without you.” 

Jensen spent the next thirty minutes, showing his alpha just how much what he said meant to him.

Promptly at ten in the morning, Jared and Jensen walked into Doc Beaver’s office. Jared had been careful driving into town, making sure they did not run into any of the police department on the way. Jared wanted his mate to stay off their radar for as long as he could.

Jared walked up to the receptionist. “Good morning, could you let Doc Beaver know that Alpha Padalecki and his mate are here?”

The young beta receptionist looked up at the alpha and blushed. “You and your mate, sir?”

Jensen noticed the admiration in the girl’s eyes and stepped forward. “Yes, miss, my mate and I have an appointment. Is there any paperwork to fill out?”

The girl seemed to come back to herself. “I apologize alpha. Here is the paperwork and I will need a copy of your insurance card.”

Jared handed over the card at the same moment the doctor stepped into the reception area. “Dana, I will take the alpha and his mate back. Once I have their paperwork filled out, I will make sure it is filed. Would you all follow me?”

The pair followed the doctor back into his exam area and stepped into an obstetrics room. “Jensen why don’t you step behind the screen and disrobe. I left a gown back there for you to put on for the exam. Jared why don’t I show you where my office is, that way you can wait for Jensen and me to finish up.”

Jared watched his mate slip behind the screen but could not hold back the growl from his wolf when the doctor suggested he leave. 

Jensen immediately stuck his head back out and gave his alpha his most withering look. “Jared, back off and let Doc do his job. If I need you, I promise I will let you know.”

Jared ducked his head and shuffled out the door apologizing to Doc Beaver as he went. Jensen laughed and finished getting undressed.

The exam had gone well, and Doc had pronounced Jensen healthy, but the gynecological part of the exam was still to come. When the doctor had pulled up the stirrups for Jensen’s legs, the omega’s breath began to speed up.

“Jensen, son, is something the matter?”

“I’m sorry Doc but my experiences with sex have not always been pleasant. Before Jared, I was given away and bred repeatedly but I never conceived. I am just afraid you are going to confirm what I already know. I sure there is something wrong with me. I won’t be able to give Jared the family he wants.” Tears had started running down the boys’ face by the time he had finished his confession.

Doc was going to comfort the boy when the door suddenly opened. “Jensen what is the matter?” The alpha stepped into the room and moved to his mate’s side. “Sweetheart, why are you crying?”

Jensen sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I’m scared Jared.”

“Hey, Jen, it doesn’t matter what we find out. We will get through this, nothing that happens in this room will change the way I feel about you. You are my mate and I love you.” He kissed the boy’s palm and then nodded for the doctor to get started. Jared never allowed Jensen to look away from him as Doc did his exam. 

Doc threw his latex gloves away and told Jensen he was done; he could get dressed and meet him in his office to go over his exam. 

The pair knocked on the door and walked in when they heard the doctor yell through the door. 

“Jared, Jensen, come in and have a seat.” 

The boys sat down, and Jensen quickly grabbed his alpha’s hand. “Go ahead Doc, tell me what my problem is.”

The doctor looked at both men and back at his notes. “Well, I didn’t find anything wrong you Jensen, you are a healthy and it looks like a very fertile young omega male. I thoroughly checked your omega entrance, uterus and cervix, everything looks great.”

Jensen could hardly speak. “But then why didn’t I conceive?”

Doc shrugged his shoulders. “It could have been the alpha, but my guess is because that alpha was not your true mate. My research shows that all true mates only conceived with each other. Even Jared would not have been able to conceive with anyone but you. Unfortunately, there is not a lot of information on true mates but that is my own working theory.”

h

Jensen was just beginning to feel the information sink in. “So, you are saying that I can give Jared the family he wants?”

The doctor shook his head. “What I’m saying is there is nothing that I could see that would keep you from conceiving. Do you know when your next heat will hit?”

Jensen muttered out that he had just had one so that it should be at little less than six months away.

Doc wrote that down and pulled out his calendar. “That is great news, we will have time to start you on birth control if you choose that.”

Jensen looked at Jared. “Jared, I don’t know what to do? I didn’t think this would be an issue?”

Jared rubbed his mate’s hand. “Doc, do we have some time to make that decision? I would like to talk this over with my mate.”

“Oh sure, alpha, as long as we start the contraception at least three months out, it has a 95% effective rate. Unfortunately, there is nothing that is 100% effective except abstinence.”

Jared stood up and helped Jensen to his feet. “Thanks, Doc, we will get back to you in the next few weeks. I appreciate you giving us this great news.” He pulled Jensen next to him and then showed him out the door.

They were pulling into the driveway before Jensen finally spoke. “Jared, what do you want to do? Do you want pups right away? I didn’t really expect to be having this conversation.” 

Jared could tell the thoughts running through his omega’s head were not healthy for his mate’s state of mind. “Jen, we can do whatever you want. I am not going to make you do anything. This is your decision.” He placed the car in park and turned to his mate. “I want a family with you but when that happens or if it happens is your call. I will not dictate to you what you do with your body.”

The tears welled up in Jensen’s eyes and he quietly started sobbing. “I don’t know what to do?”

Jared rushed around the front of the car and pulled the passenger door open. He scooped up this boy and headed into the house and up to their room. Sam saw them coming in and followed worrying something was wrong. 

Jared had been murmuring to Jensen on the trip inside and gently laid his mate on their bed. The boy continued to cling to his alpha. Sam stepped forward and asked. “Is there something wrong? Can I get either of you anything?”

Jared turned to her. “Thanks Sam, would you mind grabbing Jensen some juice? I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

“Sure, thing Jared, I’ll be right back.”

Sam left the two alone and Jensen finally looked up at his mate. “Jared, I do want a family with you, but I would really like to finish school and help with the company. Is that OK?”

“Sweetheart, that is perfectly OK. I love you and we will wait if you like. You are only nineteen and we have so many years together.”

Jensen pulled his mate close and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you”

“Jen, baby, there is nothing to thank me for. We are a team.” Jared lowered his omega down onto the pillow and kissed him passionately mapping out Jensen’s mouth as he and his mate’s tongues danced together.

“Excuse me, I’m just going to sit this glass on the bedside table.” The boys broke apart and Jensen blushed, ducking behind his alpha.

“Thanks, Sam, Jen and I found out today there is nothing wrong with him. We can have a family whenever my mate decides.” Jared leaned down placed a quick kiss on his mate’s nose.

Sam clapped her hands and smiled. “Oh boys, that is awesome news! I’m so happy for you both.”

Jared smiled. “It is isn’t it, I hate that I have court this afternoon, but I have to go.” He turned to his mate. “You stay here and feel better, I know this is a shock so take it easy today and we will talk more tonight, OK?”

Jensen nodded and waved Jared to come in close. As Jared moved towards his mate, Jensen popped up and gave him a quick kiss, “For luck, Alpha.”

Jared laughed and stood. “I’ll be back as soon as I end this charade with Harris. How about I bring home dinner?”

Jared turned and headed out the door as Jensen sent a silent prayer to the gods to watch over this mate and bring this whole inheritance issue to a close.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – 

Jared walked into court and was surprised to only see a few people. He had thought that the court would be full based on the information he had received. He made his way up to the defendant table and started spreading out his paperwork. Soon after, the door opened again and Alpha Harris and his son the sheriff walked into court. The alpha took his seat across from Jared and the sheriff sat down behind his father. Jared allowed a low growl to escape but quickly reigned his wolf in and calmed the animal down. The wolf did not like the sheriff sitting so calmly in court, but Jared tried to let him know that he would handle the situation. The wolf gave one last growl and retreated into Jared’s mind.

While Jared and his wolf were wrestling, the court recorder and officer had come in and taken their seats. Shortly after, the court officer was calling for everyone to rise and Judge Sheppard took his place on the bench. 

The judge pounded his gavel and spoke to the court. “We are here today to determine the viability of Alpha Harris’ claims against the will of the former Head Alpha Padalecki. Alpha Harris would you please present your case?”

Jared immediately stood up and spoke. “Your honor, I would like to have the claims against my father’s will dropped based on the fact there is no solid evidence that my father ever considered selling the company or the property.”

Judge Sheppard rapped his gavel and denied Jared’s objection. “Alpha Harris, I apologize would you like to continue.”

The next hour showed Alpha Harris reading over all the statements from the townspeople. After the alpha had reviewed the last of the statements from the county surveyor, he rested his case. 

The judge thanked Harris and then turned to Jared. “Mr. Padalecki, would you like to present your case?”

Jared stood up and again asked for the proceedings to be dropped based on the lack of hard evidence but again he was denied. “Very well if we must go through with this, I would like to call Sheriff Mathew Harris to the stand.”

Alpha Harris jumped and objected but Jared merely turned to Judge Sheppard. “Your honor, the sheriff is listed in the statements and I would like to question him on the accuracy of his claim. If what the sheriff has sworn to be accurate, he would have nothing to worry about.” Jared turned to the police officer and challenged him with a look.

The sheriff didn’t miss it and jumped up and stalked to the witness stand disregarding his father’s objections. The court officer swore him in, and Jared approached the man.

“Sheriff Harris, can you tell me when you heard this conversation between your father, Alpha Harris and my father, Alpha Padalecki?”

The sheriff shifted in the chair and replied. “It’s all right there in the statement, Alpha Padalecki came into the bank and spoke to my father in my presence. I believe it was about two months before Padalecki passed away.”

Jared approached the bench and leaned towards the witness. “Sheriff, can you tell me exactly what was said on that day?” A slight burr drifted through Jared’s voice as he spoke.

Mathew shook his head a few times and started to speak and then coughed. “I’m sorry can you repeat the question?”

Jared again asked letting his wolf peak out while he talked.

The sheriff turned to Jared and replied. “I don’t know what was said. I don’t remember the conversation you are asking about.”

Jared stepped back and looked at the police officer. “Sheriff are you saying this conversation never occurred?”

The sheriff replied. “I don’t know if it happened or not. I didn’t hear anything between my father and your father.” The fear in the man’s eyes over the statements he was making was clear. He didn’t want to say what was coming out of his mouth, but he could not stop. He glanced at his father hoping he could do something.

Alpha Harris jumped up and objected to Jared’s line of questioning but before the judge could reply, Jared stated. “Judge Sheppard, since what we have heard from Sheriff Harris disputes his earlier claim, I would like his statement thrown out. Also, I again would like to have this claim dropped or I will be forced to bring in everyone who made a statement and have them take the stand. I can begin will Alpha Harris, himself.”

Harris blustered and called an objection.

Judge Sheppard pounded his gavel and called for order. “Alpha Harris based on the testimony from Sheriff Harris, I will have to have his original statement excluded. Alpha Harris could you please approach the bench?” Jared tried to approach also but the judge told him to go sit back down. Jared sat back down smirking at the development, even though the closed side bar was highly irregular.

Sheppard leaned forward and spoke to Harris. “Alpha, what do you want to do? Do you want to take the stand? If you don’t, I am going to have to dismiss this case.”

Harris didn’t like either option the judge gave him. He glanced back at Jared and then turned back to Sheppard. “I will take the stand, no alpha wet behind the ears is going to make me do anything I don’t want to.”

The judge showed the alpha to the stand and asked the court officer to swear him in. Once done, Jared approached Harris. “Alpha Harris can you tell me the last time you spoke with Alpha Padalecki?” Again, a low growl pushed through Jared’s words.

Harris tried to look at the judge but was helpless not to answer. “The last time I spoke to Alpha Padalecki was at his son’s funeral.” 

Jared approached the witness again. “Did you ever speak to my father about the buying of the company or purchasing the family estate?”

Harris tried extremely hard to keep his mouth shut but couldn’t and replied, “No, he wouldn’t talk to me.”

The old alpha was furious. How did Padalecki do this? Why was he answering? He finally found his voice. “Judge Sheppard, you cannot allow this to continue? Padalecki is doing something to me, I am not answering the way I want!”

Jared approached the bench with a most sincere smile on his face. “Judge, I’m am not sure what Alpha Harris is referring to, but I believe we have enough testimony to close these proceedings.”

Harris jumped up from the witness stand. “You were using your alpha voice on me!!”

Jared turned to the older man. “Alpha Harris, it is widely known one alpha cannot influence another alpha. You are an alpha, aren’t you?”

“Why you son-of-a-bitch, you know very well I am the Head Alpha of Harris County!”

Jared smiled showing his dimples. “Well then, obviously, I could not have influenced your testimony. I apologize if my allergies are causing my voice to fluctuate. Judge Sheppard, what is your decision? Do I need to call any more witnesses?”

The judge glanced at Harris and then back to Jared. “Yes, Mr. Padalecki, I believe we can close this and chalk it up to a misunderstanding between Alpha Harris and your father. I approve your father’s last will and testament and will have it entered into public record in the next few days.”

Harris was stomping off towards the exit. As he was leaving, he turned around and shouted at Jared. “I don’t know who you think you are Padalecki, but this is not over. You made an enemy today and this will not be forgotten!”

Jared calmly looked at the court recorder and asked. “I hope you recorded Alpha Harris’ last statement. I wouldn’t want that excluded from the court records. Also Judge, I would like a transcript of this session included in the details of the recording of my father’s will.” A slight growl followed his next statement. “When can I expect my father’s will to be executed? I would like it done quickly.”

The judge coughed and then added. “I will have it done by Friday, so come to my office on Monday around three to sign everything.”

“Thank you, Judge Sheppard, I will see you then.” Jared picked up his paperwork and proceeded out of the courtroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – 

On the way home, Jared called ahead to see what everyone wanted for dinner. They were celebrating this evening if Jensen was up to it. Sam answered the phone and told Jared to give her five minutes to find out what Jeff and Jensen wanted to eat and hung up the line. Jared headed to the liquor store to buy a couple of bottles of Champaign and some beer for dinner. As he was paying for the purchases, Sam called back and said the consensus was bar-be-que. Jared repeated back the order and headed over to the county’s best BBQ place. 

There were not many things that Jared and his father had agreed on, but County Line BBQ was one of them. The small place was started back in the fifties by an enterprising alpha using his beta wife’s family recipe and was an immediate hit. Everyone in the region knew “The Line” was the place for homemade goodness. 

Jared walked into the place and immediately recognized Traci Dinwiddle behind the counter. Traci had dated Jared’s brother for a half a year during Jeff’s junior year in high school. The beta had broken their relationship off when Jeff started acting to much like his alpha father, but Jared and she had remained friends. “Traci! You are looking good!”

“Oh my God, Jared Padalecki! Get over here and give me a hug!” The slender beta slipped out from behind the counter and Jared caught her up in a huge hug.

Jared lowered the woman to the floor and stood back. “It is so good to see a friendly face in this town.”

Traci wanted to agree but stepped back and hung her head. “Jared, you may not think that when I tell you what I did.”

Jared waved the statement off. “If you are talking about the statement you made for Alpha Harris, don’t sweat it, Traci.”

“But that asshole made me lie on you and your father, if I didn’t sign the statement, he was going to have the health department close me down until I did. I am so sorry.” Tears were beginning to form in the woman’s eyes.

Jared took the women’s hand and held it until Traci looked at him. “I mean it don’t worry. I knew how Harris got that statement and besides his claim was thrown out of court about an hour ago.”

Traci wiped at her face. “Really, he lost?”

“Yes, he did. I got him on the stand and the truth came out. Once it did, the case was dismissed. Harris isn’t getting any part of the Padalecki lands or company. That’s why I am here. I am picking up a celebratory dinner.”

Traci gave Jared another hug and looked up at the Alpha. “Well this dinner is on the house! It is the least I can do.”

“I can’t let you do that, Traci.”

“You can and you will. Do you have any special requests, Pork, chicken, both?”

“I tell you what Traci, I will let you make those decisions if you make sure to add some of your grandmother’s cornbread. I can’t leave here without some of that.”

Traci smiled at Jared’s compliment. “You got it Padalecki, how many are we feeding?”

“Uh four, my housekeeper and her mate and me and my mate,” Jared’s blush went all the way down his neck.

“Oh my God, Jared, that is so wonderful! Did you find a smart beta in Nashville to make you happy? I imagine she is probably a lawyer too, am I right?”

The alpha stuttered and shook his head. “Actually, I found him very recently and he is an omega.”

Traci stopped for a moment and glanced back up at Jared. “An omega? Jared Padalecki if you are thinking about treating that boy like your father….”

The alpha stopped her mid-sentence. “No, Traci never, I love Jensen. We haven’t been together long, but he has my heart completely. I can’t function without him. He is so kind and gentle and has the most amazing green eyes. He is so smart; he has even found a way to help out more omegas by discovering a new product for the company to make. You are going to love him, I promise.”

Traci heaved a sigh of relief. “For a minute there Jared you scared me. I am glad to see you are still of the pro-omega mindset.”

Jared nodded his head. “Oh yeah, definitely, in fact my practice is centered on omega rights. My family and I have a lot to make up for.”

As Traci was adding a few sauces to the bag for Jared, she walked up to him. “Jared you have nothing to make up for, it was your family not you. All you need to do is treat that mate of yours right and I’m sure that you will make him incredibly happy.” She handed off the laden bags of food to the alpha and gave him another hug. “You bring that mate of yours by, so I can meet the lucky guy.”

Jared gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek and let her know he would be by soon. He turned back to the car and climbed in, bringing dinner home to his family.

Jeff was moaning and licking his fingers over the dinner table. “Jared, this is the best BBQ I have ever had. How have you kept us away from this for so long?”

Sam nodded as she continued to chew. “This is amazing, the chicken is so tender, and the pork just melts in your mouth.”

Jared was smiling with his dimples in full force. “I know, I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I had it again. What do you think Jen?”

The omega ducked his head and allowed his bangs to fall over his face. “It’s really good Jared, but I like the cornbread best. It is so sweet and buttery. It’s almost like cake.”

Jared grabbed the boy and pulled him close. “The cornbread is my favorite too. I knew we were made for each other.” Jensen melted into his alpha and continued to eat bites of the sweet bread.

Sam started putting the extra away when she pulled out the banana, Oreo pudding.

Jared jumped up and grabbed the pudding and four spoons. “Sam leave that, come eat some of the best pudding around, we have stuff to talk about.” The four started digging and in and ate just about all the pudding before Jared spoke up again. “Jeff, did, you find anyone to come test the spring?”

The older alpha swallowed another bite and set his spoon down. “I contacted several people from my old unit. They are going to start arriving here tomorrow. We should be able to find out about the water and the buildings once they get here and look things over.”

“That is awesome Jeff!” Jared had grabbed the bottles of champagne from the refrigerator and was popping the corks. “This is a little celebratory dinner for all of us. I go in on Monday to Judge Sheppard’s office and all the accounts will be turned over to me. All I will have to do is sign everything and the money, land and company is the packs. We can do whatever we want.” He lifted his glass and waited for the others to do the same. “Here is to the Padalecki Pack, may it forever help those in need.”

All four clinked their glasses and sipped at the French wine. Jeff and Sam were complimenting Jared on the vintage when Jensen made a sniffling sound. “Sorry Alpha, the bubbles went up my nose.”

Jared giggled at the boy and poured him more of the bubbly liquid. “Do you like it Jen?”

Jensen thought a moment and decided he did like the taste and continued to sip at his glass’ contents all night. By the time, Jeff and Jared had finished their discussion and Sam had put away all the leftovers, Jensen was working on emptying his third glass.

Jeff and Jared had talked most of the evening about the plans for the company and what Jeff’s friends were going to be able to do once they arrived. Jared reminded Jeff to be sure and run any construction by the county planning office. They did not want to be cited for building renovations without the correct permits. Jeff assured his fellow alpha the men coming in were well versed in working in hostile environments and would have the renovations moving quickly and within all legal limits. 

After yawning a second time, Jeff looked at Sam and suggested they call it a day. As they were getting up, Jared asked Jensen if he was ready for bed. 

The omega looked up at his mate and giggled. “Sure, Jared lead the way.” As he rose, he tilted suddenly to the left and if Jared had not caught him the younger man may have hit the floor.

Jared grabbed Jensen by his arm to steady and pulled the glass out of his hands. “Alpha”, he pleaded. “I wasn’t done with my bubbles.”

Jared sat the almost empty glass out of reach and looked at the swaying boy. “Jen, I think you have had enough, I’m going to have to help you up the stairs.”

Jensen leaned against Jared. “Yes, Alpha, help me up those stairs. Take me to bed, I need you to take me to bed.” The last word coming out almost like a purr. Jensen moved into Jared’s space and looked up at his mate from under his bangs. “Alpha, I need you to fuck me. I need your knot to fill me up so full. Please alpha I can’t wait.” With his last words, Jensen looped his arms around Jared’s neck and leapt into his arms. The strong alpha catching the boy and holding him easily.

Jared was torn. He knew his omega was drunk but how drunk? Would he be upset in the morning if something happened or would he be mad if nothing did? Jensen answered his question for him. He leaned forward and started kissing Jared and sliding his tongue along the seam of their lips. “Alpha you are thinking way too much. Take me upstairs so I can show you how much I want you to pound me. We don’t have all night.”

Jared decided to take his mates advice and headed for the bedroom.

Alpha Jared carried his boy upstairs while Jensen sucked and licked at his neck and whispered all the filthy things he could think of into his ear. By the time Jared locked the bedroom door, he was rock hard, and his jeans were extremely uncomfortable.

Jensen had been deposited on the bed and proceed to take off all his clothes in record time. “Jared, get over here you are too far away.”

Jared walked back to the bed and sat down. As he tried to pull off his clothes Jensen was again kissing and sucking at this neck and making a general nuisance of himself. “Jen, I can’t get my clothes off while you’re distracting me.”

“Alpha you are taking too long!” The young omega huffed. “I can get you out of your clothes so much faster”

Jared had to repeat the boy’s name three time before he finally managed to catch the inebriated omega’s attention. “Jen, if you give me two minutes, I can be naked, and we can get to fooling around. Please just two minutes.”

The omega sat back on his knees and gave his alpha an adorable pout as he waited for Jared to undress. After about a minute watching his alpha disrobe, Jensen spoke up. “I want to ride you alpha; I want to climb up on your big fat cock and ride you all night long.”

Jared chuckled. “You do?” 

Jensen nodded very seriously. “I’m going to make you cum five or six times tonight. Then in the morning, I’m going to get up and do it all over again.”

Jared climbed into the bed. “Well if you are sure, show me what you got baby.”

Jensen pushed Jared down and then swallowed his cock all the way down. Jared came back off the bed at the overwhelming warm sensation hitting so fast. Jensen licked and sucked and deep-throated his alpha until Jared was squirming on the bed. Jensen allowed the cock to slide out, told Jared to cum and dove back down. Jared couldn’t hold back any longer and shot his load straight down Jensen’s throat. 

Once the Omega has sucked up the last drop, he straddled Jared. “Oh Alpha, we are just getting started.” He leaned back against his alpha legs and started stroking his dick. Jensen’s dick was big for an omega, in fact, he was bigger than some alphas Jared had seen but there was no knot at the base. Jared watched as the boy stroked with his left hand using his thumb to rub the tip on the upstroke. With his right hand he had been rolling his balls but was now looking for his hole. He brought his fingers up to his mouth slobbering them and then inserting two into his pulsing channel. He moaned and writhed as he fucked himself on his fingers.

Jared was mesmerized. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. His omega pleasuring himself was insanely hot.

Jensen opened his eyes and caught Jared’s stare. “Alpha, this is all for you. You own me, my wolf, my heart and my soul. Do you like me showing off for you? Do you like knowing you are the only one who gets to see this? Can you see my boy cunt all wet and hungry just for you? Do you want me to ride your cock? My pussy is so hungry for you, alpha.”

Jared was at the end of his rope, “Yes, Jensen ride me baby.” 

The omega scrambled to obey but Jared caught him as he again almost tipped to far to the left. Jensen righted himself and slowly sank down on his alpha’s cock and filled himself. “Oh Jared, you fill me all the way up.” Slowly he began to rock back and forth. The sway of his hips was causing Jared’s knot to begin to swell. “I can feel your knot Alpha, so big just for me.” Jensen started pushing his rim against the knot until he felt it catch and then hold.

The boy shouted. “Fuck! Fuck! Yeah Jared that’s the spot right there!” The omega started moving quicker as the knot rubbed against his prostrate. Three or four strokes later Jared surprised him by cuming hard and fast. “That’s it Alpha, breed me, I want your cum, fill me up!” On the last word, Jensen jerked up and came with a roar. “Alpha!” The boy spurted all over Jared’s stomach, some reaching his chin. Jensen continued to rock working through the aftershocks of his and his alpha’s orgasms.  
Eventually, Jensen slowed his movements and swayed a bit till Jared caught his arms. “Jen, baby, that was amazing.”

Jensen smiled and replied. “I know.” He immediately slumped forward and lay still. Jared was concerned for a moment, but soon heard a soft snore. 

Jared laughed but tried to keep it quiet, so he didn’t wake his mate. Once his knot went down, he would be able to maneuver the boy onto the bed. As he laid there he thought, his little wolf could be quite the hellcat in bed.”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – 

The sunlight was streaming in bright through the window in Jared’s and Jensen’s window, only half of the couple appreciated it. Jared had risen early to go for a jog, but Jensen’s head was not allowing him to do anything.

“Jared, please shut those blinds, my head is killing me.” The omega moaned.

His alpha sat down next to him on the bed and helped cover his head with the blankets. “Is my sexy little wolf not feeling well today? I would have thought after what you told me last night, we would still be going full throttle this morning.” Jared snickered at the boy’s hangover.

“Jared you are a mean and cruel alpha! Letting me drink all that champagne and not telling me what would happen! I made a complete idiot out of myself.” The omega dramatically pulled all the blankets over his head and shouted. “I am not leaving this room today and I am never drinking again! Ow, shit my head, leave me alone to die in peace.”

Jared walked to door but turned to his mate. “I loved you last night, baby, all that dirty talk was so hot. I’m sure it is now officially one of my kinks.” Jensen moaned again from beneath his blankets. 

“And I do apologize about the wine, I didn’t think about you never drinking before. I will keep a closer eye on you next time.” That statement received a “you bet your ass you will,” from the bed.

Lastly the alpha tried to help. “I’m starting the shower and laying out some ibuprofen, I promise both will make you feel much better. I’ll see you in about an hour and we can go downstairs and try and find something you can handle eating.” Jared was just leaving the bathroom when the boy rushed by him and pitched himself headfirst towards the toilet. Luckily for Jared, he was past Jensen’s hearing before he started laughing.

Jensen flushed the toilet and then brushed his teeth. The shower did make him feel better and once the pain killers kicked in, he thought he might be able to make it to the kitchen. Just as he was getting dressed, Jared came back into the room. “Hey baby, feel better?”

“I do, thanks Jared, but please don’t tell anyone what I did last night. I can’t believe I acted like that. I feel so stupid.” He wanted to lean into his alpha, but Jared really needed a shower. 

“Jen, you were a little drunk. We all have been there, and we all survived. I will never make fun of you for being assertive in bed. I love that you trust me enough to do that. Now let me grab a quick shower and we can head downstairs.” Jared ducked into the bathroom and Jensen finished dressing.

Jared had found some cheese and butter in the fridge and whipped up several grilled cheese sandwiches for himself and Jensen. The boy seemed to be tolerating the greasy cheese and the club soda was helping too. Just as they were finishing, Jeff and Sam came in the back door with two other men neither of the boys knew.

“Alpha, good you are here. I would like to introduce you to two friends of mine. Tahmoh Penikett and Christian Kane. Tahmoh was my unit’s engineer and is here to look over the factory and barracks and Christian worked with ground logistics and is going to look over the spring and see if it is usable for production.”

Jared stood and shook the hands of both men. “Thank you both for coming on such short notice. You don’t realize how much this means to our pack.”

Christian was the first to speak up. “When the major called, there wasn’t much that would have kept us away. Several of our unit are mated to omegas or we have omega sisters or brothers. We all have seen what they have put up with through the years, so anything we can do to help, we will.” 

Tahmoh echoed Christian’s comment and all three men sat down at the table as Sam started pulling food out of the refrigerator. As the alphas began discussing plans for the buildings and the water supply Jensen rose and moved over to help Sam.

“Sam is there anything I can help with?”

Sam managed to pull the big casserole dish out and started pulling off the foil. “Jensen, if you don’t mind, please set the oven to 350 degrees and I can pop this lasagna in to finish cooking.”

Jensen quickly moved over to the oven and did as he was told and watched Sam place the dish inside. “If you have a few minutes, I could use some help airing out the rooms for the Christian and Tahmoh?”

“Sure, Sam anything you need, I will follow you.” Jensen leaned over Jared’s shoulder and whispered where he was going and followed the other omega out the door.

Sam had chosen two rooms on the other side of the staircase for the men to use. Jensen followed her lead and opened the windows slightly to air out each of the rooms as Sam pulled out new towels for the bathroom in the hallway. Once Sam had the linens, the omegas began making up the two beds.

Jensen had been waiting to get Sam alone to talk to her about his doctor’s visit and now was as good a time as any. “Sam, the visit with Doc Beaver went really well. He says, I am in perfect health.”

Sam looked up at the other omega. “That is great news, Jensen. I know you were worried.”

“I was. I had convinced myself there was something wrong and I couldn’t breed so I didn’t have to worry about it, but apparently, I can. Now, I have new things to worry about.”

“Did the doctor talk to you about contraception?”

The young man blushed high in his cheeks. “Yeah, he did. Jared said it was my decision, but I don’t want to disappoint him. I don’t think I’m ready for pups but what if Jared wants to try right away?”

Sam came around the bed and put her arms around the young man. “Jensen, Jared is right. This is your decision, but I believe him when he says he will back you. I have watched him help many omegas and he really believes what he says. Talk to him, he will be happy has long as you are.”

“You think so Sam? I would like to get my diploma before I even start thinking about starting a family.”

Sam patted his back and went back to straightening the beds. “I do Jensen. Jared is one of the good guys. Now let’s get this done and get back downstairs to see what those alphas are up too.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – 

Jared and Jeff spent most of Thursday going over everything that needed to be done to get the factory and barracks back up and running. Early in the morning, two more men showed up along with a feisty blonde beta that was a surprise to everyone at the farm. Steve Carlson and Chad Lindberg were both alphas specializing in working with the local ground crews to get construction completed on time and on budget. Beta, Briana Buckmaster was the unit’s liaison with the local government. She handled all the permits and negotiations that were needed.

Samantha and Briana quickly hit it off and disappeared into the kitchen to chat while they both worked on lunch and the early prep for dinner. The alphas had toured all the facilities and spent the afternoon, making lists of items needed to bring the factory back online. Christian had already taken the water samples and was on his way to Nashville to have them checked and hoped to be back by Monday, with the good news. 

By the time dinner rolled around, the crew had a solid plan on the scope of the project along with a long list of supplies and work that needed to be accomplished. Over dinner, Jared was excitedly telling the rest of the pack. “If we can get the ceilings shored up by the end of next month, we can spend the winter working inside on both the factory and the barracks. The factory will need a complete retrofit to change over to bottling water, but the barracks will just need to be updated and brought up to code.

Jensen had been listening like everyone else but as Jared talked about the barracks, the look on his face turned sad. Jared immediately felt the reaction from his omega and looked over. “Jen, what’s the matter? I thought you would be happy?”

Jensen was caught by surprise by Jared’s question and stuttered out his answer. “I am alpha, please believe me. I was just thinking over the word “barracks”. I know if you are in the military like Jeff’s unit, you expect to live in a barracks, but these omegas we are helping want a home, not just a bed. I was just wondering if we could do something different with the living arrangements.” Jensen looked up at the stunned faces of the alphas and betas and quickly ducked his head and mumbled an apology to everyone. 

He rose to leave embarrassed he had said something when Jared caught his wrist. “Jensen, we didn’t think. You are absolutely right; we should not be thinking of the omegas living like they were forced to before. This will be their home and we need to build it accordingly.” The young omega looked back over the group and saw that everyone agreed.

Jeff spoke up. “Jensen, we apologize. We saw the quick answer and went with it. I believe I can speak for everyone here when we say, we didn’t mean any harm, but we can understand your distress. Would you consider helping us out?”

Tahmoh piped up. “Please Jensen, sometimes we need to be reminded of the importance of why we are doing this.”

Jensen glanced at Jared and asked. “What do you think Alpha?”

Jared shook his head. “This is not my decision Jen. Jeff asked you. You decide what you want to do.” Jared squeezed the boy’s hand for reassurance.

From under his bangs, Jensen peered at Jeff and broke into a huge smile. “I’d love to help you all with the new pack house.”

Jeff clapped his hands and replied. “It’s settled then, all construction and design ideas for the new omega home need to be run through Jensen before they are implemented.

Steve spoke up quickly. “Jensen? Do you have any ideas for the house?”

Jensen sat back down and leaned into his alpha. “I was thinking we could have small individual apartments for each omega but also have a communal dining area and kitchen along with meeting spaces. It would be similar to those assisted living communities that the rich alphas and betas have when they grow older. All the omegas would have their own space but at the same time can still be part of the pack.”

Sam wiped a quick tear from her eye. “Jensen, I think that sounds fantastic. I know I would have loved something like this if Jared had not helped me all those years ago. It’s perfect.”

Briana was almost bouncing in her seat. “This is perfect. I can sell this plan so many ways. You have made my job so much easier. Alpha Padalecki you sure have a great partner there.”

Jared pulled the boy into a huge hug and replied. “Damn straight, I do.” 

Jensen allowed the group to continue their thoughts while he simply soaked up the heat from his alpha’s arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

Ty had taken Thursday and Friday off from work. He had been feeling really down since he lost his red-headed omega and wanted to shake off the feeling by heading out to the Harris County Omega Ranch. He had tried to discuss what Padalecki had said to him at the house, but both Mathew and Sterling told him not to believe the bullshit. After-all, alphas couldn’t use their voice on other alpha’s. It was impossible. 

The Harris County Omega Ranch was Harris County’s worst kept secret. Everyone knew what went on out at the ranch, but no-one spoke of it. Alpha Harris had made plenty of money as president of the bank, but nothing rivaled the profits he raked in from selling the omegas. The alpha had built quite the reputation over the years. Alphas and betas from all over came to Harris County to sample the goods Harris had at the ranch. Harris County omegas were known as far north as Chicago and as far south as Atlanta. Harris kept his omegas on very tight leashes and let it be known anything could be had for the right price.

His reputation allowed him to pick and choose the omegas that entered the farm. He had several trusted alphas on staff that chose what omegas did once they became the farm’s property. If an omega caused problems or became unusable, there were several different avenues Harris could take. Even older omegas or over-used omegas could be sold on down the line to less prominent farms further south. If an omega caused too much trouble, Harris used them as a teaching lesson and still felt he received his monies worth.

Part of Ty’s compensation for working in the sheriff’s department was time at the ranch. While he could schedule time with any omega, if he wanted them during a heat, that would cost extra. Ty didn’t feel the need to go that far, he just wanted to fuck a few of the holes at the farm and get over the kidnapping embarrassment once and for all.

Ty met the hostess as he walked into the “barn” and let her know he would be needing two omegas, women, and pretty. The hostess a pretty beta named Helen radioed back to the warehouse to have omegas, 636 and 637 brought up to stall #15.

“Deputy Olsson, I am having the omegas brought up now. I am sure you will be pleased they are twins we just acquired last month from Mississippi. They are a very striking pair.”

The deputy really didn’t need to be sold and grabbed the key from Helen. “Thanks baby, I can take it from here.” He walked down the aisle of the barn and quickly found stall fifteen and let himself in. The omegas were just being deposited into the stall from the back door and Ty began taking off his shirt.

“Alright ‘megas one of you on the bed, the other kneel in front of me.” The young girl on the left promptly moved to the bed and raised her shift. The other knelt in front of the deputy and began loosening his pants to pull out his dick. “That’s it ‘mega pull it out and swallow me all the way down. I am going to get huge, so I want to hear you start choking.”

The young omega slipped the cock between her lips with practiced ease and slowly began pumping the dick at its base. She could feel the area where the knot would grow but nothing seemed to be happening. She continued to suck and slurp, but the deputies’ penis continued to just lay on her tongue. 

Ty was beginning to become inpatient. “Come on bitch, suck me! Do it right! I’m not even getting hard!” The girl glanced up at the alpha and when she did, his dick slipped out of her mouth. She went to grab it and place it back in but Ty back-handed her across the room. “Shit, don’t they teach you anything?” He pointed at her sister. “Get your ass over here and suck me off!”

The omega scrambled off the bed and dropped in front of the deputy quickly placing his dick in her mouth. She started making all the right noises but again the deputies’ dick stayed flaccid in her mouth. The girl knew it was coming but the punch to the stomach still doubled her over and left her gasping. 

“Both of you bitches are worthless!” He placed his dick back in his pants, turned around and stomped out of the stall. He was yelling as he headed back to the entrance. “Shit! Helen you either get me an omega that can do the job, or you are going to be doing it yourself! You hear me!”

Helen quickly called back to the warehouse and asked for omega 492 to be brought to the stall and make sure she is strapped down. “Deputy, my apologies, I don’t know what happened, but I assure you it will not happen again. I have brought up omega 492 and she is deep in her heat. You will have no problems out of her. For your safety we have secured her to the breeding bench, all you will need to do is mount her. Just so you know, for your inconvenience there will be no additional heat charges.”

“Damn right there won’t be. Now that’s what I call customer service.”

Helen added. “Deputy if you have any issues with the omega, we have several medical aides that can be provided to ensure you have a quality visit.”

Ty was slightly offended. “I don’t need that shit. Bitch is in heat; I will be rock hard when I open the door.”

The deputy sauntered back to the stall and let himself in. The smell hit him immediately and curled low in his belly. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He started stroking as he took in the young omega draped over the bench showing off her pussy. The hole was leaking, and the omega was begging for the deputy to fuck her. Ty continued to stroke his dick, but nothing was happening. His brain wanted to fuck the cunt, but his dick was not listening.

Suddenly a scream tore from his lungs. “NOOOOO!” 

Helen reached the stall a few minutes later. She knocked carefully. “Deputy, is there a problem?”

Ty stuck his head out the door. “Helen how much does one of those aids cost?”

Helen remained the professional. “The pill form is an additional thirty dollars and takes about thirty minutes to take effect. The shot is an additional sixty dollars and works within five minutes.”

Ty didn’t have to think, he reached for this wallet and pulled out this credit card. “Send in the doctor with the shot. I will be waiting.”

Helen made the call back to the technician as she went to swipe the card. By the time, the charge had been approved, Helen met the tech as he was leaving the stall. She knocked again. “Deputy, the charge has been rung through, here is your receipt and your card.” Ty stuck out his hand and Helen handed over the items. “Enjoy yourself deputy,” and Helen walked away.

Ty sat down on the bed waiting for the chemicals to take effect. The technician mentioned he might feel a bit warm but that was normal. Ten minutes later, Ty was sweating even though the air conditioning was working perfectly. His dick was still lying limply in his hand. The omega had pleaded to be fucked until she couldn’t talk, and Ty could do nothing. He sat in the stall another twenty minutes as he cried and ranted and then swore, he was going to kill Alpha Padalecki if it was the last thing he did.

After a frustrating weekend, Alpha Harris called his son into his office for a short and a very direct meeting. “Matthew, I want that Padalecki kid to suffer! You hear me!”

Sheriff Harris knew not to disagree. “Yes Alpha, Sterling and I are heading over to the Padalecki place this afternoon to pay his mate a call. I know that the Padalecki alpha has a meeting this afternoon with the judge so we will make our move then.”

“I want them to suffer! I want that company and property. I expect Padalecki to hand it over to me. Do I make myself clear Matthew?”

“Yes sir, crystal clear. You can count on me Alpha.”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – 

Sam and Jensen were finally taking a few minutes to relax in the now quiet house. The last couple of days had been eventful and the house seemed to be bursting at the seams with everything going on. Jared and Tahmoh had gone into town together. Jared was meeting with Judge Sheppard to work through the final issues concerning the will and Tahmoh wanted to look at the original posted plans for the warehouse and the omega quarters so he could update them. Chris was working on the results from the water sample and was expected back later today. Jeff, Chad and Steve were checking out the local lumber yards and building supply stores and Briana had just left to speak to the local radio station about the changes going on.

Sam brought Jensen over a cup of tea and sat down across from him at the kitchen table. “Here you go Jensen. We both deserve a little quiet time to relax a minute.”

“Thanks, Sam, this is perfect. It seems like Jared and I have had no time together since all this started.”

Sam smiled. “I know what you mean, Jeff and I hardly have time to talk and at night we are so exhausted all we can do is fall into bed.”

Jensen ducked his head and peered up through his bangs. “Jared and I have been tired too, but we still have found a few minutes each evening to be together. He is so amazing and so giving to me. I don’t know how I was so lucky.”

Sam took his hand. “Honey you are both lucky and from the sounds coming from your bedroom both very energetic.”

Jensen blushed down to his toes. “I’m sorry Sam. We never meant for you and Jeff to hear us.” Jensen could barely get the last part out.

Sam shssed the boy and continued. “Jensen, I’m not complaining. Hell I’m jealous. Oh, to be young and in love.”

Jensen raised his head and smiled at the other omega. He was about to apologize again when the doorbell sounded. Sam jumped up. “That’s probably one of the boys, I’ll be right back.”

She was still talking to Jensen from the hallway when she causally opened the front door. “OK, which one you forgot the back door was open?” When she turned to the door instead of one of the young men from the unit, Sam was met with Deputy Sterling Brown.

The deputy took advantage of the distracted omega and pushed himself into the foyer. Sam immediately tried to push him back but was shoved down against the stairs. “You son-of-a-bitch, who the hell do you think you are?”

The deputy glared at the woman. “I’m the alpha that is going to collect your ass and take you to see Alpha Harris.” He bent to grab the omega when he was bowled over by Jensen.

“Get away from her! Don’t you touch her!”

Sterling picked himself up and looked over the young man. “You! I owe you a serious beat-down for the shit you pulled in the bathroom! You are one dead omega!” He stalked over to Jensen and pulled out his handcuffs.

Jensen put up a good fight, but Sterling was just too strong. He could feel his wolf wanting to be let out, but Jensen continued to plead with his wolf to stay inside. He was afraid if his wolf came out Sam could be hurt. Sam made the move to jump at Sterling, but the deputy quickly pulled his side arm and aimed it at Jensen.

“Don’t make a move lady, or this bitch will get an extra hole.” Sam backed up and sat down on the stairs.

Jensen looked over at her. “Don’t worry, Jared will fix this.”

Sterling laughed. “The Padalecki pup? Alpha Harris is going to take care of that upstart and then I will get to show you what it is really liked to be fucked. Come on both of you.” He signaled for the omegas to move out the door.

Suddenly, Briana was standing in the hallway holding a gun on the Deputy. “Hey, you, get away from my friends. Back up against that wall over-there.” She motioned for the deputy to move with her gun. She had just turned her back to the door when a shot rang out and Briana crumpled to the ground.

Sam screamed and Jensen made to move towards her but Matthew coming through the door holding his gun, stopped him in his tracks. “I was wondering what was taking so long.” The sheriff motioned for Jensen to step back as he stepped over the fallen beta. “Sterling get your ass in gear and get these omegas out to the car.”

As Sterling was pushing the two out the door, Matt leaned in and took a long whiff of Jensen. “Nice to see you again bitch, I owe you for all the trouble you have put me through.”

Matthew followed the three out and shut the door. The omegas were situated in the back of the squad car and Sterling climbed in to drive. Sam took Jensen’s hand and let her tears fall silently. Jensen sent his thoughts flying towards Jared hoping he could sense something was wrong and hoping beyond hope Briana was still alive.

Jared was in the second hour of listening to Judge Sheppard drone on about the contents of his father’s will, when a wall of fear hit him between the eyes. His wolf came to attention and started moving forward but Jared caught him at the last moment and told him to back down until he could find out what was going on. He took out his cell phone and called Jensen. The line rang but immediately went to voice mail. He tried Sam’s phone, but the same thing happened.

Judge Sheppard finally noticed Jared was no longer paying attention. “Alpha Padalecki, I would recommend you listen to the details.”

Jared snarled at the judge. “Something is going on at home, do you know anything about it?”

The judge sat back clearly flustered but denied knowing what was going on at the Padalecki farm. Jared stood and headed for the door. “If I find out you had anything to do with what is happening, I will be back to take it out of your ass!” He then disappeared out the door.

He made a quick call to Jeff and let him know he was headed home as he rounded up Tahmoh and headed for the car.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – 

Jared could feel the tension in Jensen as he drove the truck back to the mansion. While he hated his mate’s situation, he knew as along as he could feel Jensen’s distress his mate was alive. He squealed the tires as he took the turn up the driveway and Tahmoh shot him a look. “I know, Tahmoh but something is going on and it is not good. Jensen is scared witless.” Tahmoh, one of the calmest people Jared had ever met, simply shook his head and held on to the safety bar above the head.

As the truck skidded to a stop at the front entrance, both men were out and running before it seemed the vehicle stopped rolling. Tahmoh grabbed Jared by the arm and yanked him back before he could rush through the door. He spoke quickly to the alpha. “I know you are worried but getting yourself hurt won’t help. This could be a trap, let me do my job.”

Jared looked like he was going to run in anyway but another squeeze to his arm pulled a nod from the alpha. “OK, go ahead.” Now was not the time to argue or to reveal any secrets.

The soldier pulled a gun from under his jacket and tested the door. It opened easily as he cautiously stepped inside. Once in he did a quick inspection of the scene and told Jared to join him. He knelt beside his fallen comrade, rolling her gently over and taking a pulse check. While blood was pulling under the beta, her heartbeat remained strong. The soldier turned to Jared. “I need you to come here and put pressure on her wound while I check the rest of the house. If you hear anything, shout for me.”

Jared agreed and placed both hands over the bullet wound and pressed down. Tahmoh had just finished checking the rest of the first floor when Jeff, Chad and Steve ran into the house. Jeff shouted. “Jared what the hell happened?”

Jared kept up his first aid but replied to the older alpha. “I as in a meeting with Sheppard when, I felt Jensen through the bond. First, he was mad, furious, but then fear nearly overwhelmed me. I don’t know what happened, but it looks like Sam and Jensen has been taken and some-one shot Briana. Call 911, we need help!”

Jeff’s face paled when Jared mentioned Sam, but his training kicked in as he pulled out his phone. While waiting for the dispatcher, he barked at Chad and Steve. “Chad, the med kit is in the kitchen under the sink, grab it and bring it here. Steve check outside, the last thing we need is any more surprises.” Both men answered with a “yes sir” and went their separate ways.

Tahmoh continued to keep his eyes on the second floor. “Sir, I secured the first floor but not the second.” Jeff sent him upstairs and hollered. “Find out where Kane is, we need our medic.”

Everyone turned when a new voice floated into the hallway. “Looking for me Major?” It only took him a moment to access the scene and he was at Briana’s side. “Damn it! I need my bag!” Chad has come up behind and held the oversized kit out to the man. “Hell, yeah!!” He grabbed the kit and started tearing into it. “Jared don’t stop applying pressure. I am going to set up a line and hang a bag before I check the wound.” 

Chad piped up. “Major, orders?”

Jeff turned and sent Chad out to help Steve. The two would get the grounds covered that much faster. 

Jared was trying to hold it together, but the scents of blood and fear were driving his wolf crazy. “Jeff, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on, my wolf wants out.” 

Jeff came to kneel beside Jared and shot Chris a warning look. “Try to hold on a little longer, once we have a plan maybe your wolf will back off.”

Jared gritted his teeth. “I’ll try.”

The major patted his shoulder and took the saline bag from Chris as he waited for his team to return. “Dispatch said the ambulance is about twenty minutes out. It is coming from over in Kentucky.” 

Chris nodded making several notations on his exposed arm as he continued to work. “Jared, can you raise your hands and let me examine the wound?”

The alpha did as he was told and watched as Chris prodded at the bullet hole and then eased Briana onto her side to see her back. “Major, looks like Bri was shot from behind and the bullet was a through and through. I would imagine it is embedded in one of these walls. Also, I found her firearm and stowed it in the med bag. It looks like she knew she was going to encounter trouble.”

Jared looked over the woman and swallowed. “Will she be OK?”

Chris never stopped working on fitting the tourniquet on to Briana’s shoulder as he answered Jared. “We have been in tighter spots then this Alpha. Bri is as tough as they come, don’t ever count her out.”

Jared fought to hold back his tears as he scrambled up and headed for the library. He heard Tahmoh report the house was clear, but he needed to sit a minute and try and pull his thoughts and emotions together. Ten minutes later, Jeff came in and poured himself and Jared a whiskey.

“Here son, drink this. It will help calm you down.” The alpha took the glass and downed the contents in one long slug. He handed the glass back to an astonished Jeff. 

“Jeff, this is all my fault. I had to go up against Harris. I had to show him up in court. Now Jensen, Sam and Briana are paying for my stupidity. Some alpha I turned out to be.” His head hung between his arms as he stared at the carpet.

The older man sat down opposite the other and emptied his own glass. Looking at Jared, he spoke. “Are you done?”

Jared looked up but didn’t understand the question. “Ah, what did you say?”

Jeff repeated. “Are you done? You are allowed exactly one pity party and I want to make sure you are done before we move forward.”

Jared blinked at the other alpha but still didn’t answer.

Jeff crossed the room to refill his glass as he spoke. “You don’t think you are the only alpha who questioned his decisions do you? If you didn’t question yourself, I would be worried, but this is not on you. This is on Harris and I aim to make sure he pays dearly for it. Now are you done?”

Jared finally understood what Jeff was saying. “Yeah Jeff, I am.” Jeff saluted the other man as he watched a feral smile slide across the young alpha’s face.

Jensen recognized their destination from his trip during his teens. Sam looked over to him and whispered. “Do you know where we are?”

Jensen nodded and whispered back. “This is the Harris estate. You can see the mansion from here back up the hill. We are headed around to the farm area. I believe the omegas are kept somewhere behind the barn.”

Sam blanched and understood the ramifications of their predicament.

Deputy Brown pulled the car up to a concrete block building and watched as an armed guard come out of a steel door. He jumped out of the vehicle and yelled at the man. “Johnson, get over here. I have two for intake.”

The guard moved to the car and opened the back-door motioning with his gun for the omegas to climb out. Jensen stood and turned to help Sam. After getting the woman out, he turned to Sterling and to the sheriff. “Mathew, let Sam go. She doesn’t need to be here. I will not give you any trouble, just let her go home.”

The sheriff chuckled. “Are you crazy? I know she is a little older than our normal fare but even if we decide to pass on her, we have associates that would be extremely interested. Besides, if you do not do exactly as you have been told, who do think will suffer for it?”

The young omega was furious. “You son-of-a-bitch! She has nothing to do with this!” He made to lunge at the police officers, but Johnson quickly grabbed him by the forearm and held him still.

Mathew looked at Sterling and then back at Jensen. “Well, I guess you need a lesson in my sincerity.” The sheriff calmly walked around the car to stand in front of the pair of omegas. “You see when I tell you something Jensen, I expect you to believe me. So, when I say you will do as your told or she will suffer, I mean it.” With that, he pulled back and punched Sam in the stomach with all his might. The slender omega crumpled to the ground as Jensen screamed her name. “Have I made myself clear?”

Jensen was held fast as he tried to bend down to check on Sam. His gaze turned back to the sheriff. “Yeah Mathew, crystal clear.”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – 

Briana regained consciousness shortly after the ambulance arrived. As Christian was relating Bri’s status, she woke and immediately tried to raise up. All three medics pushed her back down and Chris yelled for Jeff.

The major came over to the injured woman. “Good to see your awake Briana, can you tell me what happened?”

The beta glanced at the unknown EMT’s and sent her superior a quick look. Jeff saw it and knew he needed a few minutes alone with the woman. “Gentlemen, do you mind if I speak to my team member before you take off?’

Chris knew where Jeff was going and turned to the medics. “Hey fellas, the major needs a word alone with the lieutenant, can you go and grab the gurney. I will stay with the patient.”

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. They rose taking their bags back to the truck with the intention of bringing back the gurney.

Briana started immediately. “I returned to the house when I saw the sheriff’s car turn into the driveway right after I had pulled out. I came in through the kitchen and found the deputy holding Jensen and Sam at gunpoint. I drew my weapon and was proceeding to disarm the officer when some asshole shot me in the back!” The beta went to sit up again and both Chris and Jeff kept her down. “God damn it! Let me sit up! I feel like a floundering fish laying here in the hallway.”

Chris patiently checked the IV lines and the pressure bandage as Briana continued to rant. Once satisfied, he responded to the beta. “Lieutenant you are staying right where you are until the EMT’s return and then we are loading you up for a trip to the hospital.”

Briana squawked. “Hell no! We have to go get Jensen and Sam!”

Jeff stepped in. “Lieutenant, you are following Christian’s orders understand?”

“Yes sir, but I don’t like it!”

“Noted Lieutenant.”

Christian added. “Major, I am going to go with Bri to the hospital, please keep us updated on the recovery mission.” Turning his attention to his patient. “Bri, I am going to give you a little something to make this ride a lot more comfortable.”

Briana huffed as Chris slide the morphine into the IV line. By the time the woman was loaded on the gurney, she was singing at the top of her lungs. Jeff shook his head and watched Kane follow her out. He didn’t realize the lieutenant had such a pleasant voice.

As Jeff was making his way back to the library, he was furiously sending out texts to everyone he needed. He was just finishing up when he arrived in the room and saw Jared still sitting in the chair, he left him in. The major sat down next to him. “Jared, we need to talk about a few things before the rest of my unit arrives.”

Jared jerked his head sideways and pleaded. “What do you need Jeff? Tell me what to do.” The tears in his eyes were close to leaking out.

“First of all, I need you to pull yourself together. I need you sharp and alert. We are going in hard and I want to know if it is alright with you if I tell the unit about you and Jensen. Your mate-ship and your ability to shift.”

Jared was confused but had faith in his friend. “Tell them whatever you need to about Jensen and myself. I need my mate. I can sense my wolf and he is really upset right now but both of us need to do something, if nothing else, we need at least a direction to head in.”

Jeff patted his knee. “OK, I think I can give you that. I will give the unit a brief overview, but I need to tell you what to expect from us. My guys and I are part of a highly covert military insurgent unit. We have run missions all over the Middle East, South America and Asia during the last ten years. Not all the members you have met have been in place for the entire time I have run the team, but everyone has at least four years in, five now that I retired a year ago. We are the part of the military that no-one talks about and is never seen on the news. When I tell you my group is capable, they are more than. Each has their area of expertise that will gain us entry into an area, but we also have more select skills that are kept top-secret. For instance, Kane is a chemist and does regular water and ground checks, but he is also a highly trained EMT, as you saw with Bri. We can quickly infiltrate, commandeer and eliminate any and all hostile situations. It is what we are trained for.”

Jared sat stunned. “You mean to tell me I have a SEAL Team helping me re-build my packs community?”

Chad and Jason wandered in and Chad snickered. “Fucking SEALs are a bunch of pussies. We eat them for lunch.” 

Jason nodded and looked at Jared. “Alpha, we will get your mate back, Major that goes for your mate too.”

Jeff nodded standing up as the rest of the squad wandered in. “I know you will. Alpha Harris has no idea the size of the pile of shit, he stepped in. Chris has gone with Bri to the hospital so all we are waiting on is Tahmoh and Aldis.”

Tahmoh took that moment to walk in and sit down in the back. Jason piped up. “You brought Aldis in? Where has he been?”

Tahmoh answered. “He was pulling his gear from his car when I came in. He will be in shortly.”

Jeff moved to the large desk and pulled out a map from his back pocket. As everyone was moving over to join the major, a tall handsome black man strolled in the library. Jared jumped to his feet and a sharp growl could be heard through-out the room.

The major hurried over to the Alpha and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Jared, this is Aldis Hodge, he is with me. Can you reign it back in? 

Jared visibly struggled to pull his wolf back letting his animal know they were working as hard as they could. “Jeff it is getting harder and harder, we need to get moving.”

“Alright son, come over here and we will work out our game plan.”

As everyone gathered around the desk, Jeff spoke. “This is for our ears only, do not write it down or speak to anyone about this outside the unit. I have given Jared a quick overview of our capabilities and now I need to let you in on our packs secret. Alpha Padalecki and his mate are True Mates and Jared is a Supreme Alpha.”

The entire unit turned as one and stared at Jared. The silence was going on a full minute when Chad finally broke it. “Come on Major, a Supreme Alpha? There is no such thing.” The unit seemed to agree and nodded along with Chad’s assessment.

Jeff remained completely calm and simply gestured for Jared to convince the group. 

Jared spoke directly to the blonde man. “Chad are you an alpha?”

Chad was holding his side from laughing so hard when he answered. “Hell yes, I am!”

Jared lowered is voice and let a bit of burr slide in. “Good, please start hopping on one foot for me.”

The mouthy alpha gave Jared a quizzical look and then started hoping on his right foot. Chad kept looking at his feet until he finally glared back at Jared. “What the hell?”

Jared just smiled and spoke. “Change feet and rub your head.”

The blonde shook himself but did start hoping on his left foot as he began rubbing his head with his right hand.

Jared turned back to Jeff. “I can keep this up all day, but I believe we have more important things to do.” He glanced back at the Chad and told him to stop. Jared continued. “I know it is weird, but can we please get this show on the road?”

The unit’s training seemed to kick in and everyone again looked to their commander. Jeff spoke. “While some of you have been helping here, I have had Aldis keeping an eye on the Harris farm. I was afraid something would happen. This will be a standard extraction with the added bonus of the help of a Supreme Alpha. Aldis can you give us a run-down of what we are looking at?"

Aldis stepped up and started pointing to the map. “The house sets at the topmost point, only family and friends go there. The business is conducted exclusively in the barn to the north. It is set up with stalls and rooms for the clients and the omegas. The omegas are all housed in the barracks behind it and are only seen when they are moved from one to the other for services. The barracks has one door close to the rear of the barn and a loading dock along the back side. I believe that is our best entry point. The road swings around and is bordered on one side by a wooded area. It should provide us with enough cover to get close. There are two bay doors for receiving goods mostly on Mondays and Wednesdays, although, I did see a load of omegas arrive yesterday morning. Lastly, just at the edge of the property furthest east is a water tower. That is where I have set up observation and I believe would be the best vantage point for Steve.”

Jeff nodded at the concise and information. “Anything else Captain?”

Aldis shook his head. “Nothing that will help us, but what I saw going on there is wrong, Sir. We need to do something about it.”

Jeff agreed but added. “We need to get Sam and Jensen first. After that we can we convene and discuss what to do about the entire situation.” 

Jared was still working on holding back his wolf when a wave of rage ripped through him. He barely could grab onto the desk before his knees buckled. Tahmoh grabbed the Alpha by his shoulders and helped him to a chair.

Jeff knelt in front of the dazed alpha. “Jared, what’s going on?”

Jared kept trying to focus but was able to spit out. “Jensen, he is so mad, I can feel it. Something is happening, Ahhh!!” The man fell onto the floor and cried out as if in pain. After a long minute, he calmed and looked back up at Jeff with tears in his eyes. “Jeff, Jensen is gone!”

Jensen did his best to keep Sam safe and out of the hand of the guards. He had helped her up from the ground and clung to her as they were herded into the warehouse. Both were pushed into a tiled cubicle and told to strip. When Samantha balked, the guard slapped her hard across the face. After that, both omegas followed instructions. After losing their clothes, the omegas were placed against the wall and hosed down with a fire hose. Once the water was shut off, thin white shifts were thrown their way, and both were told to put the clothes on. The guard mentioned that they would be going to the examination area next. 

Jensen froze. “What do you mean examination?”

The guard looked bored and didn’t bother to answer. Just as Sam had left the room, a shout went out to the guard. “The sheriff wants to see the male in his room.”

Johnson was not happy. “This is against procedure; he has not been checked or chipped. I could get into a lot of trouble.”

Sterling chuckled. “The High Alpha’s son wants a piece of this omega’s ass. Do you really think saying no is the smart answer here?”

The guard thought it over for a moment and finally nodded his head. “Fine, but if he causes trouble, it’s on you. I had nothing to do with it.”

Sterling grabbed Jensen by the neck and marched him out of the warehouse and into the rear entrance of the barn. The deputy shoved Jensen in the back. “I got at least thirty minutes to tap that sweet ass of yours before Mathew shows up and time is a wasting.”

As Jensen was led into what must have been the sheriff’s room, he felt the cold metal of a gun pushed to the back of his head. 

Sterling spoke up. “Now whore on your knees and take me out very carefully. If I feel even the hint of teeth, I will be taking it out of your ass and your little girl-friend’s next door, understand?”

The omega nodded his head and did what he was told. After all, it was just a blowjob it didn’t mean anything. He belonged to Jared and he just needed to hang on until his alpha came for him. Sterling’s dick was sweaty and smelly, but Jensen did as he was told and licked and sucked until he could feel the deputy was ready to blow. Just as he prepared to take the deputie's cum, he was pulled off and shoved down on the floor. 

Sterling leaned over and waved his gun. “On your knees bitch, I want to cum in that tight cunt.”

It took a moment for Jensen to understand what Sterling wanted but when he was pushed down onto the floor it became clear. The officer’s cock plunged into Jensen’s channel with no prep and only his natural lubricant to ease the way. The deputy quickly began fucking into Jensen hard and with little care as he exploded inside the man. Jensen could feel the bile rising in his throat when he realized what had happened. He was barely able to slide his head away from his body before the vomit was coming up his throat. 

Sterling was riding his aftershocks when he saw the omega becoming sick below him. He jumped up and yelled. “You bitch! I wasn’t done with you. Just for that, I am going to go visit your little omega friend while you clean this up!”

Jensen spun around and stumbled to his feet when Sterling made his threat against Sam. “You touch her, and I will kill you!”

Sterling laughed. “You really think I’m scared of your scrawny ass? I will do whatever I want to you and her. She looks like she needs a good fucking too!” Sterling walked closer to the boy and punched him in the face. As Jensen hit the ground, the deputy began kicking him repeatedly until the omega could barely catch his breath. Sterling lifted the boy up by his hair, punched him one more time in the side of his head and then flung his body onto the floor as he walked towards the door. 

Jensen had tried repeatedly to keep his wolf quiet but when the threat to Sam went out and the beating started, Jensen lost control. His wolf bounded to the front of his mind and pushed the omega out of the way. Soon the boy was gone, and the wolf was taking control. The deputy pulled open the door and yelled for a guard to come help him get the omega up and to clean up his mess. When he turned back to Jensen he was in for a huge surprise. Instead of the beat-up omega, a huge dog was standing in the middle of the room.

Sterling, not understanding the danger, yelled again for the guard. “Who the hell let one of the dogs in the barn? Harris is going to be pissed if he takes a dump in his room!” The deputy received no reply and turned back to the animal. Keeping the door open, he screamed. “Get your mangy ass out of here! Go on, Get out!”

The animal never moved. Instead it barred its teeth and sunk low to the ground. Sterling was finally beginning to understand the situation. He raised both arms in a placating gesture hoping to keep the dog in its place. Unfortunately, the wolf had made up its mind. The animal pounced, grabbing the deputies left arm and sinking its teeth in. 

Sterling let out a blood-curdling scream and pulled his gun with his free hand. As the wolf continued to shake the man like a rag doll, Sterling began shooting widely until he ran out of bullets. He felt the dog let go as a whimper came from its throat. The wolf backed away slowly and Sterling struggled to get the door open. The man screamed again down the hall that he needed help but before he could step through, a weight pressed down on his back, knocking him off his feet. As he was drug back into the room, the last thing Sterling saw was the jaws and teeth of the animal closing around his throat.

Sam was currently strapped to a hospital bed naked. After what seemed forever, a man and women came into the room. 

He walked up to Sam and the woman went to stand her feet. “Nurse identification number please.”

The woman piped up. “Omega number, 879, sir.”

“Thank you, nurse, 879 do you have any diseases or conditions we should be aware of?”

Sam was struggling to loosen the straps but they had not budged. “You can go to Hell you son-of-a-bitch! I am not saying shit!”

The doctor simply ignored Sam and turned to the nurse. “Gag please”

The nurse moved to the drawer against the far wall and brought back the ball gag and placed it around Sam’s head. Sam tried her best to keep it from happening but without her hands she was soon silenced. 

The doctor continued. “We will need to run all the blood tests to prove she is clean. She looks reasonably healthy but older than we are used to. Please schedule this one for sterilization, we don’t want to take a chance on her getting pregnant and dying. She can’t make any money for us if she is dead.”

Sam grew cold at the doctor’s words, surely, they wouldn’t. She had tried so hard to be brave but at the thought of losing her ability to give Jeff a child, she finally broke. The tears started leaking from her eyes and breathing became harder as her nose started swelling.

The doctor finished his physical exam continuing to make references to the nurse who wrote down everything he said. He turned to the nurse and told her to bring the ID and chipping unit. She walked over to the drawer again and brought both pieces of equipment along with a steel collar and, handed them to the doctor. “Omega 879, I am going to brand you, micro-chip you and collar you. We can’t have you running away, now can we? I am afraid the branding is going to hurt quite a lot. I usually allow the omega to be sedated for this but since you were so rude to me earlier, I think I will bypass that. Maybe next time you will be a little more agreeable.” He placed the chipping gun to the back of Sam’s neck, and she felt the pinch as the piece of metal was driven into her neck muscle. “Just so you know, we have the perimeter wired, if you try to leave the grounds, the chip will explode, if you try to remove it, it will explode. Blink if you understand what I am telling you. The collar has your id number on the tag and once locked cannot be removed, if you try the chip will be activated.”

Sam fully understood the ramifications of what the doctor was saying and blinked back at the man. Then she saw him dial in the number 879 on the gun and the raised numbers begin to glow red. She was vehemently shaking her head when the doctor pressed the hot branding gun just below her left shoulder. Suddenly the pain was excruciating as she tried to continue to breath. Just when she thought the worst was over the smell of burnt flesh hit her nose and finally the world went dark.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After Jared’s revelation, Jeff snapped into military mode and issued his orders for the unit. The group was split into three teams Tahmoh and Chad going in the docking bays, Steve stationed on the water tower with his sniper rifle and scope and Aldis, Jeff and Jared using the front entrance. Everyone needed to be positioned and ready to move by 16:00 hours. Once everyone had signaled in, Jeff preceded with the rescue. Aldis was driving Jeff’s car up to the front gate and passing through as Tahmoh and Chad breeched the loading dock. So far only a guard at the farms front entrance had been taken out. Aldis had made quick work of the man, leaving him tied up in a drainage ditch next to the highway. As Aldis was pulling around the barn, a guard held up his hand to make him stop.

Aldis rolled his window down to address the guard. “Yes sir, I’m bringing Major Morgan and guest in for their appointments.” The guard not realizing what was happening leaned into the car to tell Aldis to turn around, when Aldis pulled his side-arm and pressed it up against the guard’s stomach. “Now please remain calm and do not make a sound.” The scared man shook his head affirmative and raised his hands away from his body. 

Jeff quickly exited the car and came around to the frightened man and shoved him into the back seat next to Jared. Jeff followed him back into the car. “Alright son, we are not here to hurt anyone, we are looking for two omegas that were brought in earlier today by the sheriff. Where are they?”

The guard was visibly shaking but decided to hold his ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Jeff clucked his tongue. “Oh really? Jared can you help me out?”

Jared turned the guard’s head towards himself and let out the growl. “Tell him what he wants to know, now!”

The guard jumped in the seat at Jared’s tone. “The female is being held in the holding cell in the barracks waiting for her surgical procedure in the morning. The male was taken by Deputy Brown to the main barn. I don’t know where he went from there.” The guard looked back at Jeff clearly not understanding why he had just spilled his guts. 

“I don’t have time to tell you why you did what you just did, sorry.” With that, he landed a clean left cross against the guard’s chin and the man slumped unconscious in the seat. “Aldis, can you dump this guy somewhere out of sight? Jared and I are going in.”

Aldis reached around to the guard and pulled the card from this jacket. “Here major, you will need this for entry.” 

Jeff took the card and he and Jared exited the car. “Jared keep close, in case I need to cover you.” Jared nodded and jogged around the car to follow the soldier inside.

Tahmoh and Chad had entered through the rear bay doors and found no-one in their way. They quickly moved down the hallway passing through an industrial kitchen and large cafeteria style dining room. After checking both areas thoroughly, they retraced their steps heading down the hallway in the opposite direction. They came across a small surgical room and two exam rooms but again everything was empty. As they were again moving back along the corridor, they passed a door with a window cut out. Chad gave the window a quick glance and almost tripped over Tahmoh when he recognized the occupant of the room.

“Tahmoh, get back here. Sam is inside.” Tahmoh circled back and covered Chad while he worked at opening the door. The card reader was state-of-the-art, but Chad’s technical skills were no match. He had the door sliding open in under a minute.

“Sam! Come on, it’s a rescue!”

Samantha had been sitting in the corner of the small room for hours as she worried what the next day would bring. The brand on her shoulder ached and she kept rubbing at the chip in her neck. She had finally dozed off from both shock and fatigue when she heard her name being yelled. She jerked awake and threw her hands out in front of herself. 

Chad recognized the fear in Sam’s eyes and lowered both his voice and his body. “Sam, it’s me, Chad. The major and rest of us are here to bring you and Jensen home. Take my hand and we can get out of here.”

Sam grabbed Chad’s hand and scrambled up. “I don’t know where Jensen is, but I can’t leave!”

Chad replied. “What do you mean?”

Sam turned and showed Chad the entry point for the chip and explained to him what the doctor had told her.

Chad brought Sam to Tahmoh. “Tom get Sam out to the major. I need to find a certain doctor on the premise. Whatever you do, do not take Sam off the property until I can deactivate that chip.” Tahmoh and Sam moved towards the front of the building while Chad jogged down the corridor looking for the in-house physician.

The large soldier scooped up the omega and set out towards the main entrance. He was just rounding the last corner when he ran into the major and Jared.

Jeff yelled. “Sam! Thank the gods!”

Tahmoh handed the omega over and Jeff pulled the woman in close. “I thought I lost you.”

Samantha pulled the alpha down for a kiss and then tucked her head up under his chin. “Jeff, I was so scared. What they do here.” The rest of what she said was lost in sobbing and tears.

Jared took the moment to speak up. “Jensen was sent to the barn. We should be getting over there.”

Tahmoh agreed but added. “Chad told me whatever we do, we cannot leave until he comes back. They placed a chip in the back of Sam’s neck, and it is used as deterrent to escape.”

The omega sniffed a few times and spoke up. “If I leave the grounds the chip will blow up and kill me. Chad thinks he can disarm it.”

Jeff muttered a few choice words and turned to head out of the building. The two alphas followed. As they neared the car, Jeff lowered the woman and placed her inside. “Tom, Aldis keep a look out, Jared and I are going after Jensen. Contact Steve and make sure he keeps the area clear.”

Jared continued to look around, still amazed that no-one but the first guards had been seen. “Where is everyone? There are over hundred omegas here plus guards, why have we not seen anybody?”

Jeff didn’t understand it either. “I don’t know Jared. Something is off. Just stick close. Tahmoh, don’t let anything happen to Sam.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam stayed in the car as the soldiers stood guard and the two alphas headed towards the barn. 

Just as the pair was nearing the back door, a guard burst through, running past them and bending over and throwing up against the side of the building. Both men looked at each other and walked over to the sick man.

Jeff poked the guard in the shoulder. “You OK son?”

The guard threw up one more time before he could get out the words. “I have never seen anything like that.” He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued. “It’s like something tore him apart. I’ve never seen so much blood.” With that, he was bent over again heaving against the wall.

Jared turned and ran into the barn with Jeff hot on his heels. They located the crowd and came to stand just within hearing distance of the sheriff’s private room. While they could not hear everything, both men learned that the deputy had been yelling about a dog being loose in the barn and when the guards went to investigate, most of Sterling had been found in pieces around the room. The place looked like it has been painted in the deputies and the omega’s blood. The two alphas backed out of the barn.

Jeff turned to Jared. “Jared can you feel Jensen? Is he in that room?”

Jared shook his head. “I can’t feel him but he’s not dead. I know that in my soul.”

“OK, son, I believe you, but he is not in there. Do think he could have turned? Could he be the dog the guards are talking about?”

“I don’t know Jeff, maybe? I just need him back.”

At that moment, Chad came out of the barracks dragging a man in a lab coat out behind him. Everyone met at the car.

Chad pushed the man forward and watched him trip and fall on the ground. “This is Dr. Evans, though I use that term loosely. He is the man that implanted the chip in Sam and branded her and all the other omegas here.” The man had the sense to stay on the ground and not speak. “With a little persuasion, he showed me how to disarm the chip.”

Jeff looked at Chad and then Sam. “He branded you?”

The omega felt the tears slide out of her eyes as she slid the gown down her shoulder to show the numbers burnt there. The major let out a howl and started kicking the doctor. After the fifth or sixth blow to the ribs, Tahmoh stepped in and pulled the major away from the moaning man.

Evans finally spoke through clenched teeth. “I was only doing what I was told. Please no more.” He held his hands up in surrender and rolled over onto his back.

Jeff made one more attempt to get to the physician but Tahmoh held fast. As the alphas were going back and forth, Sam slipped out of the car and walked over to Chad. 

“Chad give me your gun.”

Chad smiled at Sam and shook his head. “Sam you don’t want to shoot anyone.”

The omega looked at the doctor and back at the soldier. “Oh, I’m not, I just want to scare him. Hand it over.”

Chad reached into his waist band for his back-up firearm and handled it to the woman. Sam checked the gun making sure it was loaded and the safety was off. She slid up to the doctor and bent down next to his head. “Hey Doc, remember me?” Evans shook his head yes. “Good, remember what you did to me and what you planned on doing to me tomorrow?” The doctor was still nodding yes but he was beginning to whimper with the implications of the omega’s actions. “Do you have a family Doc?” The doctor stammered out that he had a wife and two children. “Good then you won’t mind be performing that procedure on you?”

The doctor was beginning to scream. “No, no don’t, please no!!!” Sam simply placed the barrel of the gun against the doctor’s crotch. She slipped her hand down his pants and pulled his dick up and out and then fired the weapon straight into his scrotum. She released his dick and walked away.

She calmly handed the weapon back to Chad and climbed back into the car. The soldiers watched the man bleeding on the ground and climbed in the car after her.

Chad looked at Tahmoh. “Remind me to never cross that woman.” Tahmoh could only agree.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – 

As the group made their get-away, Jared couldn’t stop thinking about Jensen. He couldn’t be dead but, where was he? He was going over the details from the barn in his mind when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Absent-mindedly, he pulled it out and answered. “Hello?”

“Jared, hey this is Traci Dinwiddle.”

Jared cut her off. “Traci, this really isn’t a good time. Could I call you back later? We have kind of an emergency going on.”

Traci clucked her tongue. “I bet you do. I think I might have something that belongs to you.”

Jared had to yell at the rest of the men to be quiet in order to hear Traci. “Did you say you have something of mine?”

“Yeah, I think I do. About 18 years old, big green eyes….”

“Aldis! Stop the car. Stop the car! I know where Jensen is. Traci I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” He hung up and flew out the door and nearly pulled Aldis out of the driver’s seat to take his place. “Hold on everyone!”

Traci’s restaurant sat at the bottom of the ridge below the Harris estate. Jared made the drive in less than five minutes and was barreling through the front door before the engine was off. “Traci! Where are you?”

The brunette beta came running from the back waving her arms to keep Jared from continuing to scream. “I went out back to check the fire pit for the smoker and came upon the boy sitting beside the oven looking to stay warm. I tried talking to him, but he isn’t speaking. When he looked up at me with those eyes, I immediately thought of you. I don’t know what has happened to him, but he is spooked, so no sudden movements and keep your voice down, OK?”

Jared was hopping from one foot to the other, anxious to see his mate. “Sure Traci, anything, I just need to see him.”

“Follow me.” She led the alpha through the kitchen and out the back door to an attached car port that held the pit and oven for smoking the meats. As she crept around the oven, she knelt on the ground and signaled Jared to do the same. 

“Honey, I brought some-one real anxious to see you.” 

With that, Jared edged around the corner and saw his mate huddled between the oven and the outside wall of the structure. At seeing Jensen, he let out a held sigh and slowly reached out his hand. “Jen, baby, it’s me. Can you hear me?”

The boy sat stone still, cornered between the beta and alpha, only his eyes moved to take in the sight of Jared. Jensen cowered back but Jared held still and only repeated his name again, looking for any sign of recognition. Jensen never spoke, he slowly lowered his head down to Jared’s hand and sniffed at his pulse point. After a moment, Jensen cocked his head left and then right and let out several whimpers. He slowly unfolded himself from the corner, knelt in front of Jared and bared his neck.

Jared threw his arms around the boy. “Thank God, Jen. I was so worried!”

While Jensen had made the initial move, the arms around him were too constricting. They were holding him down! He had to get away. He began to whine and thrash throwing himself back and forth hoping to dislodge the man, but it didn’t work. He was caught. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think and then the world slowly faded to black.

Traci was trying to get Jared’s attention to have him stop but the alpha was too caught up in the emotion of finding his mate. Just as Jared realized Jensen was hyperventilating, the boy slumped forward, out cold. The alpha scooped his omega up and ran back through the restaurant all the way to the car. 

“Aldis, get us home. Jeff, call Doc Beaver and get him to the house. Something is wrong with Jensen.”

Aldis drove the car away from the restaurant but was surprised when a line of vehicles cut off access to the main highway. “Major, it looks like we have a roadblock up here. What do you want to do?”

Jeff immediately looked at Jared and the younger alpha spoke up. “Aldis, pull up like you have nothing to worry about and let the man approach the car, I will take it from there.”

Aldis glanced in his rear-view mirror at the two omegas in the back seat but didn’t say anything. He eased the car up to the guard at the stop traffic and lowered his window. “What can I do for you sir?”

The guard went to lean into the vehicle when Jared spoke. He voice was rough with a growl underneath. “There is nothing in the car to see, let us pass.”

The guard glanced around the inside of the car and then looked at Aldis. “Go on, you are good.”

Aldis gave the man a friendly wave and drove on. He looked back at Jared and grinned. “I feel like I am not one of the droids they were looking for.”

Jared nodded his head and smiled. 

Jeff added. “Yeah, that is handy, but we need to get to the house. Jensen is hurt and so is Sam. Doc Beaver should be there about the same time we get there.”

The soldier pulled out onto the main highway and gunned the engine for home. “We should be there in about fifteen minutes. Tahmoh, Chad and Steve were going around the long way to meet us back there.”

Jeff acknowledged the information and then leaned down to Sam. “Do you know what is going on with Jensen?”

The omega was fighting to stay awake but shook her head no. “They split us up before I was taken to see the doctor. Hopefully, Jensen missed the exam.”

Jeff pulled the woman close and whispered. “It’s alright, Sam, I got you.”

The woman leaned into her mate and finally allowed exhaustion and shock to take hold.

Jensen was still unconscious when the group arrived back at the farm. Jared took him straight up to their room, while Jeff carried up Sam. Doc Beaver arrived at the same time as the rest of the unit. Chad, Tom and Steve had not encountered anyone, but they did see several groups of guards sweeping the grounds and the nearby properties. When the doctor arrived, he relayed the message that the coroner had been called out to the Harris farm to pick up what was left of two bodies. The sheriff was beside himself at losing one of his best men and the Alpha was wanting an explanation as to what happened.

Jared tried to explain. “Sam and Jensen were kidnapped today by Sheriff Harris and Deputy Brown. They took them out to the farm. We were able to rescue Sam, but Jensen got away on his own. We are not sure how. Both have been through the ringer; can you please check on them?”

The doctor agreed and followed Jared upstairs.

Jared looked back as they came to the bedrooms. He pushed opened the room across from his. “Sam is in here, come over to our room when you are done. Thanks a lot, Doc.”

The doctor disappeared into the bedroom and Jared could hear the conversation as he, Jeff and Sam talked about her experience and what the doctor needed to treat. Jared hurried into his bedroom to check on his mate. As he opened the door, he noticed the bed was empty but could see Jensen sitting on the floor between the bed and the wall.

Jared knelt in front of the scared omega. “Jen, baby, you shouldn’t be on the floor. Can you stand up for me and come around the bed?”

Jensen stared at the alpha but didn’t move. He hugged his knees and continued to whine low in his throat. 

Jared crawled up next to the boy and again held his hand out for Jensen. The omega leaned forward and sniffed at the fingers and then looked up a Jared. Jared opened his arms inviting the boy into his embrace. Jensen paused for a second but then slowly started to crawl towards the alpha. Jensen inched forward until he could lay his head in Jared’s lap. When the doctor walked in, he found both men still on the floor with Jared stroking Jensen’s hair as he cuddled in his mate’s lap.

The doctor spoke softly. “Jeff and Sam told me a little about what is going on with the boy. He hasn’t said anything since he returned?”

Jared followed the doctor’s lead and kept his voice low and soft. “Not a word. All he does is whine. It is so strange, it’s like he can’t speak at all?”

Beaver sat down in the chair across the room and asked Jared to see if he could get Jensen up onto the bed for a quick exam.

Jared slowly pushed at the omega’s shoulder and helped bring him to his feet. “Come on Jen, we need to let the doctor take a quick look at you so we can figure out what is going on. Take it easy baby.” 

Jensen stood up but needed help from his alpha. As he moved slowly to the front of the bed, both Jared and the doctor could see he was favoring his left leg. Jared carefully pushed the boy down to the bed and allowed himself to sit down next to him.

Jensen kept eyeing the doctor and repeatedly ducked his head behind Jared so that the doctor could not see his face. 

Doc Beaver knew the boy was suffering but he was also concerned about his behavior. He knew he needed to proceed with caution. As he stood up, he continued to talk softly and slowly. “Jensen, son, I know your hurt. I just want to take a quick look at your leg, and I will leave you alone.

As the older man came closer, Jensen edged back on the bed emitting a low growl from his throat. When the doctor came within touching distance, Jensen lunged at the man opening his mouth with the intent to take one off the man’s fingers. The only thing that saved the physician was Jared’s faster reflexes and his alpha strength. He caught his mate as he moved and placed his body between Jensen and the doctor. 

Jared yelled at the omega. “Jensen stop it! You going to hurt someone.” The boy quickly rolled over onto his stomach and bared his neck. 

The doctor had backed away and was making for the door. “Jared, can I talk to you in the hall?”

The alpha stroked over Jensen’s face a few times and then rose to follow the man out. 

Jared followed him into Sam and Jeff’s room and took a seat near the window. “Sam how are you.”

Sam smiled slowly. “I’m OK Jared. How’s Jensen?”

Doc Beaver decided to answer everyone. “You all are aware the Deputy Sterling was apparently torn apart by one of the dogs from the ranch, right?” Everyone nodded their heads. “I don’t think it was a dog, I think it was Jensen.”

Jared jumped to his feet, but the doctor was ready. “Cool your heels Alpha, I’m not saying the asshole didn’t have it coming but I believe Jensen is somehow stuck between shifts. He has lost his physical wolf, but I believe mentally his wolf may still be in charge.”

Jared thought for a few seconds. “That would account for the whining, sniffing and growling. Not to mention the attempted biting. What do we do?”

The doctor looked sad. “Honestly alpha, I don’t have a clue. None of this was covered in any of my med school classes.”

Jeff, who had been sticking close to Sam, rose from the bed. “Jared, I think it is up to you. You are his alpha you need to force the wolf to relinquish control and force Jensen to take charge.” 

Jared looked at everyone. “Do you think it would work?”

Doc Beaver shrugged his shoulders. “It can’t hurt. We don’t have any other ideas?”

Jared moved towards the door. “OK, let’s see what happens.”

As Jared moved into his bedroom, Jensen rose from the bed and dropped to his knees on the floor. He bared his neck waiting for Jared.

The alpha glanced back at the Jeff and the doctor and then faced the omega. He took him by his shoulders and growled. “Jensen, I need you to come back, push the wolf back and take control.”

Jensen’s eyes grew impossibly large and whimpers erupted from his throat at he tried to pull away from Jared’s grip.

Jared repeated. “Take control! I am your alpha! Jensen come back!” The whimpers turned to a howl and then an anguished cry as the boy shook.

Jared held onto his mate as Jensen was racked with sobs and tears streamed down his face. “Jensen, please look at me.”

The boy shook his head no. “I can’t. You have no idea what I have done. I’m a monster!” He spoke between shudders. “You need to let me go!”

“Jensen, baby, I will never let you go.”

The boy started backing away from his alpha putting up his hands and shaking his head. “You don’t know. You don’t know!!!” His tearful face glanced up at Jared and then turned to the wall yelling. “Get away from me!! I could hurt you!! He looked down at his hands and started muttering. “I have to leave, get away from everyone before I hurt them. Maybe, I could get a gun or knife….”

Jared heard the last of Jensen’s muttering and screamed out. “No!!” He scooted closer to the boy, but it only served to agitate the omega more. The boy’s voice had lowered in volume and it seemed like he didn’t see anyone else in the room. He was content to sit next to the wall and bed and speak to himself as he rocked back and forth.

The doctor appeared next to Jared and asked him to move aside. “Jared, I think we need to sedate the boy, him being this upset isn’t helping.”

Jared had begun to cry as Jensen continued to talk of being a monster. “I can do it, Doc.”

The alpha pulled the boy’s face towards his and growled at the omega. “Jensen, baby, you are so tired. I need you to go to sleep, sleep now baby.”

The omega’s eyes grew heavy as Jared spoke and then closed as the alpha allowed the omega’s head to fall onto his chest. Doc Beaver and Jeff took a collective breath as Jared slowly cradled the boy and then rose and placed the omega on the bed.

Jared pulled himself together and looked back at the other two men. “What do I do?”

Jeff motioned for everyone to come out of the room and then spoke. “Jared just be there for him when he wakes up. Get him to talk and I will see what I can do, I may know someone who can help if it comes to that.”

Jared wiped his eyes and headed back into the bedroom to wait for Jensen to wake up. Doc Beaver went back into Sam’s bedroom to check on her and Jeff headed downstairs to make a few phone calls.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – 

Alpha Harris was fuming as he sat in his study looking at his son. “Tell me Mathew, what in the sam-hell happened in the barn? Do you have any idea how much money we are losing as your room is cleaned, not to mention getting our servers back online! What happened with that fool of a deputy of yours?”

The sheriff knew that being the alpha’s son only cut him so much slack. “I am not sure, Alpha but I will find out. I do know that fucking omega, Jensen, has something to do it.”

Harris glanced back at his son. “Are you saying Jensen ripped that deputy apart?”

“No of course not Alpha, but he was there. I was on my way to my room when all this went down. I found the mess. There was so much blood and carnage, but I believe it was all Sterling. The omega knows what happened and I aim to find him.”

Alpha Harris stood to walk by his son. “What about the doctor? What did he say?”

“Nothing yet sir, he made it to the hospital alive, but he has not regained consciousness. I had the guards check the security footage, but it had been tampered with, all we have is static. Lastly, the other omega bitch from the Padalecki farm is missing too, it couldn’t be a coincidence.”

The older Alpha stopped and turned back to his son. “You think?” Then he leaned in close. “Mathew, I expect this mess cleaned up literally and figuratively. I want us back in business, I want to know what happened on MY farm and I want the Padalecki alpha out of my hair. Do I make myself clear son?”

The sheriff had no choice but to answer. “Yes sir, crystal clear.”

“Good,” Harris walked out of the room and left his son wondering how the fuck he was going to fix anything.”

Jared had sat next to their bed watching Jensen for the better part of an hour when he caught himself nodding off. Instead of allowing himself a few minutes rest, he jumped up and headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. As he was stepping back into the bedroom, his eyes met Jensen’s large green ones across the room. He threw the towel behind and sat down next to the awake omega.

“Hey Jen, how are you feeling?”

Instead of tearing up or yelling, Jensen replied. “Jared, how did I get here?”

The alpha sat back, stunned by his mate’s response. “What do you mean? Jeff, his unit and I went and rescued you and Sam. We got back here about two hours ago.”

Jensen looked dumbfounded. “Rescued us? You mean Sam is here too? How did you know? I’m so confused?”

Jared slowly laid his hand on his confused omega. “Jen, baby, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Sam and I had been stripped and then Sterling came and took me away. Everything is blank after that. Did something happen to Sam? Is she OK? Can I see her? Where is she?” He started to raise up.

“Whoa baby, slow down.” Jared gently pushed the boy back onto the bed. “She’s in her bedroom recuperating just like you. Doc Beaver is here and looking after both of you. I know you hurt your leg and the doctor needs to look at it. Can you tell me how that happened?”

The omega pulled the tunic back to show a red grooved line that slashed across his thigh mid-way between his knee and hip. It hurt to touch. “No, alpha? I don’t know. It doesn’t hurt much; I don’t think the doc needs to see it.”

Jared smiled a little. “You are hurt, Jen, of course the doctor needs to see it. Before I go get him, is there anything I can do for it or anything you need?”

Jensen thought a moment. “You promise Sam is OK?” Jared nodded and reiterated he could go see her in a little bit. “I do need to use the bathroom.”

“Let me help you up and get you situated and I will grab the Doc.” Jared slowly helped Jensen to his feet and made sure he was steady as he walked the omega into the bathroom. “I’ll be right back baby, need something to eat or drink?”

“I’m really thirsty something cold would be nice.”

“You got it, be right back.” Jared ran downstairs to grab a few water bottles from the kitchen when he met Jeff, Tahmoh, Chad and Steve. They were all eating at the table. He looked at the group. “Where’s the Doc?”

Jeff answered. “He just went up to check on Sam, if she wasn’t sleeping, he was going to give her something. What’s up?”

“Jensen is. He woke up and he doesn’t remember anything. He says it’s all a blank. I want the Doc to look him over. Maybe we missed something, a concussion or head injury?”

“Maybe,” Jeff hedged but he didn’t sound convinced.

Jared ducked out the door and back upstairs. He knocked on Sam’s door. 

A soft voice answered. “Come in.”

Jared stuck his head in. “Sam, I’m sorry to bother you but can I borrow the doctor?”

Doc Beaver turned around and motioned the alpha in. “Glad to help Alpha but can you do me a favor?”

“Sure Doc, what do you need?”

The doctor turned to the omega in the bed. “Sam needs rest, but she refuses to allow me to help her sleep. Could you please talk some sense into her?”

Sam cut him off. “I don’t want those meds; they make me feel groggy and hung-over for hours after I wake up. I’ll go to sleep when I’m ready.”

Jared walked up to the bed. “I can help you rest, without the meds. I helped Jensen.”

Sam thought for a few moments and then nodded her head. “OK but can you tell me not to have bad dreams, I don’t want to go back there…..” She started tearing up.

Jared rushed to her side. “Of course, Sam, only happy dreams, I promise.” He smiled at the woman and had her get comfortable. A throaty growl escaped from his throat. “Sam, look at me.” The omega’s eye shot up to the alpha. “Sam, you need to rest, sleep now and dream sweet dreams of happy times. Sleep.”

The omega’s eyes closed and a few minutes later the woman slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

“Thanks Alpha, rest is the best medicine right now. I was able to remove that damn chip from the back of her neck without stitches and Jeff snipped off the collar. The burn is going to take time to heal and then she can have it removed. It’s going to hurt like hell though.”

Jared was gesturing as he moved to the door. “Glad I could help and really appreciate all you are doing but I need you to look at Jensen. I’m afraid he may have hit his head. He can’t remember what happened to him and how we rescued him. He was surprised to be here when he woke up.”

Doc Beaver grabbed his bag. “Let me get in there and give him a good once over. Maybe I missed something before.”

Jared let the Doctor leave and then pulled the door shut softly. “Thanks, Doc. I don’t know if I’m more worried Jensen doesn’t remember or more worried that he will remember.”

All the doctor could do was grumble his agreement.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – 

Doc Beaver gave the young omega a thorough examination including bandaging his leg and checking for any head injuries that may be causing the loss of memory. The older doctor finished up and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He addressed both Jensen and Jared. “Jensen, besides the injury to your leg and a few cuts and bruises, I cannot find anything wrong with you. I would like you to take it easy for the next few days and if your memory doesn’t return then we can see about sending you to Nashville for more extensive testing, but I think your memory will return. Just give yourself time to calm down and everything should come back. It’s probably just the shock of all you went through.”

Jared placed his arm around the young boy and pulled in close. “Are you sure doc?”

The doctor gave a quick nod. “Yeah, Jensen has been through a lot today.” He turned to the boy. “Give yourself a break, rest and take it easy for a few days, let everything work itself out and I believe you will remember on your own. Until then, I mean what I say, I want you resting just like Sam. You may not realize it, but your body needs to calm down from all the stress you put on it today, doctor’s orders, OK?”

Jensen gave a small smile. “Sure, Doc, I promise to take it easy. Can you tell me how Sam is doing?”

The doc looked at the alpha. “Unfortunately, all I can tell you is she is asleep across the hall, but if you want to know, Jared can give you the details. I have that oath to keep.”

“Sorry, Doc,” the omega muttered. 

“No reason to be sorry, son. I know you are worried, but Sam is going to be fine, just like you.” He patted the omega’s knee and rose to leave. “Alpha, can I talk to you after you make sure your mate is comfortable?”

The alpha replied quickly. “Sure Doc, just let me get Jensen settled and I will meet your downstairs.”

The doctor crossed to leave the room as he heard the alpha reassuring the boy and tucking him under the covers. He had just reached the kitchen when he heard the alpha heading down the stairs and waited for him.

Jared came crashing into the kitchen wanting to make sure that he spoke to Doc Beaver before he left. He found the doctor sharing a cup of coffee with Jeff at the table.

The doctor spoke first. “Grab something to drink, Alpha and have a seat. I know you have questions.”

Jared grabbed himself a glass of sweet tea and grabbed a chair at the table. “Were you telling Jensen the truth about his memory?”

Doc stopped himself in mid-sip. “Son, I never lie to my patients. Yes, I think Jensen will regain his memory but my concern lies with what those memories will do to him. I don’t know what Jensen went through but whatever it was, it was bad. His mind retreated from what happened and he allowed his wolf to completely take over. That is not healthy.”

Jared went to ask the doctor a question when Jeff spoke up. “Alpha, Doc, I think I may have an answer. I know some-one who may be able to help. She has spoken to every member of my unit including myself and has helped many of us work through some pretty horrific stuff. I would like to invite her down and ask her to talk to Jensen.”

Jared let the question drop and thought over Jeff’s proposal. He looked up at Doc Beaver. “What do you think Doc? Think this person can help?”

The doctor spoke quickly. “I don’t know if she can help but I think it is the best suggestion I have heard.”

Jared thought one more minute and then nodded his head. “Jeff get her down here. I will pay all her expenses and whatever she asks. Feel free to share as many of the details as you feel relevant, but I would like to be there with Jensen when we discuss our wolves. Please ask my secretary, Kim, to coordinate her travel and bring her down to the farm.” Jared had left the table and was going out the door when he asked one more question. “Jeff, what is this woman’s name?”

Jeff didn’t hesitate. “Doctor Loretta Devine, Retired General, US Air Force. I also want to give you an update on the security of the house and the grounds. My guys are working all the angles and patrolling as we speak. Later tonight we can sit down and go over the details.”

Jared yelled back to the kitchen as the kitchen door was closing. “That sounds great Jeff, just grab me later. And let me know as soon as you have the details on Ms. Devine’s arrival.”

Jeff looked at Doc Beaver. “I guess I had better get on the phone.”


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – 

Jared woke the next morning to a smiling, green-eyed omega placing butterfly kisses all over his face. The alpha rolled the smaller boy over and hovered over him as he slowly kissed him and rubbed his growing dick against his mate’s erection. He leaned back when both came up for air. “Wow, what a great way to wake up.” He gave Jensen another peck on the lips and rubbed up and down to excite the boy.”

Jensen whined. “Allllpha, please, I need…”

“What do you need baby?” Jared purred as he nosed against the boy’s neck. “Tell me….”

“I need you, please alpha, I’m so hard and so wet.”

Jared chuckled. “I can feel that Jen. Want me to help you out?” 

The teasing was beginning to become painful for the omega. “Yes, yes, please, please”

Jared hurried to assure the boy. “I gotcha Jen, lay back, let me make you feel so good.” Jared edged his way down his mate and stopped over the extremely hard dick. “I’m going to suck you so good baby” Jensen jerked and his hips rocketed off the bed but Jared grabbed his hips and gently pushed him back down to the bed as he slowly sucked the omega’s cock into his mouth. The moans from Jensen began to ratchet up as Jared sucked and licked his mate’s cock until the boy gave one last thrust and came hard down his alpha’s throat. Jared licked his mate’s cock and balls clean as he slowly caught Jensen’s eyes.

The omega’s expression was sleepy and sated almost loopy from the pleasure provided by his alpha. “How was that baby?”

“That was perfect, I can return….”

“There is no need, I came the moment I saw your climax. So damn beautiful.” He gently caressed the boy’s cheek as his omega glanced down and his checks took on a rosy color. “Roll over and spoon up next to me, we can definitely sleep for a few more hours.” The couple slowly settled against each other and slid into a sound sleep.

When Doc Beaver swung by later that same afternoon, he found both omegas sitting quietly in Sam and Jeff’s bedroom. Sam was still in bed but Jensen had pulled a chair up next to the bed so they could talk without him jostling the bed. The doc wondered in and greeted both patients.  
“How are my two favorite patients today?”

Jensen ducked his head and snickered while Sam spoke up. “I know you say that to all your patients.”

Doc stepped back and placed a hand over his heart. “Mam, what do you take me for? Some ‘Ner-do-well’ who tells fibs at the drop of a hat?”

Sam broke out into a smile and shook her head. “No, but you are a gentleman who always has kind words to say.”

The doctor blushed as he lowered his hat. “You honor me, madam.” And completed his sentence with a small bow. “Truthfully, how do both of you feel today?”

Jensen looked at both and piped up. “I feel fine, my head is still a little fuzzy and I haven’t remembered anything yet, but physically I’m good.”

“Sam, how about you?”

The omega looked up at the doctor and put on her best face. “I’m fine Doc, just a little tired.” She went to straighten the sheet out and gripped the fabric so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Doc didn’t miss a thing and turned to Jensen. “Son, would it be too much of an imposition to grab me a glass of sweet tea? I saw the pitcher in the refrigerator yesterday when I was here.”

Jensen jumped up and scurried to the door to fetch the drink. Just as he as leaving, he glanced back at the duo. “Doc, Sam is hurting and won’t tell anyone, please help her out.”

Sam turned to the boy and went to raise her voice when the doctor stopped her. “Samantha, I knew that the moment I walked in. You are not fooling anyone. Jensen take your time and please knock when you return. I want to give Sam a quick exam and make sure everything I saw yesterday has started healing.”

Jensen grinned at the doctor and at Sam. “I’ll be back.” And ducked out the door.

Once the boy left, Doc pulled the empty chair up to the bed and seated himself. “OK, Sam spill it. Where does it hurt?”

Suddenly, the woman couldn’t hold it in anymore and tears welled up in her eyes. “My shoulder hurts so bad, every-time I move, it feels like I’m being branded all over again.”

“Can I take a look?” Sam nodded and the doctor delicately pulled down the side of Sam’s nightgown and examined the bandaged area. “The dressing looks good, what about the pain pills, did you take them as I prescribed?” Sam suddenly was caught counting the squares on the quilt covering the bed. “You didn’t take them, did you?”

The omega looked up at the physician and shook her head no. “I skipped last night and this morning, but I did take one about an hour ago, but it hasn’t helped.”

“Sam, we have to stay ahead of the pain, this is a third-degree burn. Once the pain breaks through, what I left you won’t cut it. I thought you understood this yesterday. I knew I should have had Jeff in the room….”

“NO!! Don’t you do that!! I made a mistake. Do not insult me by telling me I need my alpha to stand watch!”

“Wooh, OK I apologize you are right. I should not have done that, but Sam when I tell you something, do it! Hear me?”

“Yes, doctor.” The tears really started falling then. “I can’t even rub it to make it feel better.” 

Beaver handled the omega a Kleenex and then started pulling items out of his bag. “I am going to numb the area with a local anesthetic which will give the medication time to get in front of the pain. Do not move your arm or shoulder if you can help it. I want the burns to heal clean.”

Sam grudgingly agreed with the doctor and didn’t make a peep as he administered the shot and covered up his patient. “Now is there anything else?” Sam’s eyes never met the doctor’s, but he did hear the quiet question she asked. He replied. “I have not heard any more news on that doctor that was shot yesterday. They took him up to the hospital in Kentucky since they had the closest trauma unit. The last I heard he was holding his own but certain bits were no longer attached, if you know what I mean.” 

Sam nodded but the mood was broken by a knock on the door and Jensen bearing cold drinks for everyone.

The trio sipped their tea and spoke of several unimportant topics until Doc Beaver looked at his watch and realized an hour had already passed. “Oh my, look at the time, Jensen I would like to look at your leg before I leave. Sam would you excuse us both.”

The woman told both men to run along while she tried to take a nap. The doctor and Jensen moved across the hall and the omega slipped out of his sweatpants so the doctor could look at his wound.

As Jensen sat down on the bed and allowed Doc to poke and prod, he asked. “Doc, I haven’t remembered anything yet. Is that bad?”

Doc Beaver rose from his position over the boys’ leg and sat down next to him. “Jensen, we talked yesterday about this, I think you will remember but it’s going to take time. I think you might want to speak to Jared about this. He has concerns too and perhaps you two can work on it together. But most importantly, give yourself time, OK?”

The boy ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. “Sure, Doc.” As an afterthought he added. “How’s the leg?” It’s doesn’t hurt anymore?”

The doctor was removing the last of the bandage. “I can see why. If I didn’t know better, I would say this wound was at least a month old, not just a day. You and that alpha of yours are going to rewrite my medical journals.”

The doctor was just disposing of the bandages in the bathroom when Jared came into the room. “Hey baby. I hear Doc Beaver came to see you.”

Doc emerged from the bathroom and smiled at the alpha. “I did and I can say your omega is in good health. His wound is completely healed, and I doubt it will even leave a scar at this rate.”

Jared put on his best pout. “Damn, scars are so sexy.”

Jensen’s face bloomed red and he hid behind his hands. “Alpha, stop.” The boy whined.

Jared scooped up Jensen and started kissing him all over his face. “Never, never, I will keep embarrassing you forever.”

Doc Beaver chuckled at the young couple. “I going to head out, but Alpha, Jensen did ask about his memory and I mentioned we talked yesterday. I would suggest you two talk it over.” With that, the older man left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Jared lowered his omega to his lap but refused to let Jensen go. Jensen could tell the talk had just turned more serious. “Jen, I am concerned about what happened yesterday and I have asked someone to come out to the house to see if they can help you remember what happened. What do you think about that?”

Jensen looked confused. “I thought I was OK, and I would remember on my own. Why do I need someone else at the farm?” His tone was beginning to turn a little desperate.

“Hey baby, calm down. Jeff mentioned that Loretta has helped several members of his team deal with difficult situations and he and I thought maybe she could do the same for you. There is no pressure. If you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to, and your memory may return before she even arrives. I only want to help, and I thought this might work.”

Jensen fidgeted on his alpha’s lap thinking over everything. He finally mumbled. “Let me think about it.”

Jared kissed the boy long and slow. “That is all that I am asking. I care about you so much; I can’t stand to see you hurting. I know your memory loss is bothering you and I just want to make you better.”

Jensen kissed back and slowly started moving along his alpha’s jaw and down his neck. As he reached the junction of Jared’s neck and shoulder, he began pulling at his alpha’s shirt. “Jared, I want you so bad. Need you Alpha, fill me up. Make me yours.”

Jared gently laid the boy out on the bed and did exactly that.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – 

The rest of the day passed quickly. The Sunday afternoon sun was warm, and Jensen and Sam reclined in the solarium letting the heat soak into their bones.

Sam yawned and stretched. “I could get use to this. Jeff won’t allow me to walk alone to the bathroom and he insists on me staying put wherever I am. I’m going to get so lazy.”

Jensen giggled. “Sam you don’t have a lazy bone in your body.”

Sam bobbed her head but then added. “I could give it a try.” Smiling as she said it.

They both were still laughing when Jeff and Jared wandered into the room. Jared sat down next to his omega on the chaise and Jensen happily folded into his arms. “How’s my favorite boy?”

Jensen ducked and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes. “Don’t you think I’m a little old to be called a boy?”

Jared appeared shocked. “You will always be MY boy,” and leaned in for a quick kiss. Jensen obliged but still protested the name.

Jeff sat down carefully next to Sam and took her hands. “How are you feeling, honey?”

The woman laid back against the lounger and let Jeff know she was still sore but feeling better. Jeff asked about her pills but before he could finish, she assured she was following Doc Beaver’s advice and would not make that mistake again.

She glanced over at Jared, watching him looking around the room. “Alpha, this is a lovely room. I can see spending time in here all year round.”

Jared looked around again and then added wistfully. “My father’s first omega asked for it to be built but it was really my mother who loved it. She had such a green thumb, but after she was gone no-one came out here anymore.” 

Sam touched Jared’s hand. “Well I’m glad she brought it to life, it is something from her we can all enjoy.”

“Thanks Sam, I have always felt closer to her in here.”

Jensen snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around his mate. The silence was broken when Jared’s stomach growled loudly. “Sorry, guys, Jeff and I came in here to grab you two for dinner. The whole group is meeting in the dining room.”

Sam asked Jeff. “What’s on the menu?”

Her alpha smiled back. “BBQ and it’s the good stuff.”

Jensen jumped up and pulled at Jared’s arms. “Come on, if we wait much longer, there won’t be any left.”

Jeff helped up Sam and the four moved into the house for dinner as Jared’s stomach continued to urge them on.

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the BBQ brought over by Traci and at Jared’s urging, the pretty beta stayed and ate with everyone. Tahmoh couldn’t keep his eyes off the woman and repeatedly complimented her on the meal. Traci took it in stride and smiled as the tall alpha rained compliments down. As the meal wound down, Tahmoh hurriedly volunteered to help Traci pack up the leftovers and store them in the refrigerator. 

As the two exited the dining room, Aldis spoke. “I believe our man Tahmoh has his eyes set on that woman.”

Jared laughed. “Well then he has his hands full. Traci is a woman of her own mind. I hope Tahmoh understands that and respects that.”

Jeff nodded his agreement. “Tahmoh came from a family of all women, his father passed away while the boy was still in grade school. He was raised by his mother and three sisters. I don’t think that will be an issue.”

Jensen snickered and Jared chuckled. “Good, one less thing to worry about.”

Jeff had just left the room to grab the blue-prints Tahmoh had been working on for the modifications to the omega quarters, when the doorbell rang. He swung by the front door and pulled it open not realizing standing on the stoop was Sheriff Mathew Harris.

Jeff bellowed. “You have some nerve showing up you Son-of-a-Bitch!!”

Everyone made a break from the table and ran towards the door.

The Sheriff didn’t back down. “I need to see Alpha Padalecki.”

Jeff was just lunging for the officer when Jared grabbed him and pulled him back. “Jeff take everyone into the other room. I’ll handle this.”

Jeff tried to argue but a quick look at the fear in Sam’s eyes and the man relented. Once everyone moved into the library, Jared addressed the sheriff. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face here. I would love to tear your head from your body but for now I won’t. What do you want?”

Mathew laughed. “Threatening an officer of the law is dangerous Padalecki, I’d watch what I say if I was you.”

Jared just stepped closer. “So is kidnapping and assault. You really want to try my patience?”

Mathew stepped back and pulled out his handcuffs. “I am here to arrest Jensen Ackles for the murder of Deputy Sterling Brown. Bring him out please.”

“You want to arrest my mate for the death of the man who broke into our home and assaulted him? Do you even have a warrant?”

“I don’t need a warrant!”

“Oh yes you do, and even if you did you are NEVER touching Jensen, EVER! Now get the hell off my property before I do something you will regret!” With that he slammed the door in the sheriff’s face and waited till he saw the man get back in his car and drive off.

Jeff was comforting Sam when Jared walked back into the library. He looked around but didn’t see Jensen anywhere. “Where’s Jen?”

Chad spoke up. “He ran out of here when he heard his name.”

Jared turned to head towards the kitchen. “Shit! Jensen, Jensen, where are you?” The kitchen was empty, but he could hear small hic-cups coming from Karen and Ellen’s room.

He stepped in slowly and caught sight of the omega huddled in a corner near one of the beds. “Jen, baby, he’s gone. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Jensen looked up. He was wreaked. He had tears running down his face and he could barely catch his breath. “It’s mmmmmy fffault.”

Jared slowly knelt beside the boy and took him into his arms. “No baby, it’s not. Hey, did you remember something?”

Jensen looked into his alpha’s eye’s and nodded. “He hurt me, and I I I I coullll dn’t t t t take annny more.”

“Ssssh baby, you’re ok, now.”

Jensen shook his head no. “I I I ccccould ddddo it agg,” but he didn’t get the rest of the sentence out. His eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he begin shaking all over. Jared quickly recognized the signs of a seizure. Jared caught the omega and laid him down on his left side and he screamed for help as he tried to keep the boy from hurting himself as his body spasmed on the floor.

Everyone from the library ran to the bedroom and quickly accessed the situation. Jeff shouted. “Chad start timing how long it lasts, Aldis get Doc Beaver on the phone and find out what we should do, Jared did you check to make sure his mouth is clear?”

Jared leaned over as he pulled the omega’s head to lap. “It looks like his teeth are clamped shut but his tongue is clear.”

It seemed like forever but eventually the shaking subsided and the omega came to rest silently on the floor. Chad called out “forty-five seconds plus a few before I arrived.”

Aldis shouted from behind everyone. “If the seizure lasts less than two minutes let him know and he will be out, otherwise more than two minutes call an ambulance.”

Jared let everyone know it was over, but Jensen was still out. “Is it safe to move him?”

Jeff moved forward and let Jared know it was OK. The alpha picked the boy up and laid him down carefully on Ellen’s bed. Jared looked and wiped his face of the tears. “Aldis, please ask Doc to come out. I would like him to check Jensen over. “Jeff he was so scared, I think he may have remembered something.”

Jeff rubbed his chin and Samantha moved to sit down next to the unconscious boy. “You could be right Jared, I talked to Loretta and luckily she was between assignments. She was hoping to get here in a few weeks, but I am going to call again. Maybe, this will get her down here faster.”

Jared thanked the man and perched himself on the other bed. Sam spoke up. “Jared, Jensen could be out for a while. I will sit with him if you and Jeff need to talk.” Jared went to argue but Sam didn’t let up. “I promise to yell for you the minute he stirs. Go on, talk about what you guys are going to do. It would probably scare me anyway.

Jeff motioned for Jared to move out. He wiped his face one more time. “Thanks Sam, yell as soon as he comes around.”

“I will, promise, now scoot and let Doc Beaver know where we are when he arrives.”


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – 

Doc Beaver arrived in less than thirty minutes and headed straight to the bedroom off the kitchen. Jeff tried to keep Jared occupied with the issues around the local law enforcement but until the doctor came back into the kitchen, Jared couldn’t remember a thing that was said.

Jared immediately started in. “Doc, what the hell? Is this something that was done to him at Harris’ farm?”

The doctor sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from Jeff. “Yes and no, I don’t think this was triggered by anything physical, but a CT scan would be advisable just to rule that out. I believe this was brought on by stress. The body can only handle so much and when we reach the tipping point something happens. In Jensen’s case, it looks like he had some type of seizure. I checked him over and he seems to be fine now, but he will probably sleep for a while longer. These things tend to tire the body out.”

Jared hung his head. “I should have noticed he was having problems.” He wiped at his eyes and sniffed to keep his emotions at bay.

“Alpha, don’t blame yourself. These things tend to sneak up on people when a triggering event occurs. My guess, the sheriff showing up, triggered an episode for Jensen.”

Jeff added. “Jared, I know this looks bad, but it will get better. I spoke to Loretta and she will be heading down this weekend. My men and women have dealt with some very ugly situations and Loretta helped. I have seen her do it many times before.” He patted the distraught alpha on the shoulder and turned back to the doctor. “Is there anything we need to do to help Jensen until Loretta shows?”  
low  
The doctor thought a few moments and then said. “Do your best to keep the stress at low levels. Give him a project or work to keep his mind occupied. Sometimes, work truly is the best medicine.”

Jeff picked up the blueprints from earlier and nudged Jared. “Well, we can certainly do that. We have hundreds of decisions to make for the omega housing and Jensen is our ‘go-to’ guy.”

Doc chuckled. “Don’t work him to death, but busy is good and for god-sakes keep the sheriff’s department away from the boy.”

Jared stared at the doctor. “Oh, you do not have to worry about that. I will be handling that situation, myself.”

Jeff’s chin jerked up concerned. “You’re not doing something stupid are you?”

Jared glanced back towards the bedroom but shook his head no. “I will keep it lawful, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves and I mean to use every one of them.”

The doctor stood and reached into his bag and pulled out a prescription bottle. “I hesitate to do this before Ms. Devine arrives, but I want Jensen as calm as possible. If he begins to show any signs of undo stress, have him take one of these. It won’t knock him out, but it will calm him down. His omega metabolism makes medications difficult, but I want him to be comfortable. Any more than one would probably knock him out for at least four to six hours. Got it?

Jared shook his head and pocketed the prescription in case it was needed later. “Is he awake?”

The doctor added. “He is but still disoriented. That’s common after suffering an episode like this. Just be gentle with him.”

Jared nearly knocked the chair down heading towards the bedroom. Sam was still perched on the bed speaking softly to the boy but rose as she saw Jared in the door frame. 

“I think you have someone here who wants to see you. You take care Jensen, and if you need anything, have Jared let me know.”

A soft, OK, was heard from the bed as the female omega and large alpha traded places. Jared gently sat down on the bed carefully not to jostle Jensen and took his hand. “Hey Baby, how are you feeling?”

The omega seemed to shrink onto himself and he turned away from his mate. “I’m OK.”

“Baby, I know that’s not true, come on talk to me.”

The boy finally met his alpha’s eyes as big tears welled up in his own. “I’m fine, I guess. I feel like an idiot, letting that sheriff get to me the way he did.”

Jared gave the boy a hug and then allowed him to lay back down on the bed. “You are NOT an idiot. I don’t want to hear that again, OK?”

Jensen kept his eyes locked on the wall as he continued to silently let the tears fall. He tried to answer but the words stuck down in his throat and all he could do was nod.

Jared fixed the bed covers and situated himself back onto to the bed before he asked the next question. “Jensen, please look at me.” The omega sniffed several times before he allowed his eyes to search out his mates. “Did you remember something when the sheriff was here? 

Jensen’s face fell and the tears started flowing faster. “I killed him; I killed that deputy!”

Jared quickly gathered the boy up in his arms and started murmuring for him to calm down. “Jen, if you don’t simmer down, Doc Beaver is going to throw me out here, please baby, it’s OK. We will get through this.”

The omega buried his face in his Alpha’s neck and shook violently. “No!! I’m going to prison, I killed him. Jared, I ripped him apart and I lllliked ittt.”

“Woah Jen, lay back and calm down, I don’t like you getting this upset. I never should have spoken to you about this.” Jared was realizing his blunder as he yelled for Doc Beaver.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and held on like a lifeline. “I’m a mmmmureder. I’m ggoing to jaail.” He looked at Jared. “I would rather die than go to ppprison. I wouuuuld dieee!”

“DOC!!!”

Jared had no sooner uttered the words when Jensen stiffened as he began seizing once again. 

“No baby, please…” 

Jared went to hold the boy down when Doc Beaver pushed him aside. “Move alpha, let me do my job.” He quickly rolled the boy over on his side and made sure his airways were clear as he glanced at his watch to time the episode. “What in sam-hell was so important you had to get him so upset for?”

Jared’s tears were streaming down his face as he sank down on the opposite bed. “I just asked if he remembered something and he couldn’t handle it.”

Doc continued to hover over his patient making sure he didn’t hurt himself. “I would leave that issue alone and let the professional handle it when she arrives.”

“You’re right Doc, I’m not mentioning it again. How long so far?”

“We are coming up on forty-five seconds, but it looks like he may be beginning to come out of it.” As the physician was speaking the spasms and grunts coming from Jensen were beginning to slow down and space themselves out. About fifteen seconds later, the boy seemed to take a deep breath and then totally relax. Doc rolled him over onto his back, checked his vitals and then covered the omega with the blankets. “Just under a minute, he will probably be out for a while, do you want to talk?’

Jared looked at the doctor and then back at his sleeping mate. “I think I would like to stay here with Jensen. This is my fault and I want to be here when he wakes.”

The doctor shook his head as he was leaving, “Just realize, he could be out for a while. Seizing like he just did takes a lot of out your body and he needs the rest.”

“I won’t say or do anything Doc. I just want to be near him.”

“Ok son, take care of him and take care of yourself.” With that, the physician left the room.

Jared sniffed a few times and wiped the tears from his eyes, but he didn’t move.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 –

Jared sat next to his sleeping omega for most of the rest of the day. Jeff came in about an hour after Doc left and let the alpha know that Loretta was heading their way late on Thursday. Jared nodded and thanked his friend but didn’t budge from his vigil. Just as night was settling in, Jared noticed Jensen’s eye’s fluttering. About five minutes later, his omega’s crystal green eyes found his.

“Hey baby, it so good to see you, how are you feeling?” Jensen didn’t speak but shrugged his shoulders. “You have been asleep for quite a while do you need anything?” The boy still didn’t answer but Jared kept right on talking. “I’m going to run out to the kitchen and get you something to drink. Would you like to eat anything?” Jensen just caught his alpha’s eyes and then turned his head. “Well I’m going to get you some of Traci’s cornbread from dinner and warm it up with some butter. There is nothing better to eat than that.” As he made the last statement he walked into the kitchen and started fixing Jensen and himself a plate.

After Jared had finished his food and watched Jensen nibble a few bites, he picked the omega up and took him upstairs to bed. They both laid in the bed neither one speaking or even touching. Jared rolled over and threw an arm over his mate and pulled him up next to his body. “Jensen, I love you and we will get through this. You are a good man. Now go to sleep, you need your rest.” He kissed the omega on the temple and settled in for the night. Jensen stared at the ceiling for a long time until sleep and exhaustion finally overtook him.

The next few days followed the same routine. Jared woke up each morning to a bleary-eyed mate after a night of endless tossing and turning. Jared spent the days trying to convince Jensen to eat or leave the bedroom and Jensen flatly refused to do both. On Wednesday, Doc Beaver stopped by and threatened to admit the omega if he didn’t eat something while he sat next to his bed. The omega was able to choke down some yogurt and little fruit without the urge to bring it all right back up. Doc was forced to use the medication he had given Jared, just to keep the boy from spending the days in tears. Jared was at his wit’s-end when on Friday, his SUV pulled up to the mansion with what he hoped was his mate’s savior.

Kim Rhodes had picked up the psychiatrist at the Nashville airport late the night before and she had driven the woman up to Harrisburg that morning. Both Jared and Jeff were waiting for them at the front door.

Jarod went to open the door for Loretta, but Jeff held him back. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Loretta likes to do things her own way.” The woman sat in the front seat for several minutes looking all around before she finally cracked the door and stepped out.”

Jeff immediately enveloped her in a huge hug, and she returned the favor. “Major Morgan, my favorite super top-secret operative.” The woman was small in stature but her big brown eyes and fast smile lit up the older alpha.

The major responded stepping back. “If only that were true. I know for a fact Deputy Director Williams has a pretty tight hold on your heart.” 

The woman shook her head and pushed Jeff back. “Don’t you be spreading no rumors about me Jeffrey Dean.” She waggled her finger in the Major’s direction and then turned to Jared.

“Alpha, thank you so much for asking me to come down and help. I hope I will able to put both you and your mate’s minds at ease.” As she spoke, she gently placed her hand on Jared’s arm and pulled him in close.

Jared took the hint and the comfort and buried his face in the small beta’s shoulder as he spoke and sobbed out his greeting. Loretta allowed the man to relieve some of his pain as she held him tight. “Over the years, I have found with love and patience just about anyone can be helped. We will work together, but first let’s get in the house and sit down. We need to see where we are and what I need to do.”

She pointed at the door and then followed Kim inside as Jared and Jeff brought up the rear. The four settled in the library and Loretta took immediate control. “Jared why don’t you tell me what is going on and then we can bring Jensen into the conversation.”

The group settled in the library and Kim quickly excused herself to go make coffee for everyone. 

Loretta sat facing the two alphas and spoke. “Alpha, Jeffrey has told me a lot of what happen here and what happened to both your mates. He also told me there was more to the story, but you wanted to tell me that yourself. So, why don’t you start where you feel comfortable and tell me your story.”

“First Loretta, please call me Jared, I may be alpha but my abilities to protect my pack and my mate are sorely lacking.” Jeff went to speak up, but Loretta quieted him with a small shake of her hand. The older man nodded and leaned back to let Jared talk.

“There has been an escalating tension between myself and the Alpha who runs this county ever sense I returned and claimed by father’s pack. Alpha Harris had his sights set on taking over my father’s business and adding it to his list of conquests, most of which are not legal. His son, the sheriff, helps by keeping everyone towing the family line. I had to take Harris to court to fight for my inheritance and won. He did not take it well.”

The discussion paused as Kim brought in the tray of coffee and made sure all were served before, she excused herself again wanting to check in on her friend, Sam. 

Loretta sipped her drink as she prodded Jared to continue.

“I’m not sure if Jeff told you how I met Jensen, but it was not under the best of circumstances. He was on the run from the police and from Harris’ omega farm.”

Loretta perked up at the odd term and asked, “Omega farm?”

Jeff supplied the answer. “Harris ran the largest brothel in the state, specializing in a select clientele and only omegas.”

The surprise hit the woman hard. “Oh my, that’s awful.” 

Jared nodded, agreeing with her. “You don’t know the half of it. The things they do to those poor people.” He dropped his head and chocked back a sob.

Again, Loretta cautioned Jeff to hold back and let the alpha collect himself before he continued. Jared took a few more moments and then picked his head up and drank most of his coffee.

“Once I won my claim in court, Harris marked me. The sheriff found out I had mated Jensen so last Monday, the sheriff and his deputy broke in the house and kidnapped both our mates. In the process, Briana was shot.”

Loretta leaped to her feet. “Are we talking about Lieutenant Buckmaster? Is she OK? Is she here?”

Jeff rose and placed a calming hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “She is doing well, in fact I believe she is due back here later today, Captain Kane has been with her the entire time and is going to be bringing her home.”

Loretta slowly sank back into the plush armchair. “Thank Heavens, that girl has been through enough already.”

‘I know Loretta, but she is tough. In fact, she gave me a full report before she allowed the EMT’s to wheel her out of here.”

“Huh, sounds like Bri alright.” The beta sat her cup down and looked back at Jared. “I apologize Jared, I rudely interrupted, please continue.”

Jared waved the apology off and smiled. “No problem Miss Loretta, I understand your feelings all too well. Once we realized what had happened, Jeff mobilized his team and we worked out a plan for rescuing our mates. We were able to bring them both home but, in some ways, we were too late for each of them. Sam was going to be added to the house numbers, she was tortured and pushed beyond her limits. At the least, she will carry the scars the rest of her life. Jensen was singled out both because of me and what had happened with the police department. He was hurt in so many ways, both physically and mentally. In the end he retreated and allowed something else to take over. Now he can’t face what happened. He won’t eat, barely sleeps and is convinced he is going to hurt someone else and I don’t know what to do.” 

The tears sliding down the alpha’s faced convinced Loretta more than anything he had said that not only was her help needed, she may be the only one able to reach the young omega. She slowly leaned forward in her chair and took Jared’s large hands in her own. “Jared, like I said earlier there is not much we can’t fix. I am here for as long as you need me. When I spoke to Jeffrey Dean, I was at a crossroad, do I re-up and take another assignment or perhaps there was something more out in the civil world for me. I took Jeffrey Dean’s call as a sign. I have officially retired from the military but not from helping people, it will be my honor to help you and your mate through this rough time.” Then she looked at Jeff. “And you too, Jeffrey Dean, both you and your mate have healing to do too.”

Jared knelt before the beta and drew her into a huge hug. “Thank you, ma’am, whatever you need you just let me, or Jeff know, it’s yours.”

The woman laughed and took the alpha by the chin. “Jared, I don’t need anything right now but perhaps someone to show me where I’m staying so, I can freshen up before meeting your mate.”  
Jared jumped to his feet nearly knocking the beta back in her chair. “Oh, I’m so sorry I should have done this earlier, I am such a fool…”

Loretta grabbed the man by the arm and gave him a quick but gentle slap on the shoulder. “Nonsense, I’m the one who wanted to talk. Now where is that room?”

Jeff took that as his cue and jumped up. “I’ll grab your bags from the foyer if you will follow me. Jared, I am going to put Loretta down the second hall on our side of the house. That OK with you?”

Jared snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, good idea, the second bedroom on the right is a deluxe suite over-looking the front of the house. It has a bedroom, a bathroom and a setting room. I think you will really like it. It is right next to Kim’s room.”

Loretta followed Jeff out and turned back to the alpha. “I’m sure it’s perfect. Why don’t we all meet for dinner tonight and perhaps if Jensen is willing, we can talk privately afterwards.”

Jared sighed with relief. “Sounds great Miss Loretta, we usually eat around 5. We will see you then.”

While Jared went back up to the bedroom to try and coax Jensen out, Jeff started rounding up his troops to make sure dinner was being worked on. Sam was getting dressed to go downstairs and start cooking when Jeff intercepted her and turned her around. “You can sit down anywhere you like but until Doc Beaver gives you the ‘OK’, no work for you.”

Sam huffed but agreed to set out in the sunroom if Kim promised to join her. The beta took the role of caretaker seriously and followed the omega. They both turned and Sam added for Jeff. “Please join us when dinner plans are completed.”

The rest of the group, Tahmoh, Aldis and Chad had been working on different aspects of the omega home but not really waiting to do anything major until they could speak to Jensen and Jared. When Jeff asked about dinner both Aldis and Chad shook their heads but Tahmoh was up in flash reaching for the phone.

“It sounds like the perfect night for Traci’s BBQ, doesn’t it?”

Both Aldis and Chad turned to Jeff but he only chuckled. “Sure Tahmoh, that sounds great. Please ask Traci to stay and eat with us and if you would invite Doc Beaver. Loretta may need to consult with him.”

“Right away Major,” as the smitten man hurried away from the group to make his calls in private.

Jeff turned back to the two remaining soldiers. “Briana is due back today along with Kane. Can you check to make sure their rooms are clean? It’s been over a week and I’m sure they would appreciate it.”

Chad nodded. “Sure boss, we are on it.” While the east side of the house was still open, only housing Jared, Jensen, Jeff, Sam and now Loretta. The west side of the house was almost full. All the rooms were occupied except the former alpha’s apartments. Apparently, the old alpha wanted all his omegas very close. There was a more spacious room for the favored omega but there was also a series of almost dorm rooms that other omegas used while in the house. Each of the soldiers chose a room and shared the communal bathroom facilities at the end of the hall. Briana had been gifted the “favored” and more spacious room. 

Chad and Aldis were barely up the stairs when a honk from the front the house could be heard. Jeff met Sam and Kim at the doorway as Kane was pushing open the door carrying several bags and bundles as he yelled back to the car.

“Major, could you please take these items and I will give Bri a hand getting out of the car and coming inside.”

Jeff stepped up and took the offered items and Chris turned back outside. Moments later, both Chris and Bri came in the door. Bri was leaning heavily on her friend but she smiled as she hobbled in. Jeff handed the items off to Sam and Kim and quickly moved up to help the lieutenant into the study to get comfortable on the couch.

The major knelt in front of Briana and took her hands. “It is so good to have you back Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, sir, it’s really good to be back.” The woman sank back in the cushions but was incredibly careful to keep her shoulder still and the sling steady as she moved.

Sam slipped behind her mate and crouched down. “Can I get you anything?”

Bri reached for the omegas hands and pulled them to her lap. “I am so glad you and Jensen are OK. I am sorry I wasn’t more effective…”

Sam cut her off. “Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for. Hell, Bri you were shot. You scared Jensen and me so bad, we were afraid…” Tears welled up in both women’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me, Sam. I am one tough cookie. It would take a hell of a lot more than some backwoods, country-bumpkin sheriff to take me down.”

Sam smiled at the beta realizing the joke was to break the tension. “Well, I am going to the kitchen and make you something to eat and bring drinks for everyone. You sit here and let these men and Kim wait on you, OK?”

Briana raised her other hand in a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am. I will be waiting right here.” She smiled at Sam as the omega rose and slipped out of the room. The lieutenant’s face turned serious as she spoke. “Major, how are Sam and Jensen? Chris wouldn’t tell me squat and I fell completely out of the loop.”

Jeff hung his head and sighed as he rose and seated himself across from the beta. “Both are trying to deal with what happened. Sam is trying to forget everything, and Jensen is being overwhelmed by it. I asked Loretta to come down and she arrived earlier today. I’ve seen her work miracles; I hope she has a few more in her purse.”

Briana leaned back and rested her head on the couch. “Loretta knows her stuff. You did the right thing, sir.”

Kane edged his way around the group and started rooting through one of the bags. “Bri, it’s been four hours, how is the pain?”

“I’m good for a bit, Chris.”

“As soon as Sam brings some food, I think you should take your meds.”

“Yes, Doctor Kane,” Briana replied with a sigh. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the tall, brunette beta leaning against the desk. “Well, hello. I would get up to introduce myself, but I am kind of at a disadvantage. I’m Briana Buckmaster, I work in public relations.”

Kim snapped back into the room from wandering if Sam needed help, when the blond beta addressed her. “Oh, I sorry, how rude of me. I am Kim Rhodes. I work with Jared in Nashville and just drove Loretta up from the airport. It is very nice to meet you.” The brunette walked across the room and shook Briana’s uninjured hand.

Bri glanced up and down the beta and murmured. “Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” Kim slightly blushed at the statement’s implications and hurriedly moved out of the room telling everyone she was going to help Sam. Bri turned to both men. “I little warning would have been nice; I would like to look presentable when I meet my future girlfriend.”

Kane shook his head, knowing that once Bri set her sights, Kim was in deep trouble, but it was Jeff who spoke up. “Down girl, we don’t need any-more complications right now. Think you can keep it low-key until we sort out a few of the problems around here?”

Bri snapped back at the major. “Don’t you worry about me, Major? I will be as subtle as a breeze.” 

“Hah,” Kane couldn’t keep it in. “You subtle, that will be the day.”

“Oh hush, Chris, now why don’t you let the Major catch me up on what went down around here and where we stand.” Her gaze remained on Jeff and he realized, he might as well get it over with, he just hoped he was done before Sam and Kim came back in.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 –

Everyone gathered for dinner in the large dining room and dug into the BBQ with gusto. Traci had brought enough food to fill her restaurant’s van and had readily agreed to stay and eat when Tahmoh had asked her. Doc Beaver had to decline to finish up treating his patients for the day but promised he would be out later to discuss his thoughts with Loretta.

Jared and Jensen were the last to arrive but even Jared noticed that Jensen’s eyes lit up at the sight of Briana sitting at the table. Jensen didn’t speak but Jared was eager to welcome the Lieutenant home.

“Briana, it is so good that you are out of the hospital. How are you feeling?”

The blonde beta spoke up. “I am good Alpha, a little tired but happy to be back here and out of that hospital. I was beginning to go stir-crazy!”

Kane snorted. “Beginning? I beg to differ. I have listened to you moan and groan for the last week.” 

Briana shushed the captain. “Shut-it, Kane. I was bored. I have every right to mention my displeasure to the hospital workers. They could have released me earlier and would not have heard all my concerns.”

Everyone giggled at Briana’s choice of words, realizing she was sugar-coating just how bad she had been. Jeff finally spoke up. “And that is why Bri takes care of all of our public relations. She definitely knows how to turn a phrase.” Jeff took the opportunity of the lull in conversation to introduce the group to Loretta. 

Loretta spoke to everyone, catching both Jensen and Sam’s eyes as she thanked the Alpha for allowing her to come down and stay at his lovely home. Jared blushed under the woman’s praises and took Jensen’s hand into his own. The omega had not eaten much from his plate but hearing that Loretta had arrived ended any thoughts of him eating. 

Loretta didn’t miss the non-verbal communication Jensen and Jared were exhibiting and before she allowed the conversation to turn, she spoke directly to the Alpha and his mate. “Alpha, Jensen, I would love to sit down with you both after dinner and discuss anything you have on your minds.”

Jared answered back as Jensen visibly paled. “That would be great Miss Loretta. We would love too.” 

Loretta noted the alpha’s enthusiasm but also his omega completely shutting down. This was not going to be easy.

The group was just finishing up when Briana asked a question. Jeff and Steve had already taken several dishes to the kitchen and Traci and Tahmoh were getting up to help. “Did anyone hear about the guy at the hospital that killed himself?” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the blonde beta. “Yeah, apparently he accidently shot his ‘family jewels’ off and decided to finish the job. He injected himself with enough morphine to kill an elephant. No-one knows how he got it, but it did the trick. Weird huh?”

All the faces of the group turned towards Sam, but the omega simply scooted her chair away from the table and fled the room. Briana looked at everyone. “Was it something I said?”

Chad picked up a few dishes. “Blabbermouth, that guy that died was the doctor at the omega farm. He tortured Sam. When we raided, Sam took his punishment into her own hands. Smooth move letting the cat out of the bag on him being dead. Newsflash, it wasn’t suicide.” With that he left the room to let Jeff know to check on Sam.

Briana smacked Kane upside his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kane ducked the second attempt and grabbed the beta’s hand. “Because the major, didn’t want Sam to know so I kept my mouth shut. Maybe you should try that.”

Briana slumped back in her seat. “Shit, I did it this time.” 

Surprisingly, it was Kim who came to her rescue. “Sam should have been told right away, it’s not your fault she is living with a bunch of cowards, including her mate. Granted this wasn’t the best way to find out but Sam had every right to know the truth.”

“Thanks, Kim, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Sam. She has been so good to us.”

The beta answered. “She knows that, everyone knows that, she won’t be mad at you. Jeff on the other hand, is sure to get a piece of her mind.” Kim rose to take away some of the left-over food and asked if Bri wanted to walk around a bit.” The beta rose quickly following the suggestion. 

Chris hollered as they both exited the room. “Bri, you better take it easy or I will have Doc Beaver dose you up.” 

From the hallway everyone heard the beta yell back. “Sure, sure, take it easy, gotcha!”

Jared shook his head and looked at Loretta. “I think Sam is going to need to get some things off her chest.”

Loretta picked up her dishes and headed towards the door. “My pleasure, alpha, I am here to help.”

Aldis and Kane grabbed more food and headed out as Jared turned to Jensen. “This is good Jen, we can talk to Loretta and hopefully it will help you feel better about everything.”

All he received in return was a sigh and a, “Yes, alpha.”

Later that evening after all the food had been stored away and the dishes done. Jared, Jensen and Doc Beaver knocked on Loretta’s door. From inside, a polite “come in” was heard and the three men entered and closed the door behind them.

Jared and Jensen sat down opposite Loretta on the settee, while Doc Beaver grabbed a chair from the small writing desk in front of the window.

Jared spoke first. “Miss Loretta, thank you so much for coming up to help us out. Before we begin, Jensen and I need to tell you something that is particularly important to helping Jensen work through his issues.”

“By all means Alpha, what do you need to tell?”

Jared took Jensen’s hand as he ducked his head and gathered his thoughts. “Miss Loretta have you ever heard of true mates?”

Loretta giggled. “Why of course Alpha, every young girl heard of true mates and have all pined for them at one time or another. Are you saying that you and Jensen are true mates?”

Jared nodded. “Yes, ma’am we are. 

Loretta took that in and then looked at Jensen. “Honey, do you believe that Jared is your true mate?”

Jensen nodded and whispered to the woman. “Yes, ma’am we are true mates. We can feel each other’s emotions and we practically know what each other is going to say.”

“Ok, well that is wonderful! To find your true mate, you two are so lucky.”

Jared agreed and put his arm around Jensen. “You are absolutely right Miss Loretta, finding Jensen was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is my other half.”

Jensen placed his free hand on Jared’s cheek and darted in for a quick kiss.

The woman looked at both again. “Well obviously, the way you feel about each other is not what brought me here, so what did?”

Jensen leaned in the shoulder of Jared and mumbled so low Loretta almost missed it. “We are animals.”

“I’m sorry Jensen did you say you were animals?”

The boy nodded and Jared stepped in. “Miss Loretta along with being true mates, I am also a Supreme Alpha.” 

Loretta sat straight up and looked at Jared and then Jensen and then to Doc Beaver. “Doctor Beaver do you want to weigh in on this? Is this why I am here? Is the alpha and his mate delusional?”

Doc laughed for a second but walked over to the seated pair and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “No ma’am, what the alpha is telling you is the absolute truth. I have seen it myself.”

Loretta settled back into her armchair and looked all the men over. “OK, Jared why don’t you start at the beginning and tell me everything.” Jared talked for nearly thirty minutes, outlining how he and Jensen met, becoming mates, understanding they each have a wolf inside, Jensen’s and Sam’s kidnapping, the rescue and Jensen’s escape. The beta sat silent for a few moments taking it all in. She was both stunned and amazed, a supreme alpha. She gathered back her thoughts and asked. “Is there anything else?” 

Jared coughed and looked at Jensen. “Do you want to tell her?” The omega never looked up but shook his head no. “OK, Jen.” The alpha hugged the boy and took a deep breath. “When we came back with Jensen and Sam, we noticed something was wrong with Jen, he wouldn’t talk or couldn’t talk. Doc Beaver examined him and believed his wolf was in control and Jensen had retreated. Since I was his alpha, I told Jensen that I wanted him back and the wolf had to listen. Jensen came back, but when he did, he remembered how he escaped from Deputy Brown.

Jensen sobbed against Jared’s shoulder. He grabbed a hold of his mate’s other hand and yanked him around. “Don’t tell her, alpha, she will hate me too! Please don’t tell.”

Jared wrapped his arms around his omega and hugged him close. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong, you were in a terrible situation and your wolf saved you. Sshhh, Baby it’s OK.” Jared continued to whisper platitudes to Jensen hoping he would calm down. He looked at Doc Beaver and asked. “Doc can you fill the rest in for Miss Loretta, I don’t want to upset Jen.”

“Sure thing Alpha,” Doc walked over to Miss Loretta and helped her out of her chair. He gave her the details of the deputy’s killing and how we all believed Jensen escaped. He filled her in on the stress the boy has been under and how he has been reacting to it. Lastly, he gave the prescription name and the dosage that the omega had been talking each day.

Loretta sat back down in front of the couple and leaned forward in her chair. Jensen was wrapped up in Jared’s arms whimpering and Jared was looking at Loretta for help. “Alpha, I understand your concern for your mate, but would it be OK if I talk to Jensen?”

The alpha nodded his head and pushed the omega to sit back up on the couch. Jensen slowly sat back but never raised his head to look at Loretta. It didn’t slow her down. “Jensen, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?” The omega stayed completely still except for a quick nod to the woman. “Ok then, so you can change into a wolf?” Again, a quick nod, “That must be an amazing feeling?” 

This caused a sudden reaction from the boy. “No ma’am it’s not. The wolf is a killer.” 

“But Jensen, honey, the wolf saved your life.” The boy cautiously peeked out from his bangs. “Sweetie, you were in a life and death situation, that deputy was hurting you, the wolf did what it always does. It protects.”

Jensen started shaking his head to disagree, but Loretta cut him off. “Jensen, you may not have made it out of that room, if your wolf hadn’t come out. He saved you and I believe he would do it again. Let me ask you a question? If Jared had been the one in that room being tortured and your wolf killed the deputy would you be this upset?”

The boy looked at Loretta and then to his alpha. “I would do anything to keep Jared safe.”

The beta smiled and leaned back in her chair. “Well let’s stop here for today, it has been rough on Jensen and I don’t want the stress to build but I would like for you to think about what I asked. You agreed that Jared is important enough for your wolf to protect. Don’t you think you are just as important?”

Jensen again ducked his head as Jared thanked Loretta and led his mate out of the room. The woman yelled into the hallway. “See you both tomorrow back here at the same time.” 

Doc Beaver rose and straightened his chair. “Good work ma’am, I like the way you think.”

“Thank you, Doctor Beaver, it’s not going to be easy giving that boy peace, but I intend to do everything I can.” 

The doctor tipped his hat as he was heading out. “That is all we can ask.”


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 –

Jared spent his time with his mate once Loretta’s session was complete. The couple came back to their room and the alpha carefully ran a bath and took a long time washing and lavishing his love on his omega. By the time, the bath was complete, Jensen was tired both physically and emotionally and didn’t protest as his alpha tucked him into bed. The last thing Jensen remembered was Jared kissing him good-night and telling him how much he loved him. That night he had nothing but sweet dreams.

After Jared, finished putting his mate to bed, he wondered downstairs to raid the leftovers and spend a few minutes thinking. He was surprised to meet Jeff and Chris sitting at the table sharing a piece of pie. “Hey Guys, how’s it going?”

Jeff pointed at the counter. “Grab something to eat and sit down. We need to talk about what to expect soon from the Alpha Harris and the sheriff’s department.” He waited for Jared to fix a plate and grab a water before launching into a run-down about what he knew and what he expected. “We know for sure, the farm has not re-opened since we made our raid. Harris and his son have been busy though. They made sure the doctor that Sam wounded never had the opportunity to speak to anyone outside his group. It looks like the sheriff himself made a call to the doctor and fifteen minutes later he flat lined. The morphine was all accounted for at the hospital so my guess, the drugs came from the farm. He also made a side trip to see Bri but Chris and Aldis made sure he never came close to the door. Since then they have been sniffing around the parameter of the farm and all over town trying to find out as much about us as they can, but they are not learning much. Traci is really the only local we have had much contact with and Tahmoh has volunteered to make sure nothing happens to her. Chad and Steve have been keeping a watch on what is going on around here and I asked Chad to install a few upgrades to help with our surveillance. I hope you don’t mind.”

Jared sat slack-jawed listening to everything that had been accomplished in the last few days while he was taking care of Jensen. “I can’t believe you have accomplished so much in such little time. I have been so worried about Jen that I didn’t even ask about any of this.” He looked the alpha in the eye. “I know my father would have done everything you mentioned. Please help me be the best alpha I can be.”

Jeff patted the man’s arm as he sat back. “That’s why we don’t have a problem following you Jared. You don’t have an egotistical bone in your body. Most pack leaders would never ask what you just did, they would consider it weak, but you just want to make the pack safe. You are rare indeed.” He glanced over to Chris and asked. “Fill him in on what we have done and what we found out.”

The captain nodded. “We set up motion-detectors around the edge of the property along with cameras to keep watch. We have also installed a security system in the house and will do the same once the factory and the omega housing is complete. We made sure to have all the purchases done either across the state line or in Nashville. The Harris pack shouldn’t know anything about the new surveillance. Since we have installed everything, we have caught the sheriff and his deputy cutting onto your property on three different occasions scoping out the layout and accessing escape routes. We can go to the state authorities if you like or we can continue to play this close to home. It is your call.”

“Wow, you all are amazing. Jeff what do you think, should we go to the state police?”

Jeff studied his coffee cup for several minutes before he spoke. “Personally, I would like to put a bullet between all their eyes but it’s your call. I’m not sure what has happened so far is enough to make a difference. The omega farm has been around for years, so my guess, the state authorities know about it but chose to look the other way, either for monetary gains or personal favors. I don’t think we would receive the support we need even with the kidnappings.”

Chris concurred with the major and left Jared to make the final decision. 

The alpha rolled the information around in his head for a while and then hardened his resolve. “Okay then, we make our stand here. I am relying on your help, but I am the one who seems to be a bit indestructible. When the time comes, I take out the sheriff. Make sure you get everything we can on tape, I hope we don’t need it, but you never know.”

The alpha placed his plate in the sink and headed up to bed. Jeff spoke as he was leaving. “Get some rest Jared, we have a few more days before I believe anything will happen. Go take care of your mate.”

“Thanks Jeff, I will, and you make sure to take care of Samantha too.”

The major gave the alpha a quick salute as he headed upstairs.

Across town at the Harris estate, Alpha Harris was having an awfully bad week. “Mathew, I am tired of hearing what you can’t do. I want to hear you tell me what you are going to do to take out that alpha, get me that farm and get my omega back! Do you hear me!!”

“Yes sir, loud and clear.” The boy decided sitting in his father’s presence was not a good idea and he remained standing in front of his desk.”

“The only thing and I mean the ONLY thing you have been able to get right so far is taking care of that damn doctor at the hospital. All I needed was the feds swooping in and talking to that piece of shit. He would have sung like a canary. But you missed that damn public relations bitch, TWICE!” 

“I know Alpha, I will fix it. I don’t know how she survived my bullet but with that tree-hugger, eco-guy hanging in her room. I really didn’t have a chance.”

“Well you know, she told everyone in that compound what is going on, so you had better pray they don’t go outside this state for help. Because if they do, I won’t be taking the fall son, I will be living out my days in Argentina at my ranch. You will be spending the rest of your pathetic life in some prison and you know how much those inmates love to get their hands-on ex-police officers, especially rapist ex-police officers.”

The sheriff knew he was cornered and there was nothing left to do but get everything on his father’s list. “I will make this right, Alpha, I will take out that damn Padalecki pack and then we can get back to business.”

The alpha crossed the room and poured himself a drink. “Speaking of business, we should have the farm up and running again by tomorrow. I am hosting a grad “re-opening to highlight the new décor that was needed to cover up your mess. I have also asked your brother-in-law to send down a doctor from his group to make sure everything keeps running as smoothly as possible. The last thing we need is for those damn omegas to think they have any hope.”

Mathew shuddered at the mention of his sister’s husband, but he kept it too himself. “Yes, sir, no hope, no hope at all.” g


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 –

The weekend passed quickly as everyone settled into keeping up the household while at the same time continuing the work on the omega housing. After two sessions with Loretta, Jensen was beginning to peak out of his room and had met with Jeff to go over the recommendations for the new construction. Jared was beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel, hopefully he would have his mate back soon. But just when Jared thought everything was looking up, the bottom fell out.

Tuesday dawned bright and only slightly cooler, echoing the winter that was just a few months away. The birds that made northern Tennessee their home had either flown south for the winter or had begun preparations for the coming colder months. Even the squirrels were busy burying their stash of food around and in the trees surrounding the Padalecki pack’s home. Construction on the new omega housing was ramping up and in the next few week several major pieces of construction equipment would be brought to the property along with the materials needed to transform the existing structure. Jensen had improved enough to approve a three-story plan, with accommodations for up to thirty omegas on the upper two floors and communal areas on the first floor along with a dining hall and kitchen. The first floor would also house the administration offices and rooms for medical checks and supplies. While Jensen was working on his issues, Loretta cautioned Jared that the road to recovery is usually long and rocky. Jared heard the words with his head, but his heart was hoping for a much shorter route.

On Tuesday, Loretta asked Doc Beaver to stop buy as she wanted to talk to Jensen about his aversion to his alter-ego and didn’t want to chance sending the boy into a panic attack. When Jared and Jensen arrived in Loretta’s room, they were surprised to see the doctor, but Jared agreed it was probably for the best. Jensen was dead set against speaking about his wolf and Loretta needed all the resources she could find. In the last sessions, Jensen had agreed that anything to do with making sure his alpha or others were safe was fine for his wolf but when it came to his own well-being, he was staunchly opposed the wolf’s presence. Loretta had seen this type of behavior before in abused omegas but the willingness of Jensen to do anything for anyone else except himself was unique. She hoped talking to Jensen about the help his wolf could give would make a difference. 

Loretta asked the pair to take their regular seat on the sofa and started the session with what she hoped was an easy question. “Jensen, Jared, thanks for coming this evening. I would like to ask you a question Jared. How is your wolf accepting Jensen’s denial of his wolf?”

Jared was startled at the question. He really hadn’t interacted with his wolf much since rescuing the omegas, but he was willing to do anything and answer any questions to help his mate. “I’m not sure, I have been so caught up in helping Jen, I really haven’t been paying attention.”

“Do you think you could connect with that side of yourself and find out what your wolf thinks?”

Jared looked back at the therapist. “I can try, I had pretty much shut him out but let me see what happens.” Jared sat back in the cushions and closed his eyes, looking deep inside himself where he could picture his wolf and tap into his feelings. As he concentrated, he felt a deep-set sadness overtake his body as he watched his wolf listlessly lay on his side, emitting a low howl of mourning. Jared began retreating when the wolf lifted his head and looked him directly in the eye. The pain and loneliness were overwhelming, and Jared found himself sobbing as he opened his eyes as the pain engulfed him.

Jensen was immediately in front of his alpha looking into his eyes. “Alpha talk to me, please.”

Jared continued to cry as he tried to relate to everyone what was going on. “He is so sad, so lonely, I can’t even describe it. I had cut him off, he was trapped inside me and I was ignoring him. He misses me and he misses his mate. Jen, you cut yourself off too, he can’t feel you or your wolf. I don’t know what to do.” Jared looked at Loretta and Jensen sank down at the feet of his alpha.

Loretta made a few comments in the notebook she always kept beside her and then looked at both men. “This is all new territory for me too, alpha, but I think your wolf needs you to accept him and bring him into your life. I’m not saying you need to run around as a wolf all the time, but your feelings are his feelings and your emotions are his emotions. When you closed that door between the two of you, you are chocking off his access to you and to his mate. Jensen, I believe that you have done the same but even more effectively. You have completely denied your wolf’s existence.”

Jared and Jensen let the words sink in and then Jared asked. “What can we do?”

“I think you and your wolves need time to bond as individuals and as mates. I would suggest taking some time and allowing your wolf out, work at understanding what your wolf wants and how you two can work together with them.”

Jensen jumped to his feet. “No! No! I cannot let that thing out, it hurts people, it kills!”

Jared doubled over in pain as the words his mate spoke hit his wolf. “Jen, please don’t, my wolf he is hurting, he needs his mate.”

Jensen started backing away from Jared. “You can’t ask me to do this, please alpha, I can’t” Jared let out one more sob and Jensen fled from the room.

“Jen, wait!” 

Loretta cut him off. “Jared let him go for now, he needs time to come to terms with his wolf. And you need to bond with your wolf too. We are pack animals at heart, your wolf needs your acceptance and maybe the two of you can work together to bring Jensen on board. I have read as much as I can about supreme alphas and their mates and the one thing all the books and literature say is that the Supreme Alpha cannot succeed without his mate. You two have been brought together by a much higher power and I believe that it would not have happened if it were not the right thing to do.”

“I hope you are right Miss Loretta; I can’t make it without Jensen. He is our heart.”

“You said ‘our’, alpha, we are already making progress.”

The alpha nodded his head and slipped out of the room. Doc Beaver stood and walked over to the woman. “Do you think all that stuff is going to help?”

Loretta sat back her chair and looked the doctor right in the eye. “A supreme alpha only comes during times of great need or strife. If Jared is going to survive whatever is coming then I know deep down in my soul, he is going to need Jensen.”


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 –

Early the next morning Jared had pulled Jeff out to the open meadow he and Jensen had explored before. Jeff was skeptical but willing to help in any way to make sure Jared and Jensen were OK.

“OK, here we are, Jeff would you spread out the blanket while I break out the coffee.”

“Sure, thing Jared, but did we have to do this at the crack of dawn? It is freezing out here.” 

“Sorry Jeff but I wanted to try this while Jensen was still sleeping. He was up practically all night, one-minute crying and next screaming about what he had done. I finally had to tell him to sleep, I couldn’t stand seeing him suffer anymore.”

“I know it was a rough night, Sam and I heard some of what was going on. Sam hasn’t slept much either since she heard about the doctor being killed. She is not taking that well at all.”

Jared nodded his agreement. “Try to get her to talk to Miss Loretta. I think it would help.”

“I have, I am, she’s not ready but Loretta told me when she is, she will be ready to help her in any way.”

“Good, I believe she will help everyone, including Jensen and me. Now let’s see if I can help my wolf come out.” Jared sat down cross-legged on the blanket and started slowing his breathing. “I’m not sure how to do this but I am going to try and coax my wolf out. I have only turned once and that was the day Jensen and I were out here. I hope being here helps.”

“Do you need me to do anything?”

Jared shook his head no. “I can’t think of anything, I just didn’t want to do this alone. OK, here we go. I am going to call on my wolf.” The alpha closed his eyes and opened his mind to his wolf. This time instead of looking for his wolf, the wolf found him and in a blink of an eye, instead of Jared sitting on the blanket, a huge chocolate brown wolf was lounging on the grass next to his second. 

Jeff jumped up but held himself as still as possible until he could pull himself together. Jared-wolf sat still allowing his tongue to roll out and sniff the air. He glanced at Jeff and used his front paw to pat the blanket, indicating that Jeff should sit back down. Slowly the man made his way back down to the blanket. Jared-wolf was huge, while his head and fore legs remained on the blanket, the rest of his body was just too big. If Jeff estimated he would guess the wolf was as tall as a small horse but much heavier. The muscle mass was extensive and the size of the animals jaws were very impressive, but when he looked into Jared-wolf’s eyes, he could see the same kaleidoscope and an intelligence that he was used to from his alpha.

“Jesus, son, you make one hell-of-a wolf.”

Jared-wolf rose up and yipped at the man and then licked up the side of his face. He raced back out along the path and then turned expecting Jeff to follow. Jeff quickly took the hint, rolled up the blanket and then trotted after the animal back towards the house.

Jensen was dreaming when he realized that besides being incredibly warm there was a huge weight was pressing down against his legs. He tried to roll over but couldn’t move for the weight. “Jared, please roll over, you are crushing my legs.”

Instead of feeling his mate rolling over, he continued to feel the weight on his legs and surprisingly he heard a bark instead of a, “good-morning.” As he peaked out from under his blankets, he was startled to see Jared-wolf sitting on their bed. 

“Jared, what did you do? Turn back alpha, please turn back.” Tears were beginning to form in the omega’s eyes as he scooted back from Jared-wolf.

Instead of Jared turning back, he slowly inched his way up the bed until he was facing his mate and began licking away his tears.

Jensen started crying but Jared-wolf didn’t let up. He continued to lick and nuzzle his mate letting him know that nothing was going to happen to him, and that Jared-wolf would keep him safe. This went on for several minutes until Jensen finally broke and sobbed into his alpha-wolf’s shoulders. Jared-wolf stood and let his mate cry out his tears and as his sobs become hic-ups, Jared-wolf started the second half of his plan. He jumped down from the bed and began pulling his mate’s pant leg to the edge of the bed. He tried speaking to Jensen, but the omega kept their link closed tight. As Jensen eventually got out of the bed, Jared-wolf grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him out of the bedroom.

“Jared, what are you doing?”

Jared-wolf let go of Jensen’s sleeve and ran quickly to the stairs and then back to his mate again taking his sleeve. 

“Jared, you’re acting like a puppy who wants to go play.” Jared-wolf barked several times and started rushing down the stairs and then back up again. “Jared stop, you are going to break something you are too big to be jumping around all over the place.”

Jared-wolf simmered down and went back to Jensen and pulled once again at Jensen’s sleeve. The boy finally conceded and followed his mate down the stairs and out the front door. The huge wolf bounded across the front lawn and ended up splashing around in the pond chasing after ducks and geese. Jensen met him at the edge as Jared-wolf finally tired and laid down at the foot of his mate.

The omega looked over the huge animal and sighed. “You are crazy you know that, just because you are good as a wolf, it doesn’t mean I will be. I could hurt some-one.” Jared-wolf raised up and shook his head “no” repeatedly, then he whined and licked at Jensen’s hand. 

In a second, Jared was standing next to Jensen, in wet clothes reaching for his hand. “Jen, baby, you could never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. The damn deputy was hurting you, raping you, your wolf saved you. I love your wolf, he made sure that you could come home to me. Without him I may have lost you forever. That would have killed me. Please Jen, trust me, your wolf is good, just like you are. Please try baby, see if you can open the connection. I miss you and my wolf misses his mate.”

Jensen looked deep into his mates’ eyes and then gave a big sigh. “Ok, alpha, I will try.” Jensen allowed his mate to take him into his arms as he closed his eyes and started focusing on this inner wolf. Jensen took a deep breath and slowly advanced on the pale colored wolf sitting quietly in the “eye” of his mind. Jensen knelt next to the animal and allowed the wolf to cautiously nuzzle against his neck. 

He looked his wolf in the eye and opened himself to the animal. Suddenly he could hear Jared yelling his name and he realized that he no longer was in his mate’s arms but was much closer to his mate. The panic set in immediately, he tried to dart away, but Jared held him tight.

“No baby, you are alright. You are staying right here with me. There is no-one out here but me and you and no-one can hurt us. Let me see baby, please.” Jensen-wolf slowly sat down and turned his muzzle towards his mate. “Jen, you are beautiful, I have never seen your wolf before now. You have your freckles; I can see those gorgeous spots all over you.” Jensen-wolf sniffed and looked pissed. “I know you are not fond of them, but I love them, just like I love you.” The wolf licked his mate’s face and relaxed as Jared sat down next to him, beside the pond. The two sat comfortably as they watched the ducks and geese ease back into the water. Jared pulled Jensen a little closer and looked at his mate. “Hey Jen, want to have some fun?” Jensen-wolf allowed his mouth to fall open because Jared had not said that out loud, that had been in his head. The connection was back open.

<“Sure alpha, what do you have in mind?”> \- 

“Those ducks and geese look like they could use some more exercise, want to help them out?” Jensen-wolf barked his agreement and in an instant, the huge brown wolf has back next to Jensen-wolf. They both started running into the pond as the ducks and geese begrudgingly played their part.

Note from the Author:  
The story continues but this segment is complete. Jared has found his mate. Trust me, there is a lot more story to tell. I am writing the next installment and will post as quickly as possible. I plan on completing the second segment before I start posting it, so that I can post the completed work quickly like I did with "Finding His Mate". I hope you enjoyed what you read and I would love to hear your comments.


End file.
